Broken Heart
by nebula2
Summary: Kurt is off to NYADA but before he leaves Lima his world comes crumbling around him. Now he must head off to New York and all it holds for him while picking up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is set after season 3 and therefore won't be canon past what has already aired. I tired t stick to canon with the other things as much as possible though I haven't seen all the episodes yet. Would like to hear what you think of this first chapter if you've got the time to leave a review. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 2012:<em>**

Blaine paced nervously in front of the bench he had staked out. He didn't want to have the conversation that he was about to have. Didn't want to do what he was about to do but he felt that he had to. Felt that it was the only fair thing to do for the guy he loved. The last thing he wanted to do was to hold Kurt back. He knew that New York and NYADA would open a whole new world to Kurt, and the last thing he wanted to do was limit him.

No, this was what was best. At least for now. Blaine kept telling himself that if they were really meant to be then things would work out and a year from now, when he had graduated high school, that he would be able to win Kurt back. Today though he knew that he had to break both of their hearts to be sure he wasn't limiting Kurt's opportunities at college.

"Now I'm really worried."

Blaine looked in the direction of Kurt's voice. The sandy haired teen was walking slowly down the park path toward him, worry marring his soft features. Blaine's breath caught just looking at him and once again he questioned why he was about to say what he planned to say. Kurt still moved him - whether he was just watching him, the things he said, and especially when he sang. To this day he wondered what had taken him so long to see Kurt in a romantic light.

~_My life is going to seem emptier without him in it but it's like that song says, if he's mine he'll come flying back some day_, ~ Blaine thought, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. As Kurt reached him, he motioned to the bench. "Let's sit down," Blaine suggested, stalling for time.

Both teens sat down on the bench, turned slightly inward so that they could look at each other. Blaine looked into the clear eyes, filled with worry, of his boyfriend. Inwardly he cringed at the thought of the tears. He was sure he would soon see in them.

"Kurt, this isn't easy for me to say," Blaine said slowly, trying to breach the hard topic in the gentlest way possible. Being with Kurt had helped him learn how to express his emotions in words better, but this was still hard for him. He'd still rather face a huge crowd, even a hostile one ready to throw things, and perform than to speak his heart to one person. "But I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I'm thinking that it would be best if we break up now before you leave for New York before we end up doing this over the phone or via email or something."

"You act as if a breakup is inevitable," Kurt ventured, tentatively struggling to keep his voice steady.

"I think it is," Blaine told him. "You're going away to college and I'm stuck here for another year. You're going to have brand new opportunities and experiences opening up to you. Going to meet new people. The last thing I want to do is to hold you back from experiencing everything that your first semester of college opens up to you."

"You won't Blaine," Kurt said, his voice taking on a pleading tone. "You could never hold me back."

Blaine shook his head slowly. "Having ties back here will only limit you. I don't want to do that to you."

"So you'll just break my heart now?" Kurt said, his voice finally breaking. He could feel the tears pooling up in his eyes. "Make leaving here even harder than it already is?"

Seeing the glistening tears in Kurt's eyes were like a knife to his own heart. Blaine hated himself for doing this but he truly believed that in the long run it would be better. "It'll be better in the long run," he said, not sure if he was trying to convince Kurt with those words or himself.

"Do you not trust me, is that it? Do you think I'm going to go to New York and run around on you?"

The tears had started running down Kurt's cheeks by this time. Blaine wanted to reach out and wipe them away but he held himself back. Such a tender touch would only make this already hard situation worse.

"I know you would never do that to me," Blaine told him. "Even if you did find someone you liked, who was a better match for you, in New York and I know there is a high chance of that happening with all the new people that you're going to meet. I don't want to limit those opportunities for you."

"You're the only one I want, Blaine."

"You say that now but in two weeks, when your in New York, you might change your mind. I want you to be free to make that choice."

"You want me free or do you want to be free?" Kurt countered.

Blaine forced a smile. "Now who am I going to find at McKinley. Unless someone else decides to come out of the closet, I don't exactly have many choices," he said lightly, hoping to break the tension of the moment.

"Is that the only reason you've stayed with me - no one else is available?"

Blaine cringed. That wasn't what he had meant. "Kurt, you're not being fair. I care about you. I only want what is best for you. Sometimes if you love someone you've got to set them free."

"Don't go quoting Richard Bach on me," Kurt said standing up. "I've got to go. I've got a lot of things to do before I leave next week," he added, turning and starting to walk away. He only took two steps before turning back around. "I just need to say one more thing, Blaine. You're breaking my heart right now. I'm not even going to pretend otherwise. I still love you though and I'll always love you. If you ever need anything, even if it's just a friend's sympathetic ear, you can call me. I'll still be here for you no matter what you need. Like I said when I transferred back to McKinley - I'll never say good-bye to you."

With that said, Kurt turned and walked back down the path. As he watched the older teen walk away, Blaine's vision blurred. Biting his lower lip, he struggled to keep the tears from falling. He couldn't believe that he was letting the most important person in his life walk away.

~_It's for the best, _~ Blaine told himself again, still not really believing that sentiment himself.

Kurt was his light in this world. Knowing him had opened him up to so many new things. Kurt had shown him what it truly meant to be your own person, no matter what anyone else thought or said. He had an inner strength that couldn't be broken.

"He'll be okay," Blaine told himself softly, as Kurt disappeared out of sight. He knew that more than one heart had been broken that day but he believed that this would only serve to make the two of them stronger and that if they were truly meant to be then their journeys would bring them back together at some point in the future.

* * *

><p>Taking the last bite of the dinner Kurt had made for the two of them, Finn Hudson got to his feet picking up his plate as well as the one he had told Kurt to leave when his stepbrother had excused himself a little while ago. The house was quiet tonight, whatever Kurt had retreated to his room to do was apparently a quiet activity. Then again, Finn had to admit that if Kurt wasn't singing, playing whatever music he was in the mood to listen to, or arguing with him, Kurt always had been on the quiet side. Though always one to voice his opinion, Kurt had never been overly talkative, something Finn had discovered after their parents had moved to Washington, leaving the two of them in Lima, Ohio. The silence following his mom and Burt's departure had resulted in Finn blaring the radio loud enough that the neighbors had come over requesting that it be turned down. Finn had complied, not wanting the cops at the house hours after his mom and step-dad had left. Despite Kurt and him both being eighteen, he was afraid Burt would change his mind about them being responsible enough to stay at the house alone.<p>

Things had soon settled into a new normal though. Finn had found that he and Kurt had settled into being housemates without too many issues. Soon though that would change. Next week Kurt would be going off to NYADA, joining Rachel, who had landed a small role in a musical over the summer and was already living in New York City, and Finn would be completely alone in the house. An oppressively quiet house, sort of like what he had experienced tonight. Kurt had come back this afternoon withdrawn and had only giving short answers to Finn's questions when he chose to answer. Something was wrong, a fact that was only made more obvious to Finn as he looked down at the almost untouched dinner on Kurt's plate.

Instead of dumping the food into the trash can, Finn got the plastic wrap, covered the plate and then placed it in the refrigerator in case Kurt got hungry later. Finn then went about cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. He and Kurt had figured out how to share the household duties while they were living on their own. Soon, everything would be his responsibility as he would be living alone in the house. Finn had thought about getting his own apartment, but he couldn't bring himself to part with this house - his home. The four of them had become a family in the short time since the wedding, and though they were all going separate ways now, Finn wanted this one last thing to hold onto. Wanted a place where they could all come back to from time to time. The tire shop, this house, and Lima was his future for now and Finn was okay with that.

As for Rachel, she was still wearing his ring. They would be married one day but for now he knew he had to let her fly on her own. Chase down her dreams and see what the world held for her. When the time came Finn was sure they would know who was supposed to leave to live with whom.

Finishing up in the kitchen, Finn headed upstairs. Reaching Kurt's room, he found the door open. Kurt was sitting Indian-style on his bed, a photo album opened in front of him. Finn knocked on the open door to get his stepbrother's attention.

"What are you up to?" Finn asked when Kurt looked up from the photo album.

"Just looking at some photos from high school," Kurt replied, flipping back a few pages as he maintained eye contact with Finn.

"Mind if I join you?" Finn asked, taking note of the action but trying not to give away that he noticed. Kurt would open up to him in his own time and Finn knew that pushing wouldn't help the situation at all.

"Sure, if you can put up with atmosphere in here," Kurt said, waving his hands to indicate the decorations of the room.

Finn smiled, glad that they had progressed enough in their relationship that they could joke about incidents like the fall out from Kurt's attempt to decorate the room they were supposed to share. It wasn't a moment that he was proud of, but Finn recognized that it was one that he had grown from.

"As long as you don't decide to go decorating my room, I've got no problem with your unique style. It's one of the things I admire about you Kurt - you do things your way and if everyone else doesn't like it then oh well." Finn said as he walked into the room.

Kurt smiled and blushed slightly at his stepbrother's compliment. He slid over on the bed to give Finn room to perch on the side of the bed. Finn looked down at the album to see pictures from the Glee club's performance of the "The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"That seems like such a long time ago," Finn said, smiling at the pictures. "Things have sure changed a lot."

"Yeah, it's been awhile since you helped toss me in a dumpster," Kurt said, an edge of sarcasm in his voice as he reached out and flipped the page.

Finn glanced over at Kurt trying to gauge the response. He knew Kurt had a sarcastic sense of humor, Finn chalked it up to a survival skill he had learned over the years, but sometimes he wasn't sure how to take the sarcastic laced comments. Was he trying to make light of the past or did what had taken place between them at the beginning of high school still bothered him? Finn couldn't read anything new in Kurt's expression that hadn't been there during dinner.

Both teens were quiet for a bit as they looked at the pictures Kurt had gathered from Glee Club performances. There were even some from the short time he had spent with the Warblers including the duet he had did with Blaine at Regionals that year. Finn didn't miss the fact that Kurt had flipped through those pages quickly.

"Kurt is everything okay?" Finn ventured as they reached pictures from the production of "West Side Story" McKinley High had put on.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Kurt replied, trying to sound upbeat but failing at the attempt.

"You've just been awfully quiet all evening since you got home from meeting Blaine at the park. The two of you have a fight or something?"

Kurt sighed. "No. No fight. Blaine just broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Kurt replied, flipping another page of the photo album.

"When I get my hands on him . . . " Finn said softly under his breath, the anger rising inside of him.

"Finn, no!" Kurt said, finally looking away from the photo album and over at his stepbrother. "Don't make this worse than it is."

"Kurt, I hate the fact that he hurt you. After everything the two of you have been through and the plans you made to just break it off all of a sudden. It isn't fair to you."

"Life isn't fair. That is one lesson that I have repeatedly been taught in my short eighteen years," Kurt replied. "And it wasn't easy for him to do. Blaine is hurting too. He made the call he thought was necessary and even if I don't like it, I've got to accept it."

Finn found himself shaking his head. Kurt had such a big heart and despite everything people had thrown at him, he continued to want to see the good in people. The good in the world. It made Finn worry about what New York City was going to hold for him.

"Kurt, I want you to promise me something," Finn said, looking over at him. As Kurt met his gaze, Finn could see the questions in his stepbrother's eyes as he waited for Finn to continue. "No matter what happens in New York, I want you to tell me about it - both the good and the bad. Promise me that you won't hide anything from me."

"What does it matter? It's not like you can protect me from back here."

"No, but I can be a source of support and if you ever need me to come out there for any reason, all you've got to do is ask but I can't do anything if you don't tell me what's going on." He could feel Kurt's gaze on him as his stepbrother looked at him intently.

"Finn, what is it?" Kurt asked, sensing that there was something more that Finn wasn't telling him.

Finn sighed. He had talked to Rachel about his feelings surrounding Kurt going to New York but hadn't mentioned them to anyone else. He knew he couldn't stop him. Knew that no matter how hard he tried, even if he moved to New York City with Kurt and Rachel now, that he wouldn't be able to protect Kurt from everything. Couldn't protect him from the type of people that he used to be. Finn had taken some comfort in the fact that at least Kurt had Blaine for support. Blaine was the one person that Kurt would tell everything to. He was the one person that his stepbrother wouldn't try to close himself off to. Now that Kurt wouldn't have Blaine, Finn feared that Kurt would try to take on the city and all the closed-minded people there alone, withdrawing into himself.

"I'm scared for you, Kurt. I know New York is where you want to be and that performing is your dream, just as much as it is Rachel's, but it isn't going to be easy for you. New York may have legalized same sex marriages, but that doesn't mean that everyone is accepting of it - that they're going to be accepting of you."

"I know that, Finn. The past four years of high school are a testament to that."

"Like your father has said, there are people worse than Karofsky out there. Chances are you're going to come up against some of them. I know you're a strong person Kurt, I've seen that, but no one can deal with everything alone. Like I said at our parents wedding, I'm always going to have your back but I can only keep that promise if you don't keep things from me. So please promise to tell me about anything that happens."

"I promise," Kurt said, touched by Finn's words.

"Good," Finn said, nodding as he spoke, unsure of what else to say.

The two went back to the photo album, continuing to look through the memories it contained, right up to the most recent first place win at Nationals for New Directions. Reaching the end, Kurt closed the photo album. It was as if he was symbolically closing the door on one chapter of his life in anticipation for the chapter that would begin the following week, when he left the only home he had ever known for the vastness of New York City.

Laying down on his bed after Finn had left the room, and staring up at the ceiling that future seemed even more vast now that he knew he would be facing it alone.

~_No, that's not quite right_, ~ Kurt amended. ~_Rachel is already in New York, we'll have each other for support. I'll have Finn back here supporting me. I just won't have Blaine_.~

But not having Blaine made it seem as if a huge hole had opened up in his life - a hole that Kurt wasn't sure he could ever find a way to fill.


	2. Chapter 2

"Call me, when you reach New York," Finn told Kurt as he hugged his stepbrother good-bye. They were standing out front of the Lima bus station, Kurt having decided that having his car in the city during his freshman year of college just wasn't worth the hassle.

"I will," Kurt replied, letting go and taking a step backward. He was still having a hard time dealing with the fact that not only wasn't his father here to see him off, that neither was Blaine. In fact he hadn't talked to Blaine since that afternoon in the park. Despite Kurt's parting words to his now ex-boyfriend, Blaine hadn't bothered trying to contact him in any way. Despite the overwhelming urge to call himself, Kurt held off on doing so. He missed Blaine but his pride wouldn't allow him to go running to the other teen, begging him to take him back.

"You're going to do great, Kurt! And I'll be coming to the city to see both you and Rachel in a couple of weeks."

Kurt simply nodded as Finn stood studying his stepbrother. Kurt had been quiet and withdrawn the past week and if he hadn't been in the kitchen cooking, he had holed up in his room. Even Mercedes hadn't been able to get him to go out, though Kurt had at least attempted to play the part of a gracious host when she had come to visit him. The younger members of the Glee Club had even come to their house to say their good-byes to Kurt after every attempt to get to go to Bread Stix had failed. Finn had noted that Blaine was not present. Finn had a hard time deciding if Blaine's lack of presence wasn't harder on Kurt than if the senior had shown up.

"You sure you don't want me to go knock some sense into him?" Finn asked, knowing that he didn't need to mention Blaine's name in order for his stepbrother to know whom he was talking about.

"Finn, please, you're not helping anything saying things like that."

"I just hate seeing you so sad."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to assure his stepbrother that he was going to be okay but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Right now nothing felt as if it was going to be okay. Perhaps the change of pace and scenery when he got to New York would help break him out of the rut he felt stuck in right now, but right now everything just seemed bleak.

"I'll be fine," Kurt told him, with a confidence that he didn't feel.

"You can call me for anything, Kurt. It doesn't matter what time - day or night."

Kurt nodded again, absently fingering the strap of his messenger style bag, his two other bags were already stowed away under the bus. Giving a small final wave, Kurt turned and joined the other passengers filing onto the bus. He took a seat about midway back, next to the window, on the station side of the bus. Looking out the window he saw Finn still standing where he had left him. The fact that Finn was waiting until the bus left touched Kurt, even though his mind was imagining how it would be if Blaine was at the station. He knew he wouldn't be on the bus yet as he would still be outside savoring the last minutes they'd be together for a while.

Mentally scolding himself for thinking about something that wouldn't be, Kurt leaned back in the seat, and let his head rest against the headrest. He could see Finn searching the bus windows trying to spot him. When Finn finally looked in his direction, Kurt raised his hand in a final wave, his stepbrother waving back.

Just a week ago, Kurt was looking forward to this day with anticipation. He had wanted New York for so long. Had spent his senior year dreaming and making plans with both Rachel and Blaine. He had known leaving, with Blaine having another year of high school left, was going to be hard but at least then it hadn't been forever. He would have had visits home to look forward to. There would have been talks on the phone and multiple text messages sent to one another during the day.

~_Not now, ~ _Kurt told himself, leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the bus window, not caring if the gesture messed up his hair or not.

Eventually, all the passengers were on board and the driver closed the door. As the bus started to pull away from the station, Kurt spotted Finn waving but didn't have the inclination or the energy to wave back. And then the familiar sights of his hometown were going past him. He was leaving everything he knew to start his future. Somehow he had never imagined it feeling quite this way.

The sound of his cell phone chiming finally caused him to lift his head from it's resting place against the window. Reaching into his coat pocket Kurt pulled out his cell phone. As his father had already called him from D.C., and wasn't much for text messaging, Kurt expected to see a message from either Mercedes or Finn. Instead, checking the message Kurt was surprised to see Blaine's name on the screen.

Kurt hesitated at seeing his boyfriend's, no ex-boyfriend he had to remind himself, on the screen. After a week of hoping to hear from him and not, actually seeing a message from Blaine was a shock. Part of him didn't even want to bother looking at it while the rest of him was desperate to hear from him. Desperate to not lose what they had, even though in reality he knew that he already had.

Finally, Kurt pressed the button to open the message, Blaine's words coming up on the screen.

_Good luck! I know you'll do great in New York_.

Kurt sighed as he put his cell phone away, not able to even manage to type a simple thank-you as a reply right now. How he longed to hear those words in Blaine's voice instead of just reading them.

Leaning his forehead against the pane of glass again, Kurt went back to watching the passing scenery wondering what he could have done differently to keep Blaine in his life. As insane he had thought Finn's proposal to Rachel had been perhaps they had gotten it right. Perhaps the promise that they would stay together would have made the difference. Maybe that was what Blaine had needed.

Kurt sighed again. If it was, it was too late now.

* * *

><p>"I know I said I was going to stay on campus, but Monica turned out to be such a great roommate. It's nice having a friend who I'm not in competition with and we've gotten use to each other's routine over the summer. Besides, it'll be nice to be able to escape all the pressures of campus every night and Finn will have a place to stay when he comes to visit."<p>

Kurt nodded as he listened to Rachel's monologue. She had been talking nonstop about her summer and her plans for the semester ever since she had met him at the bus station. For once though he wasn't finding her annoying. It had been nice having someone her in the city to meet him, he appreciated her help with his luggage and the offer to help him get settled in his dorm room, but most of all he was grateful for her nonstop chatter giving him something to keep his mind off of Blaine.

"And you're welcome any time of course," Rachel continued. "I think you and Monica will get along fabulously. She's a pre-med student at NYU. She's a sophomore this year and she's been showing me around the city this summer when our free time coincides. She even came to the opening night of the musical I was in this summer, even though my part wasn't a lead part and she's not big into the theater. She said she'd come to as many of my performances as she could though because she believes in supporting her friends isn't that nice."

"That's great, Rachel," Kurt managed as the cab pulled up to the curb in front of the NYADA dorm buildings.

"I got the fare this time," Rachel said, as Kurt started to reach for his wallet. Kurt didn't have the energy to even offer a polite argument over who was paying.

Rachel paid the cabbie who then helped pull Kurt's luggage from the trunk. With Kurt's bags split between them, they headed toward Kurt's dorm building.

"I explored the campus yesterday. It's not really that big but the facilities are state of the art. I'll show you around after we get through with the orientation stuff tomorrow if you would like."

"Sounds great," Kurt replied, trying to get a little enthusiasm into his voice as he used the keycard that the temporary key card the school had sent him to enter the building. He hoped that by tomorrow he might feel a bit of excitement at starting classes at NYADA. Right now though, he just didn't have the energy.

"We're going to have so much fun this year, Kurt," Rachel said enthusiastically. "The competition is going to be harder here but I thrive on a good challenge," she said as the two of them stepped onto the elevator.

Rachel finally fell silent for awhile as the elevator started its upward journey to the sixth floor, where the two of them got off. Stepping into the corridor Kurt looked at the room numbers trying to figure out which direction his room would be in.

"I think it should be down this way," Kurt said, starting down the corridor to his left. Rachel followed, pulling his wheeled suitcase behind her.

Reaching room 621, Kurt paused and once again slid his keycard through the scanner, gaining entry to the room. Pushing open the door, Kurt found the room dark. Reaching out with his right hand he found the light switch and turned it on. The one made bed in the room told Kurt that his roommate had already arrived though he was currently in the room. A letterman jacket draped on the back of the desk chair and a Bible on the desk were the only two items that gave any indication as to what type of person he was rooming with.

Walking over to the unmade bed, Kurt placed his suitcase, duffel bag, and messenger-styled bag on top of it before sitting down next to them.

"It's kind of cramped," Rachel commented, rolling the bag she had up beside the bed. "I'm kind of glad I decided to stay in the apartment with Monica. Like I said though, anytime you want to get away you're welcome. I think you and Monica will get along fabulously and you can tell Blaine he's welcome to stay with us when he comes to visit."

"I don't think Blaine will be coming to visit anytime soon," Kurt told her.

"What? Finn mentioned the two of you were having problems but I would have thought you two would have made up already. Your fights never seemed to last long back in high school."

"Yeah, well this isn't high school and we didn't actually fight. We just sort of went our separate ways."

"Wow. Everyone in Glee was sure the two of you were going to be forever."

Kurt refrained from speaking the sarcastic comment the popped into his head at Rachel's comment. As insensitive and irritating as she could be sometimes, Rachel really did have a good heart and right now she was the only friend he had in the city. Alienating her on his first night here was not what he wanted to do.

"No wonder you're so gloomy," Rachel commented. When Kurt didn't make a reply, she continued. "Well, how about we get you unpacked and then go to my place and I'll make you dinner."

Kurt shook his head. "I'd just be lousy company tonight. I appreciate you meeting me at the bus stop and helping me get my stuff here, but I think I'd prefer to get settled in by myself."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Kurt told her with a confidence he didn't feel as he forced a smile.

"Okay then. If you change your mind and want some company then just call me," Rachel said, stepping forward to give Kurt a hug.

Kurt got to his feet and hugged her back, really not wanting to let go. Eventually though the two friends stepped apart. After making plans to meet the following morning, Rachel left the room. Alone in his dorm room now, Kurt removed his coat and sat back down on the bed. He surveyed his luggage wondering where he should start with the unpacking, knowing that a lot of his things were going to have to be ironed after the trip. Kurt decided he would start with making his bed and making sure he had an outfit ready for tomorrow. He'd decide whether he wanted to finish unpacking tonight or not after he accomplished that. First though, he needed to give Finn a call and let him know he had gotten to the city okay.

Finding his cell phone in his jacket pocket, Kurt remembered the text he had gotten from Blaine this morning. He knew that if he had any chance of keeping Blaine in his life as even a friend that he needed to send a text back to him tonight or his ex-boyfriend was going to think he was ignoring him.

_~I'll do that as soon as I get done talking with Finn, _~ Kurt told himself, as he found his brother's cell number and placed the call.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay on his bed repeatedly tossing a hackey sack in the air. The music of <span>Les Miserables<span> sounded in his ears from the headphones he wore in an attempt to block out yet another one of his parents' arguments. He wasn't completely sure what the argument was about but he was pretty sure that it had something to do with him yet again, having heard his father's comment about 'if he pulls something like that after he's eighteen he is out of this house'. He hadn't bothered to even wonder what it was that had upset his father this time as there wasn't much he could do in the mans eye that was right. The one thing that his father never let him forget was how much of a disappointment he was to him.

As Blaine tossed the hackey sack into the air one more time, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Catching the bean filled sack in one hand, he reached into his pocket for his phone with the other. Seeing that it was an incoming text message, Blaine left his headphones on and dropped the hackey sack onto the bed beside him as he looked to see who the incoming text message was from. Right about now, he didn't have too many people who were even talking to him. Except for Wes, who still got in touch with him from time to time, he didn't have any contact with the Warblers after the past year and the altercations with Sebastian and his fellow Glee club members from New Directions weren't particularly happy with him at this point, either.

His breakup with Kurt had come out during the planning of his ex-boyfriend's going away party. He knew it was inevitable, but he hadn't expected to break the news to their friends while trying to explain why he wasn't going to be able to bring Kurt to where they were holding the party nor was he going to show up. The reaction from Mercedes and the others had been about what he expected; they had sided with Kurt. He couldn't blame them as they had known Kurt longer than him. He wouldn't even be friends with them if it wasn't for Kurt and even then he'd hadn't been easily accepted by everyone. He wondered how many of them would even talk to him during the upcoming year given recent events and more than once he had contemplated asking his parents if he could go back to Dalton Academy, though he knew that would only lead to yet another argument with his father - just like the one that had ensued when he transferred to Dalton the first and then when he transferred to McKinley. Blaine could still hear his father's words - "_If you weren't different then you wouldn't get harassed by the normal kids_."

Different. That's how his father always referred to his sexual orientation. Never once had Blaine heard the word gay cross his lips. Transferring to McKinley had also resulted in his father commenting that he just wanted to be with 'that other freak'. Up until that point in the conversation he'd been letting his mother do the talking but he had spoken up then, defending Kurt. He was use to his father's verbal abuse but he wasn't about to let him talk about the guy he loved in that manner. His defense had resulted in his father raising his hand, and Blaine had been sure his father would hit him except that his mother had stepped in between them. It had been the argument that they wouldn't have to pay the Dalton Academy tuition that had swayed his father the last time. Blaine didn't think he would have a shot at getting his father to pay the steep fee for him to go back, especially when it was only to avoid his ex-boyfriend's friends.

To his surprise the incoming text was from Kurt. Despite his words that day at the park, Blaine had given up hope of getting a reply to the text message he had sent this morning. Not that he could blame Kurt, he doubted he would want to talk to someone who had dumped him either. He had even hesitated hitting the send button this morning, afraid that the message would only add salt to still healing wounds, but his desire to have contact with Kurt, any kind of contact, had won out.

Opening the text, he read the message that Kurt had sent back.

_Made it to New York safely. Thank-you for your well wishes_.

Blaine felt a weight lifting from his shoulders. He was relieved to know that Kurt hadn't ignored his message and that he had gotten to New York safely. At least that was one thing that had gone right today.

Placing his cell phone on the night stand by his lamp, Blaine slowly lifted one side of his headphones. Immediately the sounds of his father's raised voice reached his ears and he let the earpiece fall back into place. He missed not being able to talk to Kurt when his parents were arguing like this. To not be able to escape to the Hummel's house when the shouting got to be too much to take.

~_I did what was best for Kurt_, ~ Blaine tried to tell himself once again. ~_I gave him the freedom to explore the new world that is opening up to him without any hindrance from the past_.~

Blaine had lost count of how many times he had repeated those words to himself over the past week. Trouble was they offered little comfort no matter how many times he thought them. He had even attempted to speak them out loud and the words had sounded hollow to even his own ears. Turning his head Blaine looked at his cell phone, once again fighting the ache inside him. As much as he wanted to call Kurt and beg him to take him back, Blaine feared rejection from the older teen. As bad as he felt now, Kurt telling him that they had no chance together now would only make it worse.

* * *

><p>Following his last class of the day, Voice Production and Speech I: Foundations, Kurt made his way back to his dorm room. He was having dinner with Rachel and Monica tonight but that wasn't for another couple of hours - time that he planned on using to work on his assignments for his classes. Three days into the school year and already he had a mountain of work to be done for his classes but he really didn't mind. School work gave him something to focus on other than missing Blaine and the issues with his roommate - Byron Remington III.<p>

Byron came from a wealthy family from Boston. Not only was he spoiled but he was also very prejudice. He treated anyone that he thought was below him - be it due to wealth, race, religious affiliation, or sexual orientation - with disdain. When Byron had returned to the dorm room that first night, it had taken him exactly twenty minutes to inform Kurt that he was going to hell because homosexuality was a sin no matter what the government said. Kurt's reply that he didn't believe in God and that everyone ended up in the same place when they died had only escalated the problems between them. Twenty-four hours later they had taken to not speaking to one another. What was worse though was that Byron was in almost every one of his classes with him - Kurt got to escape his roommate during Stage Combat I and his Industry Workshop class he was taking as an elective. Byron, and his charismatic personality, was making it difficult for Kurt to form friendships with most of his classmates, though Kurt had managed to strike up a few conversations with a few of the people not under Byron's spell.

As the elevator doors opened onto the sixth floor though, Kurt realized just how tired he was. He'd heard that college was exhausting but he always assumed it was one of those things high school teachers told all their students. Kind of like the fact that you would need calculus outside of the classroom. Walking down the hallway to his room Kurt decided that his free time before leaving for Rachel's apartment would be better put to use by taking a nap.

Approaching his room, Kurt tucked his open water bottle between his arm and his body, as he took out his keys. Moments later, he was entering the room, reaching out with one hand to flip on the overhead light as he used his foot to push the door closed. He moved to his desk to put his things down before he could though the keys slipped from his hand to the floor, followed by the water bottle, its contents turning the dingy carpet a darker shade.

Kurt felt like time was standing still. He wanted this all to be just a bad nightmare. He didn't want to have to go through this again.

"Hey, did you get tired of text messages or something?"

The sound of Blaine's voice in his ear jolted Kurt back to reality. He looked at the phone that was now in his right hand. Kurt didn't remember taking it out of his jacket pocket or dialing Blaine's number. Apparently his subconscious had acted on instinct.

"Kurt? You there?" Blaine asked, his voice lower now that the phone wasn't right up to his ear.

Kurt put the phone back to his ear. He opened his mouth to reply but couldn't get any words out. Blaine had broken up with him and Kurt knew that he had no right to bother the younger teen with something like this. It wasn't like his boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend he reminded himself, could really do anything from back in Lima.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, starting to sound slightly panicked. "Talk to me! What's going on?"

Kurt quickly disconnected the call and tossed the phone onto his bed. Taking the few necessary steps he was soon lowering himself onto the edge of the bed trying to regulate his breathing and collect his racing thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I added a bit to this right after watching "On My Way". Anyone who has seen the episode will probably spot it, and while I don't think it's a spoiler per se, if you haven't seen the most recent episode of Glee consider yourself warned. Special thanks to those few who have taken the time to leave a review. I really appreciate the support!**

* * *

><p>Kurt turned his head to look at his cell phone as the device started ringing. He knew without looking that it would be Blaine trying to call him back. He could still hear his ex-boyfriend's panicked voice asking what was wrong. Kurt didn't know what he was thinking calling Blaine. All he had managed to do was to make an already bad situation worse by making that call.<p>

The phone stopped ringing only to resume moments later. Knowing that Blaine wouldn't just let it go, though Kurt wasn't exactly sure who Blaine might call if he couldn't reach him, he reached out for the phone. Answering the call, Kurt pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello," Kurt said, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt right then.

"Thank God you answered," Blaine said, his voice conveying his immense relief over the line. "I was getting worried."

"I-I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. I wasn't thinking," Kurt managed to tell him, his voice shaky and more high-pitched even to his own ears. He was sure it wasn't doing anything to calm Blaine down. ~_Why did I call him in the first place? _~ Kurt scolded silently.

"It's okay that you called me, Kurt," Blaine assured him in the tone of voice that Kurt had always found calming. "What's wrong?"

Kurt paused. He had no right dragging Blaine into his problems with his roommate. _~But is this any different from when I told him about my problems with Karofsky not even an hour after I met him? _~ Kurt asked himself. His internal dialogue continued as he immediately answered his own question_. ~It's completely different. He hadn't broken up with you after a year of dating back then? _~

"Kurt, I can tell your upset. I can read you like a book, even over the phone. And you did call me, even if you didn't plan on doing so," Blaine coaxed. He paused, giving Kurt a chance to speak up. When Kurt still didn't say anything, Blaine continued. "If you can't talk to me, then perhaps you should call your father."

Kurt found himself shaking his head at that suggestion. Telling his father about Byron was the last thing he was going to do. His father was under enough stress with his new position in congress and Kurt refused to add to that. "No," he whispered into the phone.

"Then tell me what's going on. Bottling up inside is only going to make things worse. I know you may find it hard to believe, but I do still care about you Kurt." Blaine waited. "If you don't talk to me than fine, but I will call your father myself as soon as we hang up because I'm worried about you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Why not? It wouldn't be the first time I've had an awkward conversation with your father. Frankly, talking to your father has always been easier than talking to my own."

"I don't want to know about this, Blaine. He's got enough stress with his job in D.C. as it is. I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself."

"You've been able to take care of yourself since I met you. That doesn't mean you can't let other people help you. What has got you so upset, Kurt?"

Kurt took in a deep breath and held it. He knew better than to call Blaine on the threat to talk to his father as it wasn't a bluff. Even before they had started dating, his ex-boyfriend hadn't hesitated going to his father when he was concerned for Kurt's well being. At the time, he had thought that the sex talk with his Dad was the worse thing he could live through. He had found out how wrong that assumption had been when Blaine had admitted to going to see his father at the garage and encourage him to talk to Kurt. Although the timing had been a bit suspicious, having followed so closely with the conversation he'd had with Blaine in his room while working on his 'sexy' looks, Kurt had been happy to believe his father had simply overheard them. When Blaine had made his confession after Warbler practice, Kurt had wished for the ground to open up and swallow him as he felt his cheeks grow deep pink. To this day Kurt couldn't remember what excuse he had muttered for needing to leave, though he had remembered well the answer he had thrown back over his shoulder as Blaine called for him to stop - "I'm never talking to you again, Blaine Anderson." Of course that had lasted as long as the following morning when Blaine had met him on the entrance steps to Dalton Academy asking if he was forgiven yet. Kurt knew that this time would be no different than that time had been - if Blaine was worried about him, the younger teen would go to his father.

Letting his breath out slowly, Kurt told Blaine about his roommate, finally getting to what he had found upon returning to his room this afternoon. "I noticed something was missing from the bulletin board as soon as I walked into the room. When I reached the desk I found the picture of . . ." Kurt hesitated, not wanting to admit he had put up Blaine's Dalton Academy portrait that had hung in his locker at school for the last couple of years. "I found the picture he took off the bulletin board on my desk with a post-it stuck to it telling me not to display my sin so openly. What's his problem? It's not like I've got one of my prom pictures displayed or even the picture of Finn and me dancing at the wedding."

"It's fear and ignorance Kurt. This Byron guy is lashing out at what he doesn't understand because he isn't happy in his own life."

"It's high school all over again."

"Just keep your chin up. You're better than him so don't let him get to you," Blaine said, encouragingly. "However, what you need to do right now is go to the housing department there and put in for a transfer."

"I thought you just told me not to let him get to me. Changing rooms seems like giving in to him to me."

"No, it's not. It's doing what is best for you. You need a place out there where you can feel safe. You're not going to feel safe even in your own dorm room if you stay with Byron. You know I'm right."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you heading for the housing office?"

Kurt smiled. Even hundreds of miles away Blaine could still read him. Kurt got to his feet. "I'm going. I'm leaving the dorm room right now."

"Good."

"Blaine, thanks."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Then we're still friends?" Kurt asked, his voice taking on a hopeful quality, as he stepped out of the dorm room again.

"Of course we are," Blaine said in the 'don't be silly' tone he always used when Kurt started expressing his doubts. "And if you need someone to talk to, it's okay to call. Just don't scare me to death again by calling and hanging up without saying anything."

"I won't," Kurt assured him as he approached the elevators. "I'll probably lose you in the elevator so I'm going to hang up now."

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will. Later, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt."

Kurt ended the call and slid his phone into his pocket as he reached out to press the down button. Rooming with someone else was sounding better the longer he thought about it. Why shouldn't he have a roommate who would at the very least tolerate his life style even if they couldn't accept it. He could have dealt with Byron not talking to him but trying to tell him what pictures he could hang and which ones he couldn't was going too far. As he stepped onto the elevator, Kurt resolved that the first thing he was going to do when he got back was to hang Blaine's picture back up on the bulletin board.

* * *

><p>"You don't need to call him," Rachel said into the phone, causing Kurt to look up from the sheet music he was going over for Fundamental Choir, which was made up of the NYADA freshmen and the upper classmen that didn't make it the cut for the NYADA Show Choir.<p>

A year in Fundamental Choir was a requirement if he wanted to even audition for the competitive choir next year, even if he did feel like he was wasting his time. Some of the kids couldn't carry a tune to save their lives, and the one girl's voice reminded him of nails on the chalkboard. To add to pain the choir director, Professor Smythe, clearly did not want to be in charge of the group. Half of their meeting time was spent in pure chaos.

"He's right here. Give me a moment," Rachel was saying as she walked from the apartment's kitchen where she had been having a quiet conversation with Finn. Approaching the couch, Rachel held her cell phone out to him.

Taking the phone, Kurt put it to his ear. "Hey Finn."

"Hey, Kurt. You've been over at Rachel's apartment a lot, should I be worried?"

"Relax. Even if I was straight, I wouldn't have the energy to put up with Rachel's drama all the time."

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed from the kitchen, having gone back to get the popcorn she had been headed to the kitchen for when Finn's call had interrupted her.

Finn gave a short chuckle before growing serious again. "How are you holding up?"

Kurt sighed. This was the third time that Finn had asked him that question since he had gotten to New York and Kurt had a feeling he had been getting reports from Rachel too. "I'll be fine, Finn. I just need to adjust to the city. It's quite different here than it was in Lima."

"Kurt, I was worried about you before you left for New York, and now Rachel tells me some of the guys in your classes are giving you a hard time, which you've conveniently must have forgot to mention to me and you've been at her apartment almost the entire weekend. She said you even fell asleep during a movie last night and she didn't have the heart to wake you up as you had looked so tired the last couple of days. What's going on?"

Kurt glared at Rachel over the counter that separated the kitchen and living room areas of the apartment. To her credit the brunette got a guilty expression on her face when she caught his look and found something to make herself look busy.

"One of the guys that have been giving me a hard time is also my roommate," Kurt reluctantly admitted, having told no one about Byron's message on the post-it Thursday afternoon other than Blaine. He hadn't even told his ex-boyfriend that he had put the photo back up twice before Byron finally left it be.

"Has he threatened you?"

"No, but it's not exactly the atmosphere I want to deal with either. I've been avoiding my room as much as possible."

"And not sleeping well when you are there," Finn added, making the deduction by the fact that Kurt had fallen asleep during the movie. He took his stepbrothers silence to mean that the assumption was correct. "Kurt, you can't keep this up. You'll make yourself sick not to mention if things escalate like they did with Karofsky . . . "

"This is nothing like the situation with Karofsky," Kurt said bitterly, thinking of Dave Karofsky's Valentine admission.

Things had taken such a turn after that when Dave had tried to take his own life. The guilt and despair he had felt when he had heard that Dave had tried to take his life had been like hitting a brick wall. He had reached out to Dave then because he had known, maybe more than anyone else could have, what the football player had been going through. Knew what it was like to stand on the edge, warring with yourself about taking that final step. Byron's dislike for him most likely had nothing to do with a secret crush giving the way he flirted with the girls in their classes despite claiming he was still with his high school sweet heart who had stayed in Boston for school. It didn't seem personal this time around. Byron didn't know him at all. The guy hated what he represented.

"Besides, I've already put in a request to change rooms," Kurt told his stepbrother. "Other than that, there isn't much I can do."

"Good," Finn replied, surprised by Kurt's reply. He had expected a bit more of an argument out of his stepbrother.

"Have you seen Blaine recently?" Kurt asked, changing the subject before Finn was able to think of anything else to say.

"No. But I'm not exactly going to go out of my way to strike up a conversation with the guy either."

Kurt didn't miss the bitterness in his stepbrother's voice. He was touched by Finn's sentiment and saddened by it too. Kurt knew what Blaine's home life was like and knew that Blaine had enjoyed being around him and his family. Kurt figured he wasn't the only one missing his family right about now.

"Why do you care?" Finn asked.

"Because I still care about him Finn. I'm sorry if I can't just flip my emotions off like a light switch and move on like some people."

"That's not fair. Just because I don't know how to express my feelings as well as you-"

"Are too embarrassed to, you mean."

"Okay, I think I'm going to end this conversation before we both really say something we'll regret later," Finn replied. "I'll check-in on you in a couple of days or so. If you need something in the meanwhile, you know how to reach me. Take care of yourself, Kurt."

"Bye, Finn," Kurt said, wanting to apologize but not quite able to say the words. Yes, he was angry at Finn but he was even angrier with himself. It shouldn't surprise him that Finn would be angry with Blaine. Hell, most people in his position would be angry at the person who broke up with them but Kurt wasn't. He was hurt, yes, but not angry. He just wanted things back to how they used to be.

Disconnecting the call, Kurt slid the cell phone onto the coffee table before burying his face in his hands. He didn't know why he was attempting to pick a fight with his stepbrother. Finn was only trying to be supportive, something that Kurt should be grateful for. It wasn't as if he had a huge support system here in New York. There was Rachel, and though on some level Kurt knew that Rachel did care about other people, her ambition often overshadowed that.

"That didn't sound like it went well," Rachel commented as she came into the living room, a red plastic bowl of popcorn in her hand.

"Don't start with me. I've got enough problems without my _friends_ giving me a hard time."

Sitting down next to Kurt, Rachel placed a hand on his back and started rubbing his back with a slow circular motion. "We're not trying to give you a hard time. Finn and I are just worried about you."

Kurt sighed. "I know," he said. "But Finn trying to tell me I shouldn't care about Blaine because we broke up isn't helping anything. Just because Blaine doesn't think we should be together anymore doesn't mean I can just switch off my feelings for him."

"I know, Kurt, believe me I know all too well. It killed me to see Finn with Quinn during our junior year after he broke up with me. You can't let those feelings affect your whole life though. I miss my upbeat Kurt who laughed and gave me great fashion tips. I want him back, not this imposter that showed up at the bus station a week ago."

Kurt raised his head and glanced over at Rachel. "I don't know where the upbeat Kurt got too," he replied, almost apologetically.

"Well, we'll just have to search for him together then, won't we?" Rachel told him. "For tonight though, why don't we put that sheet music away, Professor Smythe won't be able to tell whether we practiced or not anyway, and lose ourselves in _Evita_."

Kurt looked down at the sheet music on the coffee table. Rachel was right. They could both get through show choir practice sight reading the music with no problem.

"Sounds like a plan," Kurt replied.

"Great!" Rachel said enthusiastically, getting to her feet.

While Rachel went to retrieve the movie from her collection, Kurt leaned back on the couch. He never thought he would feel this way, but right then he would give anything to be back in Lima and have to walk through the entrance of William McKinnley High School tomorrow. At least then he would have Blaine. Not for the first time Kurt wondered if he could possibly beg enough to get Blaine to take him back. He felt so alone without Blaine in his life. Without the comfort of knowing that no matter what happened or what time of day it was, Blaine was only a phone call away. In a way he felt even more alone then he did before his ex-boyfriend had come into his life because before that the isolation he had felt from everyone had been his 'normal'. He didn't know anything else like he did now.

Having put in the DVD, Rachel returned to the couch and flopped down beside Kurt. Grabbing the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table, she leaned back, propping her feet up on the coffee table. Beside her, Kurt leaned back against the couch, reaching for a handful of popcorn as the movie started. Before long the two were singing along with the songs, Rachel more enthusiastically than Kurt, both content to get lost in the familiar musical.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding an empty spot in the parking lot, Blaine pulled his jeep to a stop and grabbing his bag from the passenger seat, climbs from it. Around him was a sea of now familiar faces going about their own business. As he started across the parking lot Blaine couldn't help but wonder if he would have anyone to talk to this year. The glee club had lost a lot of members with last year's graduating class. Though Artie, Tina, Sugar, Sam and Mercedes were still here, if the icy conversation he'd had with Mercedes was any indication, Blaine had a feeling they weren't going to be too friendly toward him.

~_You can do this_, ~ Blaine told himself reaching for the front door and pulling it open. ~_Even if they won't talk to you, it still won't be as bad as starting at a new school. You at least are on speaking terms with classmates even if they aren't necessarily friends, ~ _he said, continuing his silent pep talk as he made his way down the hallway to his locker.

As he approached his locker, Blaine saw a familiar face near it - Artie. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid his fellow Glee Club members all day but he also hadn't expected any of them to be waiting for him at his locker.

~_Wait, how does he even know which locker is mine this year? I don't remember telling anyone_, ~ Blaine questioned as he continued his approach. It was then that he realized that Artie wasn't just hanging out near his locker but was in fact putting in the combination for the locker below his own locker.

It didn't take long for Blaine to realize just how ugly this situation could be if all of their friends decided to hate him for dumping Kurt. Forcing a smile onto his face, the teen kept walking.

"Hey, Artie," Blaine said, coming to a stop beside the teen in the wheelchair. "Small world, huh? What are the chances of us ending up with lockers so close to one another?" he continued, leaning a shoulder against the lockers next to his and Artie's.

"I'm just glad I don't have to spend time trying to get my locker change this year because they gave me one of the top ones," Artie replied, opening his locker and putting his jacket into it. Being the first day, he hadn't yet got his books.

Closing the locker again, he backed up to give Blaine room to get into his own locker.

"You know the awkward small talk isn't necessary," Artie told him. "I still consider you a friend, even if you and Kurt aren't still together."

As he pulled open his locker, Blaine turned his head to look down at Artie. "I appreciate that. Honestly I wasn't sure how everyone would feel, especially after my conversation with Mercedes when she was planning the going away party."

"Well, you took us by surprise. You and Kurt seemed like one of those high school couples that would actually make it beyond high school. However, the Glee Club has seen so many combinations of girlfriends and boyfriends over the years that we've pretty much had learned to go with the flow. Only one that might not be too happy with you is Mercedes. She and Kurt were pretty close."

"If she's the only one, I'll count myself lucky," Blaine said. "What's your home room this year?" he asked. Having put his jean jacket into the locker he pushed the door shut.

"One twenty-eight."

"Looks like we're not in the same home room this year," Blaine commented. "I'll catch you later, Artie," he said, turning to head toward his own home room which was one hundred and ten and in the opposite direction of Artie's.

Feeling a bit more at ease after his conversation with Artie, Blaine strode down the hallway. Halfway to his destination Blaine noticed an unfamiliar face standing off to the side of the hallway. The girl, who had long, raven black hair pulled back into a braid, was switching her attention between a piece of paper in her hands and her surroundings. Blaine assumed the girl was new and was trying to figure out where to go. Having been new himself last year, he knew the maps McKinnley handed out didn't do much good. Blaine had relied on the tour Kurt had given him when they had come to see New Directions' Night of Neglect Concert more than the map issued to him when he had started at the school.

Putting on a smile, Blaine walked over to her. "Those maps they give you are practically useless," he told her.

The girl jumped slightly at the sound of his voice but looked up. Recovering quickly she addressed him, "I'm finding that out," the girl said in an accent that Blaine wasn't able to place. Wherever she had transferred from it wasn't in the area. "Any chance you could put me in the right direction?"

"Sure. I'm Blaine Anderson," he told her, holding his hand out to her.

Shifting the things she was holding to her left hand, the girl shook his hand. "EJ Nelson," she replied.

"And EJ is short for?" Blaine inquired.

"I'd rather not say. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but I really wish they had thought through my name just a little bit better."

"Okay then," Blaine said, not going to press for her full name on their first meeting. "Well, EJ, what home room are you looking for?"

"Room one ten."

"What do you know, you're in luck. That's my home room too," Blaine told her. Gesturing in the direction that he had been walking, he began to lead her in the direction of the classroom.

"I hope my brother gets lucky enough to meet someone as nice as you today," EJ commented as they walked down the hallway.

"What year is he?"

"Freshman. I really don't know which one of us has it worse - me having to leave my friends my last year of high school or him having to deal with being a freshman as well as being new."

"You both have it pretty rough if you ask me. If you don't mind me asking, why did your family move here?"

"Dad got a promotion at his job, but a transfer to good ole Lima, Ohio came along with that promotion. He's store manager for Explore Works Sporting Goods."

"Lima really isn't all that bad," Blaine told her.

"I'm sure it isn't but it is quite a change from Augusta, Maine."

"That's the capital of Maine right?" Blaine asked, as he indicated for her to turn down the hallway on their right. EJ nodded. "Yeah, I guess Lima would be a big adjustment then," he commented. "Here we are," he added, pointing to classroom one hundred and ten, which was the second room on the hallway.

The two walked into the classroom. Excusing herself, EJ headed toward the teacher's desk. Wondering what she was up to but being polite enough not to ask, Blaine headed for some empty desks in the back of the classroom, intending to save a seat for EJ. Knowing what it was like to be the new kid at a school, Blaine intended on trying to be a friend to the new girl. Not to mention he could use a new friend this year himself.

Blaine slid into the first empty seat in the first row of desks, the desks behind him and in the row next to him were empty. He didn't realize whom he had sat behind until she turned around and addressed him.

"Don't try to be chummy with me, Anderson," Mercedes told him. "What you did to Kurt was not cool, but because he asked me to be civil to you, I will, but don't think that means I approve of what you do."

Blaine was taken aback. He didn't have any idea what to say to Mercedes' speech, although he was touched at the fact that Kurt had asked her not to give him a hard time.

"Okay," he finally said after a few moments when nothing else came to mind.

Satisfied with the exchange, Mercedes turned back around. Looking past her, Blaine saw that EJ had finished her conversation with the teacher. When the new girl looked his way, Blaine motioned to the empty desk beside him.

"Thanks," EJ said moments later when she sank into the desk in the row next to Blaine.

"No problem. If you let me see your schedule and that map, I'll see what I can do to get you through your first day."

EJ gratefully turned the requested items over to Blaine. "I'll take any help I can get."

Neither one of them noticed the scathing look that Mercedes tossed back over her shoulder at the exchange.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter is a little longer than the previous one. It also introduces some new characters and hints at a new development in the story. Would love to hear reactions from my readers. Thanks to everyone who is reading, alerting and reviewing!

* * *

><p>"You look like hell," Rachel said, as Kurt placed his lunch tray down across the table from her Tuesday afternoon. A salad and a bottle of cherry flavored water were already in front of her.<p>

"Why thank-you Rachel Berry for that inspirational commentary," Kurt said, as he sank down into the brown plastic cafeteria chairs.

"It looks like you didn't sleep at all," Rachel continued, this observation said with a bit more sympathy in her voice. She let Kurt's sarcastic comment slide. She was used to his ways and dealt with them, just as Kurt put up with her little idiosyncracies. It was what friends did.

Kurt sighed. "Well I definitely didn't get enough but I dozed off at some point because I don't think Blaine magically showed up in the city last."

"You had another dream about Blaine?" Rachel asked not really needing the confirmation. It wasn't the first time.

Across the table from her Kurt nodded his head in reply.

"Maybe you shouldn't even talk to him," Rachel suggested slowly. She knew what Kurt was going through, remembering all to well the hell she had gone through when Finn had broken up with her. Like she had still loved Finn, she knew her friend still loved Blaine which meant she had to tread this subject carefully. "I know talking to him or getting a text message from him makes you feel good," she continued, having seen Kurt's mood lift while talking with Blaine, "but then you seem more depressed afterwards."

"It's not that simple," Kurt replied, twisting the top off his bottle of water and taking a sip.

"I know it isn't but I hate to see you like this."

"Things will get better once I switch dorm rooms," Kurt told her, though he knew even that wasn't going to fix everything. Switching dorm rooms wouldn't bring Blaine back but it would mean he would be able to get a decent night's sleep.

"Yes, things here will get better but that won't solve the depression you're slipping into because of missing Blaine. I haven't seen you like this since before you met Blaine back when Karofsky -"

"Don't go comparing this situation to that!" Kurt told her, raising his voice. "You, Finn, and the others don't know everything that was going on back then. You can't possibly understand that situation so don't try to compare anything to it."

"Okay," Rachel replied quickly, holding her hands up in surrender. She looked around to see if they had attracted anyone's attention. So far no one seemed to be giving them the time of day. "Look Kurt, Finn and I are just worried about you. We want you to be happy and we're willing to do anything we can to help you work through whatever is bothering you."

Kurt sighed. "I know."

"Then don't push us away, even when we might say things that you don't want to hear. We're just trying to help you keep things in perspective. You've got Finn really worried. He says he hasn't talked to you since Saturday night and wanted to know how things were going with the room change."

"He could have called me," Kurt stated, taking his fork and stabbing a piece of chicken from the pasta dish he had ordered for lunch.

"Finn was planning to tonight if you hadn't called him," Rachel replied. "He's afraid of making things worse."

Kurt didn't reply. He knew his stepbrother was worried about him, and in his own way trying to look out for him, but he knew that Finn couldn't possibly understand how he felt about Blaine. How hard it was to let him go, even though Blaine had broken up with him. Part of him still hoped that if there was someone else in Blaine's life that he might be able to win him back if they stayed friends. At the very least, Kurt would know what he had loss Blaine too.

Deciding that it would be best to change the subject at this point, Rachel started talking about their classes, as the two of them had near identical schedules. At least academics were a safe topic for them at this point. As the conversation progressed though, Kurt's mood didn't lighten with the change of topic. She also noticed that her friend was moving his food around on his plate more than he was actually eating it.

Rachel knew she was going to have to keep a close eye on him for a while. She also made a mental note to discuss things with Finn before her fiancé called Kurt. The best thing the two of them could probably do at this point was to avoid the subject of Blaine as Kurt was clearly not ready to let go.

~_And who am I to tell him he should_, ~ Rachel thought as she stabbed a cucumber with her fork as Kurt told her about his Industry Workshop class. While Rachel found the topic interesting, she was much happier with her own dance electives. She couldn't see letting all those lessons as a child, go to waste, even if she did love singing more than dancing. _~I didn't exactly just let Finn go when he broke up with me. I fought to get him back. I can't very well fault Kurt for not letting Blaine go._~

Though Rachel realized that Kurt had it a bit harder than she had. Whereas she had been going to the same school as Finn, Kurt and Blaine were in two different states. She guessed in Kurt's place she would be doing the same thing, taking any means of communication that she could get.

Rachel contemplating calling Blaine herself. Perhaps if she could make him see what a stupid mistake he had made and how miserable he was making Kurt then he would try to make things right. Even as she was forming a plan though, flashes of the Senior Class Presidential election came to mind and she dismissed all thoughts of interfering. She had only wanted to help then too, and she had only made things worse. They would never know if Kurt could have won or not as her actions had gotten him disqualified and almost suspended.

~_No, the best thing I can do is be supportive and stay out of the situation, _~ Rachel decided, even as she realized that Kurt had fallen silent. She sighed - being supportive wasn't going to be easy. Still, she was more than capable of keeping a one-sided, upbeat, conversation going. So, Rachel did one of the things she did best - she started talking about herself.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this," Dave Karofsky commented as he paused in the hallway three doors down from the choir room. As he had not gone back to school following his suicide attempt last spring, he was repeating his senior year. As the students from McKinley had been for the most part sympathetic to his situation, Karofsky had chosen to return to his previous high school. Thanks to his friendship with Kurt, he had gotten to know Blaine fairly well over the last few months too, and both of them had convinced him to try out for Glee this year.<p>

~_From what I hear, you're a good signer and you totally nailed the dance moves in the half-time performance your junior year, so you should give it a try. Music can be very therapeutic._~

Kurt's words echoed in his head. Too bad he wasn't there right now to keep pushing him toward the choir room. Kurt's support had been one of the key factors, along with his counseling sessions, in getting through the last few months. Karofsky was grateful for his friendship even though he couldn't understand it after everything he had put Kurt through.

"It'll be fine," Blaine told him, a hand coming to rest on Karofsky's shoulder. It was the Glee Club's first after school rehearsal and although official auditions weren't until the following week, Blaine had talked to Mr. Schuester about Karofsky auditioning early. Blaine was afraid that putting it off would only result in Dave not going through with it. The resistance he was meeting right now only proved his fears valid. "Auditions are just a formality thing really. You'll get in no problem," Blaine said confidently. Having helped Karofsky prepare he knew the jock was a decent singer, and after Sugar's audition the last year, knew he would do well enough to be accepted into the group. Though Sugar had improved, Dave was still better than the brunette.

"Maybe my singing will be okay but after everything else I've done, it's crazy to think they're going to want me to be a part of their group."

"You've changed Dave," Blaine told him. "Everyone can see that. Now maybe you won't be best friends with everyone in the group but they'll accept you. It's what the New Directions is all about."

Karofsky nodded but didn't take another step toward the choir room. In the silence of the near empty hallway, the sound of his phone beeping the receipt of a text message could clearly be heard. Glad for anything that would postpone actually walking into the choir room, Karofsky took his cell phone from the clip on his belt and opened the text. A smile instantly came to his face as he read the short text.

"Good news I take it?" Blaine asked, noticing the change on Karofsky's face.

"It's from Kurt. Go knock them dead."

Blaine smiled. Leave it to Kurt to find a way to make someone feel better even from hundreds of miles away.

"Now both of us can't be wrong, now can we?" Blaine asked.

"No, I guess not," Dave replied.

As the two of them continued on to the choir room, Dave put his cell phone back on its clip. As they entered the room, it was clear that most of the group had already arrived. Looking around the room, Blaine accounted for all of his remaining teammates, except for Sam, and another familiar face.

"Hey, EJ," Blaine greeted, walking across the room to the new girl. It turned out they'd had three classes together and Blaine had spent quite a bit of time with her during the school year. The topic of Glee hadn't come up though, and Blaine wondered why it hadn't occurred to him to mention it to her as he knew they needed new members this year. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I could definitely say the same thing," EJ replied. "Though with your dashing looks perhaps I should have assumed you were a performer."

Blaine smiled and ducked his head at the compliment. "Is this your brother?" he asked, noticing the younger boy sitting next to EJ.

"Yes, this is Jerry. Jerry, this is my friend Blaine."

Blaine shook hands with the younger teen and then wished them both luck before going to take a seat beside Karofsky. It was clear that EJ was much more comfortable being in this setting than Karofsky was at this point.

Sam walked into the room just as Mr. Schuester stepped to the middle of the room to address the group.

"Okay, guys, it's a brand-new year and our numbers are down quite a bit," Mr. Schue said, looking around at his remaining singers. We need six more performers to field a legal team and I figured we shouldn't waste any time trying to fill those spots. Though official auditions will be held next week, there are three people who are ready to audition today."

Schuester's gaze went to Dave Karofsky, sitting nervously in the front row. He had been ecstatic when Dave had approached him about joining Glee on the first day of the school year. The kid had talent and given recent events being a part of something like Glee would be good for him. Schuester could also see how nervous the teen was and given that wanted to get the teen up in front of the group as quick as possible.

"Dave, why don't you start us out," Will suggested, beckoning Karofsky forward.

Nodding, Karofsky got to his feet as did Blaine beside him. As the nervous teen made his way to the center of the room, Blaine headed for the piano.

"Just like we rehearsed," Blaine whispered to Karofsky as he passed behind the older teen.

Karofsky nodded, his mouth feeling dry. For the first time the saying, I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach, made perfect sense to him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before gazing at the familiar faces of the remaining Glee members. He took courage in the fact that none of them looked like they didn't want him here. In fact, they all wore looks of encouragement.

Glancing to his right, he met Blaine's gaze. Giving a slight nod to indicate he was ready, Karofsky listened as the opening strains of Chris Young's "The Man I Want to Be" filled the room. He changed his gaze back to his audience as he began to sing the lyrics he had become familiar with while rehearsing and had found that he could relate to. Even in his own ears the lines sounded hesitant at first but as no ridicule came from his captive audience, as he started the second verse, Karofsky became more sure of himself and that confidence reflected in his signing.

"Nicely done," Mr. Schuester said, as he joined in with the applause when the song came to an end. He gave Blaine and Karofsky time to reach their seats before turning to the other two newcomers. "I believe you said you wanted to do a duet for auditions?" he asked. Receiving a nod from EJ, Schuester directed his attention to the larger group again. "EJ and Jerry Nelson our new to our school so lets give them a warm welcome," he encouraged his students.

The other kids in the room did so, most of them having met EJ in classes. A few of them had also seen Jerry around but as he was a freshman hadn't had much interaction with the younger teen.

When the noise died down, Mr. Schuester invited the two newcomers to take their places. The brother and sister duo started singing "Somewhere Out There," the song made popular by the film "An American Tale." Both EJ and Jerry were good, but as Blaine listened to the lyrics his thoughts turned to Kurt and what his ex-boyfriend might be doing right now. Like the song said, they were under the same sky but in two different worlds and as much as he wanted Kurt in his world he also didn't want to hold the teen back. Until he could be in New York with Kurt, Blaine knew the best thing he could do was to suffer in silence.

* * *

><p>Kurt zipped up the last of his suitcases, glad to be finally able to get away from this room. "I think that's everything," he commented, looking at Rachel. "I really appreciate you helping me change dorm rooms," he told her, a small smile coming to his face.<p>

"It's no problem," Rachel said, happy to see the smile. Though it wasn't very big, it was one of the few genuine smiles she had seen on her friend's face since he had come to New York. "I just hope things are better for you this time around."

"I think they will be. Jason seems like a decent guy," Kurt said, thinking of his brief meeting with his new roommate the evening before at the housing department office.

Not wanting a repeat of the situation with Byron, Kurt had asked Jason Suarez point blank if he had a problem with him being gay. Probably not the most politically correct thing to do when first meeting someone, but given the circumstances, Kurt thought it had been necessary. His potential roommate's response had made me him smile - "as long as you don't try practicing pick-up lines on me, we'll be cool."

"He's actually in our English Composition class," Kurt told her.

"I thought you said you were rooming with a Sophomore?"

"Jason is a Sophomore, though apparently the English courses aren't his strong suit," Kurt replied, as he started gathering his belongings.

The door to the room opened then. As Kurt and Rachel looked in that direction, Byron walked through the door.

"You're still here?" Byron asked, a sneer on his face. "I thought you were taking your filth elsewhere."

"I was just leaving," Kurt replied. "I feel sorry for whoever get stuck with you as a roommate."

"Watch yourself, Hummel. The grass ain't always greener on the other side."

"Well, it definitely can't get any browner either," Kurt replied, slinging the strap to his book bag over one shoulder.

Kurt and Rachel quickly gathered Kurt's bags and headed out the door that Byron had just come though. Walking down the hallway toward the elevator, Kurt felt a weight lift from his shoulders. That feeling lasted until they were standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to arrive and he overheard a nearby conversation.

"Did you hear about what happened to one of the juniors today?" one boy was asking another.

"I've been kind of wrapped up in my schoolwork," the second kid admitted with a shake of his head.

"He found a black rose and a note outside his dorm room this morning. I've heard several different versions of what exactly the note said but apparently it was something threatening as the campus police were called to the dorm room. Most rumors say it has to do with the guy being gay."

Kurt glanced to Rachel to find the brunette watching him closely. Apparently, escaping his roommate wasn't going to solve all of his problems.

"It's just rumors," Kurt said quietly, trying to dismiss the news as the elevators doors opened up.

"Right. Rumors," Rachel said, trying to sound more confident than she felt as the two of them stepped onto the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Shifting his belongings to get out his new keycard, Kurt found the object and slipped it through the card reader. Though he had been prepared for the chance that his roommate would be in the room when he walked in, Kurt was not expecting the site that greeted him. Not only did he see Jason, but two other guys were in the room. Papers were spread out everywhere, including what would be his unmade bed.

"This is really a waste of time until we find a replacement. We could spend hours redoing the vocal arrangements for no reason at all," a broad-shouldered guy, with mocha colored skin said. He was leaning against one of the desks in the room, arms crossed in front of him.

"You really think we're going to find someone who can sing Oliver's part?" the second stranger said. Though of a slighter build than the first guy, it was easy to tell from his upper arms, which were draped over the back of the desk chair he was straddling, that he worked out. His back was to the door as he faced the room's other two occupants.

"Well . . . it's possible," the mocha skinned guy replied.

It was then that Jason, who was sitting on his bed, back to the wall, noticed Kurt presence in the room.

"Oh, hey Kurt," Jason said getting up from the bed. "Sorry about the mess. Give us a minute and we'll have things out of your way," the older teen was saying.

The boy with the mocha skin had already moved away from the desk and was quickly gathering the papers from the bed. Jason crossed over to Kurt and reached for the suitcase. His arm tired from carrying it from the building his other room had been in, Kurt gratefully turned it over. Meanwhile the third guy had got to his feet and took the bags that Rachel was carrying. The bed now clear, Jason and his friend placed the luggage on what was now Kurt's bed.

"Kurt," Jason began as Kurt deposited the rest of his luggage on the bed, "these are my two best friends. Alan Rochdale," he continued, gesturing to the mocha skinned boy, "is a Sophomore here with me. His room is at the end of the hall. Ken Lopez here," Jason said, indicating the other boy, "has been my best friend since first grade. He's not a NYADA student. He's currently a part-time pre-med student at NYU."

Kurt shook hands with both of them and then introduced Rachel.

"Girlfriend?" Alan asked after kissing Rachel's hand, looking toward Kurt.

"Um no, just a friend," Kurt told him, aware now that Jason hadn't mentioned his sexual orientation to his friend. "And future sister-in-law," he added to let Alan know that Rachel was spoken for. He owed Finn that much.

"And your brother trusts you hanging around her? The two of you must be close."

Kurt nodded once in agreement with the assessment. He and Finn were fairly close these days, though there was a time that no one would have predicted that. "We are," Kurt replied, knowing that it wasn't the entire reason. As close as he and Finn were, Kurt doubted his stepbrother would be as comfortable with his and Rachel's friendship if he was straight.

"Not to mention, Kurt would be more likely to fall for Ken here than Rachel," Jason remarked lightly, clapping Ken on the shoulder.

"Ahh," Alan said as he sat down on Jason's bed. "That makes a little more sense to me."

Feeling a bit uneasy as Alan's eyes were still on her, Rachel gave Kurt a hug. "I'm going to get going. I promised Monica I'd get dinner started tonight before she came home."

"Okay. Thanks for helping me with my belongings, again."

"Let's just make this the last time for a while, huh?" Rachel said teasingly, disappointed that the comment only drew a small smile from Kurt.

"You got it."

"Well, it was nice meeting you all," Rachel said to the rest of the guys. She gave a general wave to all of them before turning to leave the room. "Oh, and Kurt will you please call Finn. The two of you are driving me crazy," she called over her shoulder before disappearing through the door.

Kurt cringed a bit at the comment. He had ended up turning his cell phone off Tuesday to avoid Finn's phone call. His step brother had left him a message for him to call back, something that he hadn't done yet two days later.

"The stepbrother?" Alan asked, clearly not afraid to ask personal questions from the start.

"The over protective step brother," Kurt replied.

Smiling at his new roommate's comment, Jason spoke, "why don't we help you get settled in."

"I can do it, but thanks," Kurt said, trying to disguise the surprise he felt. "Go back to whatever it was you were doing before. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"The only thing you interrupted was the start of the same argument we had yesterday," Ken replied. "Let us give you a hand. It'll save my sanity if nothing else."

Unable to think of any good reason to decline the offer of help, Kurt consented. In no time the four of them had Kurt's things unpacked and put away, and the bed made. Soon the only task left was putting some of his pictures up on the bulletin board. As he tacked up a picture of his dad, Carole, Finn and himself at the wedding, he was unaware that he had an audience until a voice spoke at his side.

"This the boyfriend?" Ken asked.

Kurt glanced over to see him holding the picture of Blaine that Byron had kept taking down. He felt a stabbing pain go through his heart as he thought of how he wanted to answer that question with the word yes. That wasn't to be though.

"Ex-boyfriend," he replied reluctantly.

"And from the tone in your voice I would say that wasn't your choice," Ken said sympathetically as he handed the photo over to Kurt.

Kurt didn't know how to reply to that observation. Whether or not it was his choice, Blaine still wasn't his boyfriend. It might not have been his idea to break up but he hadn't done much to keep it from happening. Maybe if he had fought to keep Blaine a little harder . . . but it didn't matter now. Begging Blaine to take him back now would just look pathetic not to mention probably ruin any chance of a friendship between him and his ex-boyfriend. As hard as it was just being friends, Kurt didn't want to think about the possibility of not having Blaine in his life at all.

"We're still friends," Kurt finally said.

Kurt tensed up a bit when Ken rested his hand on his shoulder. The paramedic gave his shoulder a slight squeeze and then removed his hand.

"Well, I think I better get going or I'm going to be late for my shift," Ken said, glancing at his watch.

"Okay. You're off next Tuesday, right?" Jason asked from his spot on his bed.

"Yeah and other than my chem lab I'll be free."

"Alan and I will see if we can't get a room here on campus that we can hold auditions in. We've still got that gig at Ocean Cove in two weeks. If we can't fill Oliver's spot next week then I'm going to have to cancel the appearance."

"Maybe we should just cancel now. Give them a chance to fill the spot for their amateurs' night," Alan suggested.

"Do you realize how hard it was to get us this gig to begin with?" Jason asked him. "This isn't like one of the open mike things or competitions that we've preformed at before. Ocean Cove is a paying gig and a popular place for groups in the area to preform," he told his friend, talking about the eighteen and over club that was located two blocks from NYADA. It was a popular hangout for local teens and college students.

"Then we're just going to have to find a fourth person. Why did Oliver have to transfer out to that California school anyway?" Ken commented.

"True love, or so he claims," Alan replied, answering the rhetorical question.

Ken laughed. "I'll catch you guys later. I'm hoping it's a slow shift tonight as Friday nights never are and I've got some homework to catch up on," he said, taking a step toward the door. "Nice meeting you, Kurt," he added, as he gave a general wave to all three guys as he opened the door and left the room.

"Speaking of homework, I've got some of my own," Alan said. "I'll catch you for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jason said, as Alan also left the room, leaving Kurt and his new roommate alone.

As the door shut behind his friend, Jason let his gaze fall on Kurt who was pushing a push pin through the picture of Blaine, once again putting it up on his bulletin board. "So, what's your major?"

Kurt turned from the bulletin board and looked at his roommate. Jason was wearing a thoughtful expression as he gazed at him. "Performing Arts," he responded, wondering if his roommate was going somewhere with the inquiry. Kurt was getting the feeling that the question hadn't been asked because of idle curiosity.

"You sing then?" Kurt nodded in reply. "Ever consider singing in an Acapella group?"

"I'm not sure my voice would blend well in a small group," Kurt replied, still curious about his roommate's reasons for the questions. Kurt took the few steps necessary to reach the bed and sat down facing Jason. "Why?"

"Well, I'm sure you heard our conversation just now. Alan, Ken and I have an Acapella group - True Harmony. Ken and I actually started it in highschool with two other guys. We recruited Alan and Oliver last year when the other two left for college. Two weeks before the school year starts, Oliver told us that he was changing schools to be closer to his fiancé - which now leaves us with three members. We really don't want to hold open auditions but everyone Alan and I know either aren't interested, have very little singing talent, or can't sing a tenor part. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say you're a tenor."

"Countertenor, actually."

Jason nodded. "And you sure you're not interested in joining?"

Kurt shook his head. Though being part of a singing group, the joke of a choir he was in didn't count, appealed to him, he doubted his voice would blend well with the other three.

"Okay then," Jason said, letting the subject drop for now.

As Jason got up and headed for his desk though, Kurt had the feeling that his roommate wasn't done with the subject for good. He figured he would be hearing something on the topic again in the coming days. As his phone started ringing, Kurt put the issue out of his head. Checking his phone, he saw Karofsky's name on the screen.

"Hey, David," Kurt said, answering the call. Scooting back on the bed, he settled his back against the wall. "How did the audition go?"

Blaine sighed in frustration as once again he messed up the piece he had been practicing. Going back to the beginning of the section again, he started playing once more. Just as he was about to reach the spot again when his father's shout caused him to jump and hit the wrong keys.

"Dammit! Is that the only thing you know how to play?"

Recovering, Blaine let his hands fall from the keyboard as he turned his head to look over his shoulder. His father was in the doorway of the livingroom, his cell phone in his hand. Blaine idly wondered if his father was in the middle of a call. ~_If he is, for the caller's sake, I hope he put the person on hold, _~ Blaine thought.

"It's hard enough to concentrate with the racket you make around here as it is," Ryan Anderson continued, not waiting for his son to answer, "but listening to you play the same thing over and over is beyond irritating!"

"It's called practicing, Dad," Blaine responded, his own voice having a biting edge to it.

"Well, if you were any good maybe it wouldn't take you so long to get it right. I might as well just be throwing money away. It's not like you're going to be able to amount to anything with your silly hobby anyway. Unless of course you plan on wasting your time with those silly amusement park gigs the rest of your life."

"No, Dad that's not what I plan on doing, although music is more than just a hobby to me."

"You need to stop living in your fantasy world and pick a good solid career path. Your brother just got lucky, though at least he did have a back-up plan," Ryan Anderson said, speaking of Blaine's older brother Cooper.

Cooper had managed to get an Associates degree in business while going to school for acting. Blaine idly wondered what their father would say if he knew about his elder son's advice to Blaine and the rest of the Glee club that college was a waste of time.

"I'm going to college, Dad. I'll have a teaching degree -"

"In what, music?" he scoffed.

Blaine paused a moment. Though he still planed on trying to pursue a preforming career, whether it be Broadway or just singing, Blaine's plan was to go to school for a degree in Musical Education. He wasn't as much of a dreamer as Kurt was, something that he admired in his boyfriend. ~_Ex-boyfriend_, ~ he reminded himself once again. His dream was to perform but the practical streak in him knew the statistics on the success of that dream. He figured there was no harm in having a back-up in place. Yes, Kurt was the dreamer and he was the realist. ~And perhaps that is the reason that Kurt never doubted our relationship surviving this school year apart.

"Yes and what is wrong with that?" Blaine asked, acknowledging his father's question.

"It's not a real career," Ryan Anderson replied, his voice raised. "Then again, what more should I expect from you? You're already an embarrassment to me."

"Because I'm gay?" Blaine countered.

As he usually did when his second son's sexual orientation was brought up, Ryan pretended that he hadn't been asked a question. "Are you about done making noise? I've got some work I need to get done."

"Yeah, I'm done now," Blaine said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate now anyway. Reaching up he pushed the sheet music together as he heard his father mutter something under his breath. Blaine decided that he really didn't want to know what it was.

After depositing his sheet music in his room, Blaine went back downstairs. Popping is head into the kitchen he told his mother he was going for a walk.

"Where?" she asked, the concern clear in her voice as she looked up from dinner preparations. Blaine wondered if she had overheard his most recent argument with his father.

"I don't know. I just need to clear my head," he told her, grateful that at least one of his parents accepted him for whom he was even if she wasn't as open with the acceptance as Burt Hummel was of Kurt. "I have my cell phone, and I'll leave it on."

"Okay," Alicia Anderson relented, knowing that trying to convince her son not to leave the house wouldn't get her anywhere. "Just be careful," she added.

"I will."

"Should I hold dinner for you?"

"I think I'll skip on dinner at the table tonight, if you don't mind," he said, the thought of sitting at the same table as his father after the conversation that they just had did not exactly appeal to him.

Alicia looked at her son with sympathy. "I'll put something away for you and you can heat it up when you get home," she told him. "Be careful."

"I will," Blaine told her before turning and leaving the kitchen.

He didn't waste anytime leaving the house, not wanting to risk even a brief encounter with his father. In moments he was climbing behind the wheel of his red Jeep. Backing out of the driveway Blaine's thoughts went to the conversation, if you could call it that, that he had just had with his father. Just once he wished that his father could not criticize him and just support him. He didn't have to agree with every choice he made, didn't have to agree with his lifestyle, all Blaine wanted was his father to accept him - faults and all.

As his thoughts tumbled around, Blaine started driving without any real destination in mind. Not long ago it would have been no question where he would head off to - after an argument with his father, ever since meeting Kurt, Blaine would automatically go to the other teen for support. Once they had started dating, no one would have given a second thought to him showing up at the Hummel-Hudson household, even if Kurt wasn't there. Now, Finn was the only one occupying the house that his mom had started referring to as his second home, and Blaine had a feeling that he wasn't exactly high on the list of people that Finn wanted to deal with right now.

Despite that though, Blaine still found himself at a familiar destination - Hummel Tire and Lube. He had shown up at the garage that Burt owned almost as often as the house as Kurt had often spent time with his father there. Pulling into the small parking area out front of the garage, Blaine put his Jeep in park and sat there looking at the familiar building. He still remembered the first time he had ventured into the building, back before he and Kurt were actually dating. At that time he had only met Kurt's father a couple of time, and the one time wasn't exactly the best meeting having been caught hung over and sleeping in Kurt's bed. He didn't really know Burt Hummel, but he had already been in awe over the relationship that Kurt had with his father. It had been concern for Kurt that had sent him into the shop that day, having realized that Kurt was naive when it came to the subject of sex, and closed off to the idea of talking about it. Even then, Blaine knew that if anyone could reach Kurt it was his friend's father.

Would Burt still welcome him now, even after he had broken up with Kurt? Blaine wasn't sure, but given the relationship he had developed with his ex-boyfriend's father, the teen didn't think that Burt Hummel would have written him off that easily. Finn was a completely different matter. Despite the rocky relationship that had existed between Finn and Kurt when he had first met Kurt, Blaine had seen that relationship develop and grow stronger since the two had become step brothers. Had seen first hand how protective that Finn could get when it came to Kurt these days. Blaine knew that he wouldn't be immune to that protectiveness if Finn blamed him for hurting Kurt.

Sitting in the driver's seat, Blaine noticed a sign that had been placed out front of the garage - part time evening help wanted.

Though he had never entertained the thought of getting an afternoon job during the school year, looking at the sign Blaine finds the ideal appealing. It would serve a couple of purposes. One, it would get him out of the house and away from his father more often. Number two, he could start saving some money up for when he graduated and left for college. He had some money in his savings from his summer job, but adding to that could never hurt. And finally being in the familiar place would make him feel closer to Kurt.

Still, the real question was whether or not Finn would even consider hiring him?

~_Well, there is only one way to find out, _~ Blaine thought, pulling the key out of the ignition and getting out of the Jeep. Feeling very nervous, he started walking toward the garage. Entering the building he inquired if Finn was around from the first mechanic that he saw. Fred Reynolds, a long time employee of the garage, directed him toward the office. Thanking him, Blaine headed in that direction.

Approaching the office, Blaine could see Finn sitting behind the desk, head bent over paperwork. The door was open, and Blaine could hear soft rock playing quietly within. Stepping into the doorway, Blaine dug up the courage to knock on the door.

At the sound of the knock, Finn looked up from the desk. Blaine was the last person that he expected to see there, but he quickly tried to hide his surprise as he addressed his former classmate. "You're the last person I expected to see here," Finn said, his voice sounding colder than he meant it even to his own ears.

"I didn't exactly plan on stopping by myself," Blaine replied, not feeling any more at ease even though Finn hadn't yelled or immediately told him to get out. "I was just out trying to clear my head and wound up here. I guess some habits die hard."

"Well, if you're looking for small talk I'm not interested. I'm not quite as forgiving as Kurt is," Finn told him. If it wasn't for Kurt's plea to not make things worse echoing in his mind, Finn knew he would be telling Blaine exactly what he thought of him. Despite being able to see Kurt's assertion that Blaine was hurting too clearly on the younger teen's face, Finn still wanted to give Blaine a piece of his mind. ~_Which would only make the situation with Kurt worse_, ~ Finn thought, glancing to his cell phone resting on the desk. Kurt still wasn't taking or returning his phone calls. "Apparently that forgiveness doesn't extend to family members thought."

"Did you and Kurt have an argument?"

Finn looked up at him. "Yes. About you as a matter of fact."

"I'm sorry."

The genuine sound behind the words kept Finn from speaking the first words that came to his mind. Blaine did sound genuinely sorry. "He asked about you," Finn ventured, watching as Blaine looked up at the words, a hopeful look on his face. "And I guess I wasn't exactly sensitive to his how Kurt is feeling about all this, and he got upset with me. He's been avoiding my calls for the last few days and won't call me back."

"Do you want me to talk to him? Causing trouble between the -"

"Dammit Blaine! Don't you think you've done enough?" Finn said, his voice rising. Beyond Blaine he saw several of the mechanics glance in the direction of the office. Lowering his voice, Finn continued. "Breaking up with Kurt was bad enough. You haven't seen how devastated he was by that but trying to be his friend now; I don't think it's helping."

"So you're telling me not to talk to him?"

"I'd like to," Finn replied, "but if Kurt found out I did then he wouldn't talk to me at ever again." Finn paused, trying to decide what he wanted to say next. "What I really want is for my stepbrother to be happy again. Whatever it takes to accomplish that, is what I want."

Blaine looked down at the cement floor of the garage. He got the implication that Finn wasn't saying, which was if that meant Blaine needed to be completely out of the picture than he would be okay with that.

"I guess me inquiring about the part time job is a waste of time then?" he asked, not looking up.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I've got more free time than before and apparently my presence around the house is not welcomed by my Dad. I figured a part time job would get me out of the house more and allow me to add to my savings. Considering the state of things though, I understand if you don't want me around the place."

Finn sighed. "I really don't want you around here but the simple fact is Kurt helped out a lot more than anyone realized and we're falling behind," Finn replied, not mentioning the fact that even Blaine's contributions to the family run operation were being missed. "However, considering the lack of applicants and the fact that those who have come inquiring about the job seem like they would have trouble even pumping gas, it doesn't make sense from a business perspective to turn away someone who knows something about cars and knows their way around this garage."

Blaine finally looked back up from the floor.

"The job only pays eight dollars an hour, as it's all we can afford right now. Mostly you'll be assisting the other mechanics and maybe doing some of the more routine things on your own. The schedule can be flexible, although we are going to need help most Saturdays at least for a few hours."

"Except for Glee competitions Saturdays won't be a problem," Blaine told him.

Finn nodded, unable to believe he was actually going through with this. However, despite how much he wanted Blaine out of his life right now, this was business and he couldn't let personal feelings affect that. Finn motioned to the chair across the desk from him.

"Have a seat and let's iron out the details," Finn told him.

Blaine nodded slightly, as he stepped into the office and took the seat indicated. Being away from the house more would be good for him and his father would probably be happier too.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So, I've known this was AU from the beginning but after the unsettling finale this is about as AU as you can get. I'm still continuing it though as right now I'm liking my own little world much better than I do the cannon world right now. And yes I know they graduated Mercedes on the show but in this story I'm sticking with her being a year behind Kurt so she's still at McKinley with Blaine. If you got the time, a review would be most appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Finishing the assignment he had been working on, Kurt closed the book and slipped it and his binder into the messenger style bag sitting next to him. His work for tomorrow's classes was done, although he had several other assignments that he could start on. Somehow, the prospect of more school work didn't appeal to him though.<p>

Kurt's eyes fell on the alarm clock which read nine thirty. Kurt still hadn't called Finn back, although his stepbrother had left yet another message on his phone, having called while Kurt was taking a shower. Finn would still probably be up. Reaching out, Kurt picked up his cell from the mattress where it was resting. A quick glance at his roommate showed him that Jason was happily listening to music on his iPod, his roommate's head bobbing in time to the music as he read a text book. Deciding that he'd get enough privacy for his conversation without leaving the room, Kurt quickly found Finn's name in his contacts and placed the call.

"Hey, dude, I'm glad you finally called. School keeping you busy?" Finn asked when he answered the call. Kurt didn't miss the surprise in his stepbrother's voice.

"Yes, although I can't honestly say that is what took me so long to call you back," Kurt replied. As convenient as that excuse would have been Kurt knew he couldn't lie to Finn, which was why he had been avoiding talking to his stepbrother in the first place.

"It's cool man. I know you've been going through a rough spot. Rachel says she helped you move into a new room. What's the new roommate like?"

"Jason seems okay," Kurt replied, not ready to pass judgement on the guy one way or another yet. This union was still young, though so far they were getting along. "At least he doesn't hate me because I'm gay. That's a start."

"Good. Hopefully, you can get some decent sleep then," Finn replied.

Kurt didn't comment on the statement figuring the "yes, mom" reply that came to mind would not go over well with Finn.

"I'm coming out there next weekend," Finn said, continuing when Kurt didn't make any comment.

"I hope you're not making the trip on the count of me," Kurt said quickly. "I'm fine, Finn. Really. It's just been an adjustment this past week."

"I won't deny that I am worried about you, Kurt, but it's not my only motivation. I miss Rachel. I haven't seen her since I visited her for Fourth of July."

Kurt couldn't stop the sad smile that came to his face. He could understand how his step brother felt on some level. He missed Blaine and if hoping on a bus or a plane back to Lima to be with him as if they had never broken up, even if it was only for an hour, Kurt knew he would jump at the chance. Sadly, that wasn't an option.

"Okay, as long as it isn't just to checkup on me," Kurt replied.

"It isn't but plan on freeing up a few hours for your dear-old brother while I'm there. I do want to spend some time with you."

"I think I'll be able to it you in around my schoolwork," Kurt replied, immediately cringing at the remark. The last thing he wanted was Finn thinking that he didn't have a life outside of school here in New York, even if that was the case. "So, what about the garage? I thought you said you guys were getting swamped with work. Did you find someone to work part time already?"

"Yeah, I did. I hired someone today, although I was coming out even if it meant pulling an all nighter to get some extra work done before hand. I still think I might put in some late nights this week. It'll make me feel less guilty about not being here on a Saturday."

"Even Dad took Saturdays off from time to time," Kurt supplied, trying to ease his stepbrother's guilt.

"Good point," Finn replied. "Besides, Mac is more than capable of handling things at the shop for a few days. I often wonder if he resents me coming in and taking over things, despite him helping me get settled in running the shop this summer. I mean he's worked for Burt for years, and here comes this teenager with only a high school degree taking over mostly because his mom happened to marry the shop's owner."

For the first time since coming to New York, Kurt found himself laughing, though it didn't last long. "Mac's been working for my Dad for as long as I can remember," he affirmed. The man had become an honorary uncle to Kurt over the years. After his mother had died, Kurt had stayed with Mac's wife after school until his Dad picked him up until he had turned thirteen and his Dad had decided he was responsible enough to stay home alone for a few hours. "I'm sure Dad made sure there would be no hard feelings with you taking over running the shop with Mac. Just don't go getting a big head and you'll be fine."

"Believe me, I'm quite aware that most of these guys in here know more than I do."

There was a slight pause. "So who did you hire? Anyone I would know?"

"Um," Finn said awkwardly, not sure he really wanted to bring up Blaine's name. Still, he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep it quiet forever. Either Kurt would come home and find out Blaine was working at the garage or someone, maybe even Blaine himself, would mention it to him. "Blaine came by asking about the position, so I hired him. I think he's trying to find something to occupy his time."

"How did he seem to you?"

Finn sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation with his stepbrother but he also didn't want Kurt to start avoiding his phone calls again. He thought about how Blaine had seemed that afternoon and Blaine's comment about being out clearing his head. "He seemed a bit depressed actually and I definitely got the impression that he was trying to avoid his house for a while when he stopped by this afternoon."

"His father is a jerk," Kurt replied, thinking of the elder Anderson's dismissive attitude the few times Kurt had met him. The disdain he had for Blaine's father equaled what he had felt for Karofsky and Azimio at one time when the other two teens were bullying him.

"I'll have to take your word for that," Finn said, realizing that as long as Blaine and Kurt had been dating he had never even caught a glimpse of Blaine's father. He did remember meeting his mom briefly when Sectionals were held at McKinley his senior year, though. The intensity in which Kurt had made the statement though made Finn relieved that he hadn't turned Blaine away that afternoon. Not that he wanted to spend more time with the other teen but if a job at the garage got him away from a rough situation at home then Finn was willing to have Blaine around the place. "The extra help at the garage will be appreciated," Finn added.

"Finn, you're not going to do or say anything potentially embarrassing or that might make things more awkward are you?"

Finn didn't miss the panic in his stepbrother's voice. "Look Kurt, I hate that Blaine hurt you like he did. I won't pretend otherwise and I already told Blaine how I feel."

"Oh, God," Kurt moaned, resting his forehead in the hand not holding the cell phone, his elbow placed on his knee.

"I didn't threaten him or anything, just told him how I felt about the situation. I think it needed to be done with him working at the garage."

"I guess," Kurt said, not feeling any more at ease about the situation than before. He was wondering if he should call Blaine and figure out if he needed to do any damage control or not. If his feelings weren't so mixed up when it came to Blaine there wouldn't be any hesitation but he was sure if he talked to Blaine at this point that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep easily tonight and he needed some sleep.

"Kurt, I don't want to fight about this with you any more. We're obviously not going to see eye to eye on the subject, so let's just drop it okay. I promise to be civil to him while he is at the garage."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Nothing, although I'm hoping you won't go back to avoiding my phone calls."

Kurt felt guilty at that remark. It really had been a childish thing to do. "I won't," Kurt told him.

"Good, because I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, Finn. I'm going to be fine. I can look out for myself."

"I know you can. You were doing that before we were friends."

"You mean back when you and Puck were tossing me into dumpsters. Yeah, I was doing a bang up job looking out for myself then."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"No."

"And I guess I deserve that, but even then Kurt, you were looking out for yourself. You didn't go running to your Dad or the teachers about what was going on, and you refused to let what we were doing beat you. You still held your head up high and continued to be yourself. I admire that about you but I also now how relentless people like your first roommate can be. They're closed-minded people who see someone who's different and proud of whom they are, and that scares them. They'll do anything to get rid of that threat. To make themselves feel like the better person. As you just pointed out, I _was _one of those people at one time."

"You were never as bad as Byron."

"Maybe not, but I still went along with the crowd because I was more worried about what people thought of me and being popular, then about doing the right thing. You knew you couldn't outmatch us physically so you stood up to us in a more subtle way - you refused to change to fit in then and I know that isn't going to change now. Just keep in mind Kurt that this isn't high school anymore. You just said so yourself, there are worse people out there than who Puck and I used to be. People who wouldn't give a second thought about hurting you, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll be careful, Finn," Kurt replied, touched by his stepbrother's words.

"Okay, then. I'll see you next weekend. Goodnight, Kurt."

"Night, Finn," Kurt replied before ending the phone call.

The weight on his shoulders seemed a little lighter as Kurt let his cell phone slip from his fingers onto the mattress. Reaching for his text book for his Acting for the Camera class, Kurt opened it to the second chapter. Settling back against his pillows, he began the reading assignment that was supposed to be done by his class the following day.

* * *

><p>Voices brought Kurt out of the peaceful sleep he had been in.<p>

"The room was torn apart. Luckily both of them were spending the night elsewhere."

"Makes you wonder if whoever did it knew they wouldn't be there."

"This is getting out of hand," he heard Jason say. "How are they getting into the dorm buildings?"

Kurt opened his eyes to see Jason standing in the doorway of their dorm room. He wasn't able to see the people that the other voices belonged to, as his roommate was blocking his view. As he pushed himself up onto one elbow, trying to remember actually clearing his bed of school books and going to sleep, he continued to listen to the conversation.

"It has to be another student."

"Or students," another familiar voice said. Kurt recognized Alan Rochdale's voice.

"Are they even sure this is related to the other incidents? I mean it doesn't seem to fit," Alan asked.

"You mean because although Neil definitely isn't butch masculine he isn't gay?"

"Well, there is that but I was thinking more along the lines that the other incidents were simply notes and black roses left out in the open. This time there was an actual break-in," Alan commented.

"And a black rose left on Neil's desk."

"Damn," Jason muttered.

"Well, I for one hope they catch whoever is behind this quickly. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm getting concerned. I mean he's clearly got access to the dorm buildings and now he's proven he can get into the rooms. Are any of us safe?"

There were some comments made that Kurt wasn't quite able to make out and then someone made a comment that caught his attention.

"You should really be careful, Jason. Letting that freshman room with you might not have been the best thing to do. You may have made yourself a target."

"Yeah, maybe you can get him to leave. Tell him you changed your mind."

"I'm not asking Kurt to leave. He seems like a decent guy, and if he does become a target for this idiot who is trying to bully people into dropping out of NYADA then I will proudly stand by his side. We've all earned our places in this school and none of us should stand by and let some close minded person affect that."

"It's your choice," the guy who made the comment about Jason making himself a target said.

Kurt felt bad. Did the fact that he had moved into the dorm room with Jason put the other teen at risk? He sat up on the side of the bed as Jason said good-byes to the teens he was talking to and turned around.

"So how much of that did you hear?" Jason asked, when he noticed Kurt was awake.

"Enough," Kurt replied. "What exactly is going on?"

"Someone trashed a dorm room two floors above us. Both the occupants were out, but the place is pretty messed up and apparently it's linked to the other incidents on campus with certain students receiving black roses and being told to drop out of NYADA for a particular reason," Jason replied, as he sat down in his desk chair.

"Because of their sexual orientation?" Kurt asked.

"That seems to be the reason, though Neil isn't actually gay. Granted he comes off a little more feminine than most guys but he's definitely interested in girls."

Both teens fell silent, apparently lost in their own thoughts. It was Kurt that broke it.

"I'll leave if you'd prefer. I don't want to cause any problems for you."

"You will do no such thing," Jason told him. "None of this has been directed at you and there isn't any indication that it will be. So far it's been directed toward Juniors. Even Neil should have been in the Junior class but he had to take a semester off due to a family emergency last year so it put him behind."

"And if that changes?"

"Then I'm going to be standing by your side through all of this. You don't think I've taken flak before because my best friend is gay. Ken has faced his own share of issues over the years and I've stood by him through all of that. I don't intend to start backing down from closed-minded idiots now."

Kurt looked across the room at Jason. He had a new admiration for the guy who was willing to stand up for him despite them barely knowing each other.

"Thanks," Kurt finally said.

"That's not necessary but your welcome," Jason said, getting to his feet. "Oh and you might want to check your text messages. You got quite a few last night after you fell asleep reading last night. I turned the phone off because you were completely out and I got tired of the beeping. I marked the page the text book was on when I moved it too, but I'm not sure if it's the right page or not."

"Um, thanks," Kurt said, embarrassed at having fallen asleep while reading, though it explained his lack of memory of cleaning things up last night. He reached for the cell phone that was on his desk, turning it on as Jason walked over to his closet.

* * *

><p>Finn was dividing his attention between the paperwork in front of him and his girlfriend whom was on the phone with him. It wasn't the best solution but the next work schedule was supposed to be posted by five tonight, which meant he had two hours left, and telling his fiance that he couldn't talk right now was exactly an easy feat. As he double checked to make sure the Thursday two weeks from now was completely covered, he half-listened to Rachel telling him about some incident that was happening on campus.<p>

"The latest incident occurred in Kurt's dorm building. I told Kurt to be careful but he doesn't seem to be too concerned."

The mention of his stepbrother brought Finn's attention completely away from the schedule. "Wait, what did you say."

"The last incident happened in Kurt's dorm building. I think he said it was two floors above his. No note this time but a black rose was left leading the campus security to believe it's connected with the other incidents. They've called the NYPD into the investigation."

"Why hasn't Kurt mentioned any of this to me?" Finn said, putting the pencil down and giving Rachel his full attention.

"He probably didn't want you worrying. Plus, I think he's trying to ignore the fact that it's happening."

"And what exactly is going on?"

"Well, campus security isn't releasing many details, but rumors are someone is trying to get the homosexual students to drop out of NYADA, although it seems to be directed at the junior class." Rachel told him. "Campus security is getting called for escort duty more often than the service is usually used. I've even seen them walking with students in broad daylight."

"And of course Kurt is probably refusing to make use of that service."

"Well you no Kurt. We do have a lot of classes together though so Kurt isn't walking alone too much and his new roommate seems to be taking an interest in Kurt's safety. Jason picked Kurt up at my apartment last night."

"Good," Finn said softly, grateful that Kurt apparently had someone there willing to look out for him.

As Rachel moved on to talk about auditioning for the school musical and talk about a the project her and two other classmates were talking about presenting for the Café Series project, Finn picked up the pencil again. Though he was staring at the schedule, his mind wasn't on it. Instead he was trying to decide if he should bring up the subject of the incidence that Rachel had just told him about with Kurt, or let it go for now. Kurt had promised to keep him informed about what was going on, so maybe Rachel was making it a bigger deal than it really was.

When Rachel finally ended the call, Finn hoped he had made appropriate responses in the correct places, he hadn't gotten any further with the schedule. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Finn realized that Blaine would have just gotten done with his shift, which was the teen's first day at the shop. There was a chance he could still catch his stepbrother's ex-boyfriend and Finn was curious to know if Kurt had mentioned anything about this to Blaine.

Abandoning the schedule for now, Finn got up and left the office. He caught up with Blaine out front of the shop talking with David Karofsky.

"Hey Karofsky," Finn said, walking toward the two of them.

Finn's former teammate looked up at the greeting. "Hey Hudson," David replied, holding his hand up for a hi-five, which Finn gave him. "Keeping yourself busy?"

"Yeah. I figure running Burt's shop is a respectable way to spend my time while I sort through things. How's things at McKinley?"

"Not bad. I still get some looks from time to time but I think they're from what I tried to do and not because I'm gay. The football team has been receptive of me being back and so is Glee so it should be a good year. Hopefully Sam can lead us to another State Championship."

"I'm looking forward to coming to the games and seeing how the Titans do this year."

"Look forward to seeing you there."

Finn turned his attention from his former teammate to his brother's ex-boyfriend. "Have you talked to Kurt much the last couple of days?"

"Um, we've exchanged a few text messages," Blaine replied, sounding nervous. He was trying to figure out where Finn was going with the inquiry given his last conversation with his now boss. He knew Finn wasn't happy about the continuing contact with Kurt.

"Has he talked about anything happening on campus?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. He just told me he had switched rooms and a bit about his roommate. Why?"

"I was just wondering," Finn said, not about to share the information that he had just gotten from Rachel. "I've actually got to get back to work now," he added, taking a step back as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the shop. "You two enjoy your day," he said.

Finn noted the confused look on both Blaine and Karofsky's faces as he turned around to head back into the shop.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey there. For all of those following this story - suprise! I finally got another chapter done. Sorry about the wait and sorry I can't promise quicker updates as I've got a lot going on in real life right now. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with me.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee and it's characters are not mine, just the plot line.**_

* * *

><p>Dave lead the way through the front door of his house. As he expected, the place was quiet. His twelve year old sister, Abby, was staying with some friends this weekend and his Dad had gone into the office to meet with his co-workers about a project that was due on Monday. Though his parents hadn't officially gotten a divorce or anything, his mother hadn't live with them since shortly after Dave got out of the hospital last spring. Though she and Abby spent time together, Dave and his mother hadn't exchanged more than a hello since she moved out. Though his father had tried to convince him on numerous occasions that the tension in the family was not his fault, Dave couldn't help but feel like it was.<p>

"I doubt either my father or sister will be home until late tonight," Dave commented as he closed the front behind Blaine. "So, we might as well make ourselves comfortable in the living room," he added, gesturing toward the large sectional that graced the middle of the room with the hand that wasn't carrying the bag of Chinese takeout the two teens had picked up on their way from the garage.

Blaine nodded as he walked toward the sofa, a second bag in hand. The two teens had gotten a variety of foods as they couldn't agree on what they wanted while pouring over the menu. He placed the bag on the coffee table, as he sat down on the sofa. Though this was not the first time Blaine had been in the Karofsky's house, it was the first time he had come over without Kurt and he felt a little uncomfortable though Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on why.

"I'll go get some plates and silverware from the kitchen," Dave said, placing the bag he was carrying down next to the first one. "What would you like to drink?" he asked, rattling off a few choices.

"Ice tea sounds good," Blaine said making a quick decision.

Dave nodded and left the room.

Leaning back against the couch, Blaine took out his cell phone. He stared at the darkened screen, his mind replaying the question Finn had asked him back at the garage. Finn had obviously heard about something happening in New York, probably from Rachel, and it had him worried or he wouldn't have asked him if he knew anything about it. Now Blaine was both curious and worried himself.

~_If you hadn't been an idiot last month this wouldn't be an issue because Kurt would have already told you about anything going on out there_, ~ Blaine scolded silently as him stared at the wallpaper picture of him and Kurt from Kurt's graduation. He ran through all of his options in his mind, trying to factor in how his ex-boyfriend might be affected by a phone call from him. As far as he had known Kurt was okay with their ongoing communication. After all, Kurt had been the one to suggest that they remain friends. Following his conversation with Finn at the garage though, Blaine had his doubts. There was also the issue of what to say. As Kurt wasn't talking to Finn about the issue, there was a high probability that he wouldn't voluntarily broach the subject with him either.

Deciding that a casual 'hey how's everything going' would produce no significant information from Kurt, Blaine sighed and returned his cell phone to his pocket. It wasn't long before Dave was returning from the kitchen with a tray with the drinks, plates, and utensils. Placing the tray on the coffee table with the Chinese food, the older teen sat down next to Blaine.

"I appreciate you helping me decide which colleges to apply to. I know I definitely need to apply to more than one college this year, especially as that one rejected me last year," Dave commented, handing a glass to Blaine.

"It's no problem," Blaine replied taking the glass from him. "I'm happy to help. Sometimes a second person to help you sort through your options helps immensely," he commented, placing the glass on the coffee table and reaching for one of the containers of Chinese. "We'll figure out what schools would be a good fit for you."

"I sure hope so. I started looking through brochures on my own and everything just started getting jumbled together," Dave said as he too started helping himself to the Chinese food.

"Lists are a wonderful thing."

Dave simply nodded. The two teens were quiet for a while as they ate their dinner. The buzzing of Dave's cell phone disturbed the silence.

Placing his almost empty plate on the coffee table, Dave pulled his cell phone out. "I texted Kurt while I was in the kitchen as Finn's question got me curious," he said, glancing briefly at Blaine as he made the comment.

"I almost did that myself," Blaine admitted. He paused a moment as he watched Dave scan over the text that had just come in. "Is it from, Kurt?" he finally asked when Dave started typing a reply.

"Yeah. He says Rachel is overreacting."

"I hope he's right," Blaine replied as he went back to eating his dinner.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you two breakup? You've both been miserable ever since."

"You mean you haven't asked Kurt already?" Blaine asked, a little surprised. Sure, he and Dave were friends but Kurt had always been closer to Dave than himself. Something that had made him uneasy at times given that Dave had made a pass on Kurt on Valentine's Day.

"No. I was going to but it was so hard for him to even admit that the two of you had broken up that I didn't press for details."

Blaine sighed. It wasn't as if what had happened was any big secret. Excluding the other new members of the Glee Club, Dave could ask any of their teammates what had happened between him and Kurt and get an answer. A few of them would probably even through in a few colorful descriptions of him in the process.

"It wasn't a mutual breakup. I was the one that chose to call it off before he headed to New York. I thought for sure that Kurt would fall in love with his new life in the city and find someone new and wouldn't want to be tied down by a commitment back here. I guess in a way you could call it a pre-emptive strike. I thought I was protecting us both form going through a bad break up somewhere down the road."

"You're an idiot, you know that," Dave said.

Blaine gaped at him in surprise. He wasn't sure what he had expected Dave to say but it sure wasn't that.

"Seriously," Dave said, breaking the silence. "Kurt is the bravest, most compassionate and forgiving person I know. Anybody would be lucky to call him their boyfriend and you had that. I know Kurt told you about Valentine's Day, so you know I had feelings for him . . . hell, I still have feelings for him and if I thought I had a shot, I'd take another chance at getting him to go out with me. I wouldn't stand a chance now anymore than I did back on Valentine's Day though because he still cares about you."

"He deserves someone better than me. Someone who won't break his heart out of some stupid notion of nobility."

"Perhaps he does," Dave said, not about to argue the point in a false attempt to make Blaine feel better. "However, right now at least, Kurt doesn't want anyone else."

Blaine remained silent, wondering if Dave was right. Wondering if he could really get Kurt to take him back. This hadn't turned out like he expected it to; hadn't expected it to hurt so long.

"Are you ready to start sorting through college brochures?" Blaine asked, choosing to change the subject rather than think about the situation with Kurt any longer.

"Yeah, sure," Dave said, getting the hint. He shoveled the last bit of Lo Mein into his mouth as he got up. Retrieving the pile of college brochures that had accumulated over the last few weeks, he returned to the couch.

Blaine was removing a notebook from his backpack as Dave sat down next to him. "The first thing we're going to do is make a list of the things you're looking for in a college. It'll help you narrow the choices."

Dave nodded as he started trying to figure out what he wanted out of his college experience. One thing was for sure, he wanted to get away from Lima and all the bad memories that this town held for him.

* * *

><p>The first floor of every NYADA dormitory building was devoted to practice rooms for students of all majors. Whether it be signing, acting or practicing an instrument that you needed a place to work the college provided a place both in the dormitory and in the classroom buildings. At peak times, the sign-up sheets for the rooms were filled for a week in advanced. At non peak times, such as Saturday afternoons when students were out enjoying the other things that New York City had to offer them, the sign-up sheets were not necessary. It was during these times that Kurt sought out the practice rooms. Not only was he sure to get a room with a piano, but he really had no desire to go exploring the city, though Rachel had tried several times to get her to go somewhere with her.<p>

Kurt's fingers expertly and smoothly found the correct ivory keys as he first ran through some warm-up scales and then moved onto a piece he was working on for his private lesson. These days, getting lost in the music was the only way that he could feel something - the rest of his day he went through almost like a daze. He was sure his class work was anything but stellar though Kurt didn't think he was failing any of them - at least not yet. He knew he would know by midterm when they gave out freshman progress reports to the parents. If he was failing any of his classes, Kurt knew that his father would be wanting to know why.

_~He's probably going to be questioning the grades I do get even if they are passing, _~ Kurt thought as he gathered up his sheet music at the end of his normal practice session.

Tucking the folder of music into his satchel, Kurt looked out the window of the practice room. The corridor was still empty and most of the doors to the practice rooms were open. As there was no one else waiting to use the room, he didn't have to leave if he didn't want to. Though he was tired of rehearsing the piece for his lesson, the teen really didn't feel like going to his dorm room to tackle any of his homework right then, although he probably should. He had a lot of reading to do before classes on Monday and he was in a real danger of falling behind after only the first week of the semester.

Kurt stood motionless for a few more minutes, weighing his options, and then with a sigh turned around and headed back to the piano. Dropping his bag back onto the floor next to the bench, the teen settled himself back in front of the piano. Immediately, his fingers found the smooth ivory keys, and soon the music from the musical Wicked was filling the practice room as Kurt played the familiar songs from memory. Unconsciously, he started singing along with his playing, letting the music totally absorb him. He was so into it in fact that he didn't notice when the practice room door was slowly opened a little. At least not until he reached the end of "Defying Gravity" and his unannounced audience gave themselves away.

Kurt jumped at the 'wow' that was uttered as he hit the high F that ended the song. Quickly recovering, he turned his head toward the door to find Jason, Alan and Ken crowded in the space giving them by the half-opened door as the three started clapping.

Kurt felt the heat start to rise in his cheeks at the attention as he said, "I didn't realize I had an audience."

"When we saw you in here, we were just planning on saying hi, but we sort of got distracted," Alan replied.

Kurt realized that the uttered wow had come from the older NYADA student.

"Did you guys need the practice room? I know I've been in here awhile," Kurt asked, not sure what else to say, although he could still see plenty of opened doors in the corridor behind the other three boys.

"No, there are plenty of practice rooms opened," Jason answered, as he exchanged looks with his two friends. Kurt didn't miss the nods from Alan and Ken and wasn't left wondering long what it was about as Jason turned his attention back to Kurt. "Kurt, we'd like you to join True Harmony. You'd be a perfect fit for the group and we wouldn't even have to rewrite Oliver's parts. His vocal range was higher than what most guys can hit, but not even he would've been able to hit the last note on "Defying Gravity.""

"The other day you wanted me to audition and now you're just out right asking me to join."

"As far as we're concerned what we just heard was the audition," Ken supplied.

Kurt paused, still unsure about the whole prospect. Sure he'd had solos before, but he had never been a part of such a small singing group. A group where even when not singing lead, each voice would be distinctive.

"I don't know . . ."

"Have you ever been a part of an accapella group before?" Alan asked.

"No," Kurt admitted.

"Then give it a try. What do you have to lose?" the sophomore encouraged.

Kurt thought over those words. Maybe he would like being a part of the group and it would be an interesting experience. At the same time though, he didn't want to ruin the reputation of the group that these three had worked so hard to establish. And Jason had mentioned an important upcoming performance - would he be able to learn the songs in time for that.

"I'm not sure I would be able to learn the part in time for the performance at Ocean Cove. I wouldn't want to ruin it for you."

"If you can play and sing songs from Wicked by memory I think you would be able to learn the parts for a few songs just as well as anyone else we might find with open auditions, and we'd have more time to rehearse this way," Ken pointed out.

"At least give it a try. Join us through our Ocean Cove gig. If things don't work out, you can walk away afterwards, no hard feelings and no questions asked," Jason said, in an attempt to sway Kurt's decision. "If we concentrate on just the songs we're going to preform, we'll have enough time to prepare."

Looking at the three expectant faces staring back at him, Kurt felt cornered. As much as he was convinced he would ruin the gig for them if he did join, he could also tell he would be disappointing them if he chose not to join.

"Fine, I'll give it a try," Kurt finally relented, wondering if he was doing the right thing or not. "But if I mess up the performance just remember who begged me to join."

"You'll do fine," Jason replied, with a wave of his hand. "Do you have time to practice now?"

Kurt nodded, still not wanting to face the pile of reading that was waiting for him up in their room.


	9. Chapter 9

"I have to go. I've got rehearsal in a few minutes," Kurt told him.

Blaine thought he heard a touch of excitement in the other teen's voice, which was something he hadn't heard since August. He was glad that his ex-boyfriend was showing an interest in something and though he would have really liked to go to New York and see Kurt's first performance with True Harmony, he hadn't suggested it. Talking on the phone was one thing, but to actually see Kurt would only be hard on the both of them.

"Okay. And good luck tomorrow. I'm sure you guys will do great," Blaine told him.

After an exchange of good-byes, Blaine ended the call and placed his cell phone down on the coffee table next to his math book. Turning his attention back to the book, he returned to trying to wade through the algebra two homework his teacher had assigned. Math had never been his favorite subject and right about now, he was about ready to admit defeat.

Deciding his time might be put to better use working on something else, Blaine closed the math book and pushed it off to the side. Leaning over, he reached into his backpack that was sitting on the floor next to his feet. Passing over the folder that contained the brochures for colleges he was looking into, Blaine pulled out the novel they were reading in English class. At least this was a subject he could understand.

Settling back against the couch, Blaine opened the novel to the last place he had left off. Before he could begin reading though, footsteps alerted him to someone else entering the room. Looking up, he saw his Dad enter the living room, making his way directly toward him. Reaching the couch, Eric Anderson put some brochures down on the coffee table.

"What are those?" Blaine asked skeptically, looking from the brochures to his father.

"College brochures I thought you might like to look at. You know application deadlines are fast approaching."

"I'm well aware of that, Dad," Blaine replied, closing the novel and placing it on the couch beside him. He knew trying to read it right then would only piss his Dad off, something that Blaine liked to avoid when possible. Moving to the edge of the cushion he was sitting on, he glanced through the brochures that had been placed in front of him, including one from his father's alma mater. He noticed immediately that all of them had two things in common. "Dad, all of these are for law programs at schools on the west coast."

"I thought teenage boys heading off to college were all looking for some fun in the sun. Beach parties and hot girls in bikinis. What more could a college guy ask for on the weekend."

~_I'm not at all interested in the girls in the bikinis, _~ Blaine thought, though he refrained from voicing it. _~Though the guys in the swimsuits wouldn't be bad to look at, ~ _he silently admitted. Except that Kurt wasn't on the west coast. He was in New York City and despite the current situation, Blaine had every intention of getting into a school as close to him as possible.

"I'm sure it would be great, however, I don't want to go to school on the west coast. I'm looking at schools in the east. NYU has a terrific teaching program."

"So, you are still set on pursuing a teaching degree. And teach what - music?" The disdain was clear in the elder's man voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Sharing my love of music with the next generation seems like a good way to spend my life."

"It's a waste of time. Nor is there any money in it!"

"Not everybody is as wrapped up in money as you are Dad. I would rather have to work a job doing something I enjoy then stuck in an office all day at a high paying job that I hate."

"How do you know you would hate being a lawyer? I don't think you've even bothered reading one law book I gave you to look at."

"Actually, I did," Blaine told him, looking up at his father. He knew the older man wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "I kept falling asleep every time I tried to read any of them. Not exactly conducive to making it through a law program now is it?"

"Well fine, if you don't want to be a lawyer than get a degree in business. Become a doctor. Just make something of yourself."

Blaine got to his feet. "I do plan on making something of myself, Dad. I plan on trying for a career on the stage and if that doesn't work out then I'll be a teacher and bring th joys of music to the next generation. I'm sorry you can't accept that, like you have with Cooper, but then I should be used to that by now. You never have accepted who I am."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eric Anderson said, his face flushing with embarrassment at the mere thought of the subject that his son was heading this conversation in.

"Yes, you do, Dad. Whether you choose to admit it or not, I'm gay. I like guys. I'm never going to be interested in watching the girls in bikinis, or hanging with the guys by rating women as they walk by. It's just not going to happen."

"No, you'd rather hang out with those other freaks and have people taunt and ridicule you. Hell, I couldn't even share prom pictures at work like all my co-workers because my son went to his junior prom with another guy."

Blaine took a step toward his father. "I went to prom with my boyfriend," he told him, his voice slow and even. "Why can't you accept that? Mom did. She had no problem sharing those pictures with her friends."

"Your mother isn't a partner with a prestigious law firm with a reputation to maintain. What if I wanted to run for a political office. If I go around showing off pictures of my son with another guy, my opponents would have a field day with it."

"It didn't hurt Kurt's dad any," Blaine retorted.

"The guy's a mechanic, the only reason he won the race was because his opponents were disliked more than him."

Blaine took a few more steps closer to his father so that he was now standing directly in front of him. Only an inch or two shorter than his Dad, Blaine looked his father in the eyes while saying the next words.

"Burt Hummel is a much better father than you'll ever be."

Eric Anderson's next action came without thought. Raising his hand, he slapped his son across the face. Though a lot of words had been exchanged between the two over the years, Blaine had never been hit by his father before. It took every once of will power Blaine had not to reflexively strike back. Instead, with his fingers curled up into fists, Blaine strode out of the room, stalking past his mother, who was standing just outside the living room doorway.

"Blaine, where are you going?" his mother called out.

Too angry to even bother with a reply, Blaine grabbed the doorhandle and yanked the front door open, making sure to slam it behind him. Thankful that his car keys were in his pocket, Blaine head for his jeep. Not even wasting a glance toward the house, afraid to see his mother's face in a window or her standing in the doorway, Blaine pulled the jeep out of the driveway. He hadn't gone far when his anger started to fade away to be replaced by the hurt. After all the hurtful things his father had said to him over the years, Blaine had thought things couldn't get worse. Tonight he had been proven wrong.

The road began to blur from the tears forming in his eyes. Pulling the jeep to the side of the road, he pulled the key from the ignition before resting his forehead on the steering wheel, letting the tears fall unabated. He wasn't sure how long he remained like that before he felt calm enough to pull out his cell phone. Not sure if he would be interrupting rehearsal but needing to talk to Kurt, Blaine pushed the speed dial button for his number.

"Hello. Is everything okay?" came Kurt's voice on the second ring.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your rehearsal."

"We just got done," Kurt replied. "Blaine, are you crying?"

The tentative hold he'd had on his emotions dissolved at Kurt's question and the tears started falling once again. Kurt immediately began talking in a soft, soothing voice trying to calm Blaine down enough so that he could figure out what was going on. Clinging to the sound of his ex-boyfriend's voice, Blaine got his emotions under control enough that he could relate the recent events to Kurt.

"I'm not going back to that house," Blaine said, getting to the part about storming out of the house. "His yelling, the insults and constant disapproval were bad enough but I won't put myself in the position I was in tonight. I won't let him think that hitting me is okay."

"Of course you're not going back," Kurt said, supportively. "Go to my house for tonight."

"I don't think Finn . . ."

"I'll deal with Finn. Just got to my house, okay? I want to know you're somewhere safe."

"Okay," Blaine told him, mostly because he wasn't sure where else he could go. Going to Karofsky's would be awkward and he didn't really now the other members of New Directions well enough to show up unannounced on their doorstep asking to spend the night. Showing up at his ex-boyfriend's house with only Finn home was going to be bad enough, but at least he had Kurt to explain things.

"You okay to drive now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and then realizing that the gesture couldn't be seen said, "yeah. I feel much calmer now. Thanks for listening."

"You were there for me during that situation with Byron."

Blaine smiled at that. Why had he broken up with Kurt? No one could ask for a better boyfriend and he had thrown it away.

"You head on over to my house, now. I'm going to call Finn and tell him to expect you."

"Okay. And Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Blaine said, forcing himself not to say the words 'I love you' that use to come so easily.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me right?" Finn practically yelled into the phone. He had a mental image of Kurt jumping like he usually did when anyone used a raised voice around him. He lowered his voice as he continued. "The guy breaks up with you and now you want me to put him up in the house? Blaine's problems are not yours anymore, Kurt."<p>

"I've told you, Finn, I still care about Blaine. If he needs someone to talk to or help that I can give then I'm going to do it."

"If you want to be a masochist then fine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to help you. He's not staying here."

"Do I have to call Dad? The house is still his and Carol's you know."

Finn sighed, knowing that if Kurt felt strongly enough about this that he would do just that. He also figured that his stepfather would consent to Blaine staying at the house as he had come to like Blaine since he and Kurt had started dating.

"Finn, Blaine said his father hit him," Kurt added upon hearing his stepbrother's sigh.

"Seriously?" Finn asked in surprised. He knew Kurt well enough that he wouldn't make things up. The bit of information also changed the situation for Finn. No matter how angry he was at Blaine for breaking Kurt's heart, giving Blaine a place to stay under those circumstances was the least he could do. No one deserved to feel unsafe in their own home. He had known that Blaine's home life had never been ideal but apparently things were going from bad to worse.

"You think either one of us would lie about something like this?"

"No, of course not. I was just surprised is all. And don't worry, I'll give Blaine a place to stay for the time being. You just take care of yourself, okay."

"Finn, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Except that Finn knew his stepbrother wasn't fine. He had seen that for himself the past weekend he was in New York. He could see what Rachel had meant by Kurt having lost weight and he hadn't missed the dark circles under Kurt's eyes despite his brother's attempts at hiding them. The only excitement Kurt had shown was when he was talking about True Harmony and that had been minimal. Kurt was miserable and what was killing Finn was that he had no idea how to make things better. Hopefully, assuring his stepbrother that he'd look out for Blaine would at least ease the worry over the current situation.

"I'll call you later tonight with an update, okay," Finn said, purposely not commenting on Kurt's 'stop worrying' comment. Arguing about that subject would get them nowhere but angry at one another and then he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Kurt at all. _~Not that I'm doing such a great job as it is_, ~ Finn thought helplessly as Kurt acknowledged the statement and ended the call.

Finn put his cell phone down on the kitchen counter. Though he had been thinking about how lonely he was with both Rachel and Kurt in New York, this was not a solution he had even considered to the situation. Though the former McKinley quarterback had to admit he had started liking Finn, the fact that he had dumped Kurt had thrown all that progress right out the window. There was a part of him that just wanted Blaine Anderson completely out of the picture so that Kurt could heal and move on. Another part of him acknowledged the fact that Kurt didn't want that. All his stepbrother wanted was Blaine back in his life and Finn thought that was why his stepbrother was clinging desperately to the 'friendship' he did still have with Blaine. It wasn't healthy for Kurt though, at least not its current form.

But what he wanted wasn't what was important. For now, keeping the peace with his stepbrother was the most important thing for him to do so that Kurt didn't shut him out. If that meant giving Blaine a place to stay then that was what he would do. Besides, now that he knew what was going on Finn knew he wouldn't be able to turn Blaine away even without Kurt running interference.

Deciding that he should probably get something for dinner that both he and Blaine could eat, Finn abandoned his grilled cheese sandwich idea and instead reached for the phone. He would just order pizza for the night. It was something easy and after all the time Blaine had spent at their house with Kurt, Finn knew what he did and didn't like on the pizza.

After placing the order, Finn headed upstairs to get some clean linens out. Kurt ha stripped his bed when he had left for New York and Finn hadn't bothered making the bed. For now Finn figured Kurt's room was the best place to put Blaine up as the only other room in the house was their parents' and though Burt and his mom rarely came home from Washington now, Finn still wasn't about to lend the room out.

Finn had just finished making the bed when the doorbell sounded. Hurrying downstairs, Finn was soon pulling the door open. Although he was expecting Blaine, he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Blaine's eyes were red and puffy from crying. His left cheek still sported a faint red mark that was being replaced by a bruise. For Finn, who was so use to seeing Blaine as calm and collected, the sight was like a punch in the stomach. The lost look in the younger teen's eyes only added to that feeling.

"Kurt told me to come here and I really didn't know where else to go," Blaine said, his voice echoing the lost feeling that showed in his eyes.

Finn gave himself a mental shake, as he stepped aside. "It's fine. Come in," he told him, making a sweeping gesture with the hand that wasn't gripping the door.

Blaine hesitantly walked into the familiar house. This was the last place he had expected to find himself, especially now that Kurt was in New York.

"Have a seat in the livingroom," Finn instructed, closing the door behind Blaine, who jumped slightly at the sound of the door shutting. "I'll go get an ice pack."

"Finn, you don't . . ." Blaine started, but Finn was already heading toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Finn was driving toward the Anderson's having been told Blaine's side of what had happened. Despite the current tension between the two of them involving Kurt, Finn had assured Blaine he could stay with him as long as he needed to. As angry as he was with him, Finn could also see that Blaine needed someone on his side in this current situation. Although he hadn't talked to Burt yet, Finn knew his stepfather would have no problem with Blaine staying at the house.<p>

With the matter of Blaine staying settled, the next issue was collecting Blaine's things from his house. Finn wasn't about to let his brother's ex-boyfriend go back to his house alone and given Blaine's emotional state, Finn figured it was best if he didn't go home at all. Hence the reason Finn was making the current trip, though he was fervently hoping that he wouldn't have to confront Mr. Anderson. He could still clearly see Blaine's bruised cheek and the sight made him angry. The situation just wasn't right.

Pulling his car into the Anderson's driveway Finn put it into park. Pulling the key out of the ignition, he opened the car door, his gaze focused on the house in front of him. It was huge, and very picturesque from the outside really. Looking at the house no one would ever think a family with as many problems as the Anderson's seemed to have lived there.

Before long, Finn was on the front porch waiting for the door to be opened. To his relief it was Mrs. Anderson that answered the door.

"It's Finn, right?" Mrs. Anderson asked after extending a hello.

"Ah, yes ma'am. I came by to pick up some things for Blaine. He's . . . um . . . well we feel it's best if he stays at my house for a little while."

"He's at your place then?" Mrs. Anderson asked, almost desperately.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, thank God. When he left here, I was so worried. I'm not even entirely sure what happened, though I did hear him arguing with his father."

"I really don't want to get involved with family issues, Mrs. Anderson. I just came by to pick up some of Blaine's things."

"Of course. Come on in. Mr. Anderson is in his study working, so you shouldn't even have to deal with him. Just go on up and get whatever Blaine needs."

"Thank-you, ma'am," Finn said stepping into the house. Having been in the Anderson's home several times, he headed for the steps. He was halfway up the steps when Mrs. Anderson spoke again.

"Finn, can you do me one favor?"

"If I can," Finn replied, cautiously.

"Ask Blaine to call me. I'm worried about him."

"I will, ma'am," Finn assured her, before continuing up the steps.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure things will work out. Your stepbrother seemed like a cool guy. I'm sure he'll do what he can," Jason said as he, Alan and Kurt stepped off the elevator of their dorm building. The four friends had gone out for dinner after rehearsal and were just getting home. Kurt had spent the time explaining to his new group members what was going on with Blaine.<p>

Kurt considered Jason's words. Though reluctant, Kurt knew that Finn wouldn't just turn Blaine away under the circumstances. Still, he would feel much better if he was back in Lima where he could console Blaine himself.

"I know. I just feel so helpless right now."

Jason rested a supportive hand on Kurt's shoulders, knowing that no words would make the situation better right then.

For once, Kurt didn't jump at the touch. It felt good to be making new friends here in the city and Jason, Alan and Ken were quickly becoming just that.

As he approached the room he shared with Jason though, Kurt felt his blood run cold though. He stopped suddenly, Alan running into the back of him.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked, regaining his balance.

Kurt didn't respond. He couldn't find his voice. All he could do was stare at the black rose petals that were strewn across the floor in front of his room. He thought about the black rose and note to drop out of NYADA that had been placed on top of his bag during one of his classes yesterday morning. He had discarded the items in the trash can, convincing himself that it was just Byron messing with him. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Alan, take Kurt down to your room, will you?" Jason requested, making his own assessment of the black rose petals. Part of him was wondering what state the room would be in when he opened the door and giving everything else that was going on in Kurt's life, he wanted to spare his roommate that sight at least.

"Yeah, sure," Alan said, taking Kurt's arm and gently pulling the younger teen down the hallway. "Just be careful, Jason," he added, glancing over his shoulder at his friend.

Jason, nodded as he watched his friend escort his roommate down the hallway. He waited until he saw Alan pulling Kurt into his own room before he got his own key out. Stepping toward the door, he put the key into the lock and turned it, wondering what he was going to find.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry about the lack of updates. My muse hasn't bee cooperating with me - it wants to write drabbles and oneshots lately. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt, Jason and Alan were sitting at one of the tables in the NYADA mess hall eating breakfast. Well Jason and Alan were eating. Though Kurt had a bagel and a bowl of fruit in front of him, because Jason had made him get something, he had only taken a couple bites of the bagel and the fruit was untouched.<p>

"Mrs. Harmon is cool. If I explain to her what is going on she'll let me out a few minutes early and I can meet up with Kurt at two fifteen when his class lets out," Jason said, as he made notes on the copy he had made of Kurt's schedule. "And you have the next two classes with Rachel, right Kurt?"

"Yeah. You guys don't have to do this though," Kurt insisted. "It might just make you targets too."

Jason and Alan hadn't left him out of their sight since returning to the dorms the night before. Though the room itself had not been broken into, Jason had still called campus police. Kurt had admitted to finding the note and the black rose on his bag the day before while talking to the responding officer. Kurt had been told to be careful while they continued their investigation into the incidents. The campus police officer had also told him to expect a visit from the NYPD as the school had already made the decision that they would request help if there had been one more incident. The news had not made Kurt feel any better.

"Kurt, you're our friend and we're not going to let you deal with this alone. Right now the only thing we can really do to help is make sure you're not walking alone on campus," Jason told him.

"And as you refuse to make use of the campus escort service-"

"I'm not calling attention to myself by walking around campus with one of the campus police officers," Kurt interrupted.

"Then your stuck with us," Alan told him.

Kurt sighed as he picked up his fork and stabbed a strawberry with it. As Alan and Jason returned their attention to his schedule, Rachel came hurrying up to the table. "Kurt is it true what they're saying? Did someone leave a black rose outside your dorm room last night?"

"No. No rose. Just the petals," Kurt replied sarcastically, hiding behind the defense mechanism that had gotten him through high school.

"That isn't funny," Rachel said exasperated.

"Wasn't trying to be," was the reply as Kurt once again forcefully stabbing a piece of fruit, this time a slice of banana.

"Why didn't you call me last night when it happened?" Rachel asked, slipping into the seat next to Alan and across from Kurt.

"And what, be subjected to this display of dramatics?" Kurt asked, the sarcastic remark earning a snicker from the other two boys at the table. "Thank-you but I had enough drama as it was last night between the situation with Blaine, finding black rose petals strewn in front of my room, and chatting with the police."

"The situation with Blaine? Kurt, I told you just need to stop talking to him before he really hurts you. He's not worth it." Rachel said sympathetically.

"It's nothing like that," Kurt replied, shaking his head. "Blaine got into an argument with his father yesterday afternoon and left home. He's staying with Finn for now."

"Really? Are you sure that is a wise idea?"

"It's the best solution for now," Kurt told her.

"Okay," Rachel replied, realizing that Kurt didn't want to talk about the situation right then. "So what about you? Do they have any leads?"

Kurt shook his head, refusing to look across the table at Rachel, not wanting to see the worry and sympathy that he knew would be there.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts," EJ commented as she took the seat behind Blaine in their home room.

"It's not that bad," Blaine told her. Though the ice Finn had insisted on the night before had kept the swelling down, he was still sporting a bruise this morning.

"What happened?"

"Family altercation," Blaine responded quickly, using the response he had stayed up thinking about long into the night. Though he didn't feel like going into detail about what had taken place the night before, he also refused to lie about it. His father had hit him, and he wasn't going to pretend otherwise to protect the man.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not really. I've taken steps to remove myself from the situation and I'd like to leave it at that," he told her. Though he felt awkward staying at Finn's place while his former classmate headed to New York City for the night, Blaine was still grateful for the place to stay.

"Okay," EJ said. "So what about our assignment for Glee. Have you picked a duet partner yet?"

"Actually, yes. Brittany texted me last night about it, sorry," Blaine told her.

"It's cool. I figured it would be a long shot. I just didn't really want to do another duet with my brother."

"Well, if that is how you feel, I know somebody else you could partner up with," Blaine told her. Dave had mentioned this morning how he had asked a couple of the girls to be his partner and they had turned him down without really giving him a reason though Karofsky had come up with a theory of his own. The thing was that Blaine couldn't find any sound arguments to refute his theory.

"Really? Who?"

"Dave, the one who auditioned the same day you did."

"And he doesn't have a partner yet?"

"He didn't as of seeing him in the hallway ten minutes ago. Want me to text him?"

"Sure," EJ said eagerly.

Taking out his cell phone, Blaine quickly composed a message.

_Do you want to partner with EJ for the duets project?_

After finding Dave's number in his cell phone, he sent the message. It didn't take long to get a reply back.

_Sure. Sounds like fun_.

Blaine looked up from his phone to meet EJ's eager gaze. "He said yes. I'll introduce the two of you at lunch, okay?"

"Great. You're a life saver, Blaine," EJ told him, leaning forward and kissing his nonbruised cheek.

"Just trying to help out a couple of my friends," Blaine replied modestly, blushing slightly. It was the first time he felt good about something since his argument with his father the day before.

The two ended their conversation as the final bell rang and their home room teacher started taking roll. Shortly after the bell, the speaker crackled to life and Principal Figgins came on with the morning announcements. Blaine only half paid attention to the announcements as his thoughts explored other subjects.

Standing in a backroom of Ocean Cove, Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He hadn't been this nervous since his first competition solo with the Warblers. He'd had Blaine then to calm him down before performing. What he wouldn't give to have his former boyfriend here tonight. He so didn't want to mess this up for Jason, Alan and Ken. The three of them had been very supportive since he had moved in with Jason, and they were counting on him tonight. He knew how important this was to them.

"Keep breathing there, Kurt. We don't need you passing out from the lack of oxygen," Alan said from where he was sitting, looking completely relaxed.

"I'm fine," Kurt murmured, slightly embarrassed.

"You sure?" Ken asked, walking up to Kurt and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "If you want to hyperventilate on us I know how to treat it, I'd just prefer to do it back here and not out on stage."

Kurt smiled. "I'm not going to hyperventilate. Now going out on that stage and messing up or forgetting the lyrics is a distinct possibility."

"You'll do fine," Ken told him. "You know the words. Just pretend this is another practice."

"With a crowd full of people watching, probably more than willing to laugh if I mess up."

"No one's asking you to be perfect, Kurt," Jason told his roommate. "Mistakes happen. The important thing is, if you do mess up, keep going."

Kurt nodded. Jason looked at him closely, trying to gauge his new friend's emotional state. He knew the past few days had been stressful on Kurt, even without this performance. Though he did seem to be collecting himself a little bit thanks to the current conversation, Jason wasn't sure that Kurt could handle another surprise. Unfortunately, there was another one waiting for him out in the audience and despite having promised Rachel not to tell Kurt that his stepbrother had come to see the performance he just couldn't do it. He was afraid Kurt really might freeze out on the stage.

"Hey, Kurt, there is something else I think you need to know," Jason said.

"What?" Kurt asked, panic creeping into his voice.

"Rachel told me your stepbrother was going to be here tonight. I think she needed to tell someone."

"Finn's here?" Kurt replied. He didn't really need Jason to repeat the information he just didn't know what else to say. He hadn't expected his stepbrother to come out to New York City to see him preform, especially after he had just been here last weekend. Not to mention goofing up in front of strangers would be bad enough, if he should mess this whole performance up with Finn in the audience it would just be mortifying. It was why he hadn't even told his Dad he was performing tonight. He figured if there ended up being other performances with True Harmony that he would tell his father and Carole about it then. "I can't go out there. Failing in front of strangers and Rachel would be bad enough but . . ." Kurt trailed off as another thought came to him. "Blaine didn't come with him did he? Please tell me he came alone."

"Rachel just mentioned Finn," Jason replied, wondering if Kurt wasn't going to hyperventilate on them after all.

Ken must have been thinking along the same lines as Jason as the young medic pulled a chair over. "Sit," he ordered.

Kurt did as instructed. "What if I mess up? Finn is . . ."

"Your stepbrother is going to tell you how good the rest of your performance was and do everything he can to make you forget any mistakes," Jason supplied, having met Finn the previous weekend when he was in town.

"Besides, even if you do mess something up, like sing a wrong word or hit a sour note, most of those people in that audience aren't going to notice a thing as long as you keep singing," Alan said reassuringly. "Believe me, I know. Our first concert together I forgot a verse in a song I had lead on and just made something up."

"And let me tell you, Alan is no songwriter," Ken joked, relieved to see a bit of color coming back into Kurt's complexion as he smiled at the comment.

"I just don't want to let anyone down."

"You're not going to," Jason assured him. "Without you we would have probably ended up cancelling this performance. Just relax and have fun tonight. That's the main reason we even formed this group."

Kurt nodded as the club manager walked into the room.

"You guys ready?" the manager asked, looking at Jason as he spoke.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Jason replied, getting to his feet.

The four members of True Harmony followed the manager out of the room and toward the back stage area. As the manager stepped out onto the stage to introduce them, Jason, Alan, Ken and Kurt picked up microphones and got ready to step out on stage.

"I know we all enjoy our favorite groups, but her at Ocean Cove we like to keep things interesting by finding new, fresh groups for you listening pleasure," the manager was saying. "Our next group is a local group, so some of you may have heard them before, but performing here at Ocean Cove for the first time, let me present to you the accappella sounds of True Harmony."

As the gathered audience applauded, Kurt followed Ken and Jason out onto the stage, with Alan coming on stage behind him. As Jason made a short address to the audience, Kurt found himself scanning the audience. At a small table near the stage, Kurt spotted Finn and Rachel. His stepbrother gave him a thumbs up sign when he noticed Kurt looking in his direction. Kurt smiled as the group started their cover of "I Can See Clearly Now." Losing himself in the music, Kurt let his fears and the audience disappeared and did as Ken had suggested and thought of this as just another practice.

"You guys were great!" Rachel exclaimed, when the members of True Harmony had found their way from the back room to the main part of the club. She threw her arms around Kurt in a congratulatory hug.

"Thanks," Kurt said, knowing that most of the audience had agreed with her assessment given that True Harmony had been encored.

As Rachel released him, Finn was right there to take her place, enveloping his stepbrother in a bear hug. Kurt embraced Finn a little tighter than he had Rachel and held on a little longer, wanting to hang onto the security the proximity of his brother affording him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were performing?" Finn asked, when he finally released Kurt.

"I didn't want to invite people and then totally mess things up," Kurt admitted, a little embarrassed at the action now that the performance was over.

"Well I think you nailed the songs tonight," Finn told him. "All four of you," Finn said, looking around at the other group members who were still hanging around. "And it's good to see you smiling again," he added, the tone of his voice growing serious.

"I'm all right, Finn," Kurt replied, not really even sounding convincing to himself. From the look that Finn was giving him, Kurt knew he wasn't convincing his stepbrother either. He wondered how much Rachel had told him about recent events.

"Alan and I are looking out for him the best we can," Jason added, his hand coming to rest on Kurt's shoulder. "Though we might need your help for something too, seeing as we've got to convince Kurt here to make his membership in the group permanent. He was a bit reluctant to join us in the first place."

"So what do you say, Kurt?" Ken asked. "You staying with us or do we need to get your step brother to help us convince you?"

Kurt looked around at the other three members of True Harmony. Each person met his gaze with a look of anticipation, waiting for his answer. Looking in Finn's direction, it was clear to Kurt that his stepbrother was on their side. Even if he wanted to say no, that answer was clearly not going to be accepted.

"I'll stay," Kurt replied, the answer resulting in Ken, Jason and Alan immediately swarming in on him in jubilation.

"I definitely think that on top of a stellar performance tonight that Kurt's official membership in True Harmony deserves a celebratory pizza," Jason said. "There is a little place a couple of blocks down that has awesome pizza. Rachel, you and Finn are welcome to join us."

"Sounds great," Rachel replied.

"I'm in," Finn said, echoing his girlfriend's agreement.

"Yeah, Finn never passes up food," Kurt quipped, earning him a playful punch in the arm from his stepbrother.

The group left Ocean Cove, making small talk as they followed Jason down the busy New York street. Breaking away from Rachel, Finn reached out for his stepbrother's arm. He felt Kurt jump slightly at the touch.

"It's just me," Finn said softly, Kurt's reaction only adding to his concern.

"Sorry," Kurt murmured.

"Hold up a second. We need to talk," Finn told him, pulling Kurt slightly to the side to let Ken and Alan walk past them.

"Does this have to do with Blaine? You can't . . ."

"No, this isn't about Blaine. Believe me, after seeing him yesterday, I don't have a problem with him staying at the house."

"Is it bad?"

"His father hit him hard enough to leave a bruise, though it's clear he only got hit once. Still, he doesn't need to be in a position where it can happen again. No one should feel unsafe in his own home."

Kurt nodded. "Thank-you, Finn. At least it's one less thing I need to worry about."

"I wish I could say the same thing. Why didn't you tell me about the rose petals last night and what's going on."

"Because there is nothing you can do from Lima, Finn. I didn't see the need to worry you."

"So you think it would be better for me to find out something more serious happened to you and it comes out of the blue."

"Nobody has been physically hurt yet and the police are working on it."

"I still wish you had told me rather than me hearing it from Rachel."

"Last night wasn't the first incident."

"What?" Finn said, surprised by the admission. "Rachel didn't mention anything else."

"Rachel doesn't know. Nobody did until I told the police last night, but I got a black rose after one of my classes before. There was no note, and I tossed the rose in the trash. I thought it was just Byron messing with me at the time."

"And now?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but I don't plan on dropping out and I'm not walking to my classes with a campus police escort either, so don't bother suggesting it."

"Just be careful, Kurt, and I want to hear about anything else."

"What are you going to do, come to New York and be my personal bodyguard?" Kurt said, a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"If it's necessary, yes," Finn replied. The tone of his voice told Kurt that he was serious. Kurt glanced over at his stepbrother, who was gazing back. "I've got your back, no matter what it takes, but you've got to let me know what's going on."

"Thanks, Finn."

Finn reached out, and put his arm across his stepbrother's shoulders, giving him a slight squeeze.

"Just don't tell Rachel about the rose. I can't handle her dramatics on top of everything."

"I won't, but no more secrets from me, please Kurt."

"If anything else happens, I'll call you," Kurt promised, as the two caught up to the others who were standing outside of the pizza place waiting.

Together the six of them entered and all talk about the mysterious roses and threats associated with them was dropped for the evening.


	11. Chapter 11

The ringing of his cell phone brought Jason out of a peaceful sleep on Saturday morning. Squinting at his alarm clock he saw that it was only eight o'clock - way too early to be up on a Satruday morning. Grumbling a curse about whoever was on the other end of the call, the tenor reached out for the ringing cell phone. He didn't even bother glancing at the screen to see who had disturbed his sleep.

"Yeah," he said, putting the phone up to his ear.

"I know it's still early but I really can't make myself stay up much longer. It was a hectic shift last night," Ken's said, the weariness in his voice echoing his words.

"And what is so important that you had to wake me up instead of calling me after you got some sleep?" Jason asked, more alert and slightly less annoyed now. Ken wouldn't call him at eight o'clock on a weekend just to chat.

"You need to keep this quiet, because I don't know if it's going to be made public knowledge or not but I think it's important. You guys need to keep a closer eye on Kurt. Try to get him to use the campus escort service if possible."

Jason sat up in bed, his gaze going across the room to his roommate who was still asleep. The ringing phone hadn't disturbed Kurt's sleep because the ear buds to his MP3 player were in his ears.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Craig Larson, the first NYADA student to get a threatening note and black rose, was beat up last night on his way back to the dorms. My partner and I got the call."

"How is he?"

"It was bad," Ken told him, not able to give more detailed information due to privacy laws. "Whoever is behind the threats seems to be getting more serious. Tell Kurt to be careful and you watch yourself too. Who knows how this guy is thinking."

"I will," Jason replied, Scott's warning about letting Kurt room with him potentially making him a target coming back to him. The thought scared him but he still didn't regret the decision. Kurt was a cool guy and right now he needed all the friends he could get.

"Good. Look, I'm back on tonight at seven so I really need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. See you at rehearsal on Monday evening at the latest, right?"

"Right. Later Jason."

"Bye, Ken," Jason replied, lowering the phone and pressing the end call button without looking down at the device.

Jason watched his roommate for a few moments. He wasn't about to wake Kurt up just to relay the information he had just gotten. Though there had been improvement, Jason knew Kurt was still having trouble sleeping. His roommate had still been wide awake when he had finally turned in at two thirty in the morning, calling it quits on his long list of assignments that he had this weekend. Even now, though his breathing was slow and even, Kurt's face showed the emotional strain the teen was under. Like his stepbrother had said, seeing Kurt smile the other night had been a refreshing change.

What Jason would like to do was not tell Kurt anything and avoid adding more stress on his roommate. He knew that wasn't an option though. He hadn't known him long, but Jason knew that Kurt was the type of person who would demand a reason behind a request for him to be more careful.

With a heavy sigh, Jason laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to reclaim him. Unfortunately, it wouldn't as his mind kept trying to process the information he had received and think of ways to protect his roommate, so when the knock on the dorm door came, Jason was still awake.

Throwing back his blanket, Jason climbed from the bed and padded across the room to the door. A quick peek through the peep hole revealed a campus police officer standing in the corridor.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked, opening the door room enough to talk to the officer.

"I'd like to talk to Kurt Hummel," the officer said gruffly.

"He's still sleeping," Jason replied.

"Can you wake him up, please. This is important."

Jason nodded. "One moment please," he said, shutting the door again and crossing over to his roommates bed. Reaching out to touch his roommate's shoulder, Jason said his name loudly.

Kurt awoke with a start, looking around the room slightly disorientated. As he became aware of his surroundings, the teen reached up and removed the ear buds from his ears.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"There is a campus police officer here that wants to speak with you," Jason told him. He had a feeling he knew what the visit was about but he wasn't about to reveal the information Ken had told him with the officer around.

With a long sigh Kurt climbed from bed. He grabbed his bathrobe from where it was draped over the footboard and put it on. After taking a few moments to make his hair presentable, Kurt walked over to the door.

"Kurt Hummel?" the police officer asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Officer Delaney. I'm here to inform you that there has been a new development in the case your involved in. Though I can't provide you with details, we do urge you to be extra vigilant. Anything that you find suspicious, no matter how minor it seems, you should report. I also urge you to make use of the campus' escort service whenever you are out. Given the current developments in the case, the service will be extended to include off campus sites as well for you and the other victims who have received threats."

Kurt felt his knees grow weak at the officer's words. If they were extending escort services beyond campus, he had a feeling it was more than just another student receiving a threat.

"Do you have any leads as to who is behind this?"

"Not at this time. The most we can do at this point is to offer protection to those who have received threats from this person. We're working with the NYPD to solved this case as quickly as possible. Do you have any more questions, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt shook his head, still feeling dazed. This was like a repeat of the situation with Karofsky only thing this time he didn't know who it was he was supposed to be afraid of.

Officer Delaney held out a small beige card. "Here's my card. If you have anything to report or any questions, please call. I've also written the number of the campus escort service on it, and again, I strongly urge you to make use of it."

Kurt nodded again, unable to find his voice. As Officer Delaney headed toward the elevators Kurt pushed the door shut.

"Sit down," Jason urged, having grabbed one of the desk chairs and moved it closer to Kurt. His roommate looked like he was about to collapse as it was and Jason wanted him sitting before he dropped the added information from Ken on him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That just isn't the news you want to wake up to in the morning," Kurt replied.

"Well, I've got some more information that you're probably not going to want to hear. Ken called. One of the other guys who received a rose and a note was beat up last night which is probably why Campus Police are warning the rest of you to be more careful."

"How does he know what happened."

"He was one of the paramedics who took the guy to the hospital," Jason told him. He hadn't thought Kurt could look any whiter but his roommate seemed to pale even more at the words.

"It was that bad?"

Jason could tell his roommate didn't really need the confirmation so he didn't provide one. "Look Kurt, I know you don't want to attract attention by walking around with a campus police officer all day, but perhaps you should for a little while."

Kurt was already shaking his head before Jason had finished speaking.

"Absolutely not. I will hole up in this room and not leave before I walk around with a uniformed police guard," Kurt told him, finally getting to his feet. "Actually, at least for the weekend I think I'll do just that, though do you mind coming down to the shower room while I shower and dress this morning. I'm not sure I even want to be walking around this building alone seeing as the guy has proved he can gain access twice already."

"Not a problem," Jason replied, knowing that he needed to relay all the latest information to Alan at the earliest time possible.

* * *

><p>After spending all of Saturday and most of Sunday holed up in his dorm room, Kurt was finally coaxed out by Rachel who had asked for help on one her class assignments. Alan had accompanied Kurt to Rachel's apartment and Jason was supposed to come by to head back to the dorms together. However, Kurt found himself watching the clock nervously that evening as he waited for Jason. His roommate was already a half hour late and the three attempts at calling him had resulting in reaching the tenor's voicemail. He thought about calling Alan, but knew True Harmony's bass singer had been out on a date tonight. The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt an intimate moment.<p>

"What about calling, Ken?" Rachel suggested, watching Kurt nervously pace in front of the door.

"He's working."

"I could go with you."

"And then you would have to come back here alone," Kurt stated, shaking his head. "Not going to happen," he told her. New York City wasn't Lima and he knew Rachel shouldn't be out alone late at night. Still, if he didn't leave soon he would risk missing NYADA's curfew for students to be in the dormitories and he didn't really feel like dealing with the headache that would result in. "I'm giving him five more minutes and then I'm going."

"You could just stay here tonight," Rachel suggested, clearly worried. "You can even have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'll be fine, Rachel," Kurt told her, trying to flash a confident smile.

When he left her apartment five minutes later, Rachel looked just as worried as she had earlier despite Kurt's assurances. If he had to be honest with himself, Kurt was uneasy himself. Still, he was eighteen and more than capable of going home by himself.

* * *

><p>Jason let out a sigh of relief as he closed the book he had been reading through. He hadn't thought creative writing would require research but Professor Damon Spears had managed to give him an assignment that required just that. Writing had never been his strong suit, hence the reason he was repeating his freshman English course, so writing a one act play was a daunting task in itself. Add in an assigned topic that he knew nothing about and a trip to the library for research had been necessary.<p>

His relief soon turned to panic though when he glanced at his watch. He had promised Kurt he would pick him up at Rachel's a half hour ago. Jason quickly pulled out his phone, which had been on silent, and saw multiple missed calls from Kurt. Quickly gathering his notes, he stuffed them in his bag and then gathered up the books. Passing the shelf for returns he deposited them with other books to be sorted by an employee, and hurried toward the library entrance.

As soon as he stepped into the cool fall air, Jason placed a call to Kurt. The phone rang four times and then Kurt's voice mail picked up. Not bothering to leave a message Jason hurried in the direction of the dorms. As late as he was Kurt probably hadn't bothered to wait at Rachel's for him. His roommate was most likely either back at the dorms already or on his way there. Jason figured the best course of action was to start at the dorms and start in the direction of Rachel's apartment in the hopes of meeting up with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't sure what hurt worse - his scraped up hands, his left wrist, which had taken most of his weight when he was shoved to the ground, or the repeated kick to his side. What he did know was that the pain he felt now was worse than anything Karofsky had ever done to him and that every breath he tried to take in was painful.<p>

"Please stop," he tried to get out, even as his attacker's shoe made contact with his ribs again. He wasn't sure if his plea could be heard and doubted even less that it would be heeded. Never before had bullies stopped at his insistence and he had no illusion that this time would be better.

His attacker was saying something but Kurt couldn't focus on the words, as he tried to take a breath, his ribs screaming their protest. The thought that this was how he was going to die crossed his mind. After everything he had gone through it was kind of depressing but perhaps it was for the best. Without Blaine in his life everything had seemed empty anyway. Not even living in New York City could seem to counter that.

Kurt felt bad for his dad though. He knew his dad was going to miss him more than anyone else. Sure Carole and Finn would miss him but it wouldn't be the same. He hated to leave his dad alone like that but the pain was just so bad. He just wanted it to end and he was tired of trying so hard just to be disappointed all the time. Whenever something good seemed to happen, something bad was right on its heels.

The light of the street lights started to fade as darkness started to creep in. Kurt didn't fight it. He was tired of fighting. In the distance he heard the sound of a ringing telephone followed by running footsteps before finally the darkness overtook him.

* * *

><p>As paramedic Ken Lopez climbed from the passenger side of the ambulance he noticed that campus police were already on the scene. Going around to the back, he grabbed his bag and headed toward the victim lying motionless on the ground. Though another teenager was standing off to the side talking to one of the campus officers the kid didn't seem injured in anyway, so Ken put him out of his mind.<p>

"What have we got?" Ken asked the other officer on the scene as he walked toward him.

"White male, looks to be around the age of twenty. That kid," the officer said, indicating the teen talking with the other officer, "saw someone else running away from the scene, probably the guy who beat the victim. Victim is breathing but not conscious. I didn't look for ID as I didn't want to take a chance of aggravating any injuries."

Ken nodded acknowledgment of the information as he hurried past the officer to where the victim lay. He didn't need to look to know that his partner was right behind him. As he knelt down beside the victim, Ken's breath caught for a moment as he recognized the person.

"Kurt, can you hear me?" Ken said loudly, getting over his surprise and starting his assessment.

"You know him?" Emilo, his partner, asked.

"Yeah. He's a member of my accapella group actually," Ken replied, pulling a blood pressure cuff out of his bag. This was exactly what he had been afraid would happen since the incident with Craig on Friday night.

~_What were you doing out alone tonight, Kurt?_~ Ken thought even as he concentrated on the task at hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Finn and Blaine were watching Sunday night football when Finn's cell phone rang. Trying to keep his eyes on the tv screen and the play that were unfolding, Finn dug his cell phone out of his pocket. Without looking at the screen, he flipped the phone open.

"Hello," Finn said, his eyes still focused on the action on the television.

"Is this Finn Hudson?"

"Yeah," Finn said, trying to place the vaguely familiar voice. "Who is this?"

"Ken Lopez. I'm a member of True Harmony with your stepbrother, Kurt."

At the mention of his stepbrother, Finn totally forgot the football game. "Is Kurt okay?" Finn asked, a bad feeling settling in his stomach. Other than Rachel, there wasn't much of a reason for any of Kurt's New York friends to call him other than if something was wrong.

Beside him, Blaine sat up straighter at Finn's question.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. I'm a medic with the fire department and we got a call on the NYADA campus tonight. My partner and I are currently transporting Kurt to Angel of Mercy."

"What? What happened? I thought you guys were going to stay with him until things got cleared up."

"I don't know why he was alone tonight."

"How bad is it?" Finn asked, trying to ignore the anger that was building up inside of him. Anger at Kurt's friends for not being with him as promised and anger with himself for not doing more to protect his stepbrother. He should have insisted that Kurt utilize the escort service. He should have stayed in New York for a little bit.

"It's serious. He was unconscious when we got on the scene and hasn't regained consciousness. Vital signs are stable but lower than they should be," Ken told Finn, not wanting to tell the teen one thing only for him to get told something else by the doctors at the hospital. "We're taking him to Angel of Mercy. Do you want to notify your parents or have the hospital call them?"

"No, I'll do it. Angel of Mercy, right?" Finn said, feeling stunned as he took in the information. It felt like a bad dream coming true.

"Correct."

"Okay. If he does regain consciousness tell him we'll be there as soon as we can," Finn said, his mind already running through a debate of whether to drive or fly out to New York.

"Regain consciousness?" Blaine asked as soon as Finn ended the call.

The football game had been forgotten by both teens.

Finn looked over at Blaine. The concern and fear on the younger teen's face was easy to read.

"Kurt's been hurt. He's being transferred by ambulance to the hospital," Finn replied, watching the color drain from Blaine's face. Finn got to his feet. "I need to get going. I need to pack some things and call our parents. I'm not even sure if I should drive or fly out there?"

Blaine wasn't sure if Finn was talking to him or himself but he decided to chime in anyway.

"Start packing. You can call Burt or Carole while doing that. I'll call the airport and see when the next available flight to New York is," Blaine said, getting to his feet as well.

Finn nodded, and headed for the steps as Blaine headed for the kitchen. As he hurried up the steps, Finn placed a call to his mother. Somehow he felt more comfortable breaking the news to her than to Burt.

As he talked to his mother on the phone, he started absently throwing things into a duffel bag, his mind only half on the task.

"We'll take the first available flight up there," his mother told him, when he finished relaying the information to her. "Are you flying or driving out there?"

"Whichever way I can get there quicker," Finn told her, not about to hang around for a couple of hours waiting for an available flight.

"Well if you drive, be careful. Obey the speed limit. I don't want you getting into an accident rushing to get there."

"I will," Finn promised her before saying good-bye and ending the call.

Stuffing the cell phone into his pocket, Finn zipped the duffel bag closed. As he picked it up and turned to the door, Blaine appeared in the doorway.

"The next available flight isn't until one-thirty," Blaine informed.

"I'm driving then. I can be most of the way there by that time," Finn replied, heading for the door. Blaine stepped aside to let the older teen pass.

'"I made some coffee for you and put it in a thermos," Blaine said, having anticipated Finn's decision. "I also made a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches in case you get hungry."

"Thanks," Finn said, realizing that he wouldn't have even thought of either of those things.

"Will you keep me updated on the situation?" Blaine asked, unable to keep the fear and uncertainty out of his voice. Though he had agreed to let him stay here and the two of them had been getting along okay, Blaine knew Finn was still upset with him concerning the situation with Kurt.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Finn glanced over his shoulder. One look at Blaine and Finn knew he couldn't refuse the request. "I'll call and keep you in the loop," Finn promised, not breaking his stride as he headed for the kitchen.

After gathering the coffee and sandwiches that Blaine had prepared for him, Finn grabbed his keys from where they were hanging and headed for the front door.

* * *

><p>It was nearing three in the morning when Finn finally walked through the front doors of Angel of Mercy. He had checked in with his mom once on his drive out. During the call she had informed him that Kurt had been admitted to the ICU and that he hadn't regained consciousness at all. Upon entering the hospital, he headed directly toward the lady sitting behind the main desk. After receiving directions to the ICU, Finn made his way through the quiet hallways of the hospital.<p>

Stepping out of the elevator onto the fourth floor, Finn took a right as instructed. Before long he reached the ICU waiting rooms, and immediately spotted Rachel and Kurt's friends gathered in one of the room. Spotting him, Rachel hurried out to him.

"I'm glad you're finally here," Rachel said, throwing her arms around him.

"How is he?" Finn asked, returning the hug.

"As far as I know, no change. They're only letting family see him, and Burt and Carole are both back there now but your mom said she'll come out here so you can go back when you got here," Rachel said, leaning her head back to look up at him. "I'm sorry. I should have insisted he stayed at my place when Jason was late. I never should have let him head back alone."

"It's not your fault," Finn told her, sensing how upset his girlfriend was over the situation. He kissed the top of her head, before letting her go. "I'm going to go see him now."

Rachel nodded and took a step back so Finn could go to the information desk. Reaching it, he gave Kurt's name and his relationship to him to the lady at the desk, who called back to someone on the ICU unit.

"Your mother is coming out so you can go back," the lady informed him, when she hung up the phone a short time later.

Finn nodded numbly as he took a couple steps back from the desk. It seemed like a long time before his mother made her way through the double doors of the ICU. Seeing her, Finn fell into Carole's open arms.

"I'm glad you're here safely," Carole said, hugging her son tightly.

"How is he?" Finn asked.

"He's got a lot of bruises. There are lacerations to the face and hands, a fractured left wrist, and several cracked ribs on the right side. The CT scan came back normal, which is good though the fact that he hasn't regained consciousness is a concern."

"Who did it?"

"The police don't know and chances are they won't catch him unless Kurt wakes up and can give them something to work with or they get another break in the case."

"I shouldn't have left. I should have spent time in New York until the danger had passed," Finn said, finally taking a step back from his mother.

"You knew what was going on?" Carole asked. She and Burt had been surprised by the information they had received from Rachel, Jason, Alan and Ken upon arriving at the hospital. It had prepared them slightly for the visit from the NYPD officer who had stopped by shortly after their arrival.

Finn nodded, feeling guilty about keeping it from his parents given what had happened.

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Kurt didn't want Burt to worry. You know how stubborn he can be."

"I know how stubborn all three of you can be," Carole amended, with a sigh. Being angry at her son for withholding information wasn't going to help anything at this point. "Why don't you go on back and see him," she added with a nod toward the door she had come through minutes ago.

Finn nodded. He was buzzed through the ICU doors, and following the signs on the wall made his way around to his stepbrothers room. Donning the required gown and gloves, he entered the room quietly.

Burt looked briefly toward him as he entered, before returning his gaze to the still form of his son. Finn stopped after taking a few steps into the room, his eyes focused on Kurt. He had never seen his stepbrother so pale. The only color to his face was from the lacerations and bruises that his mother had mentioned. Finn didn't even try to count the number of wires and tubes attached to him, though he did take reassurance in the steady up and down motion of Kurt's chest.

"This is my worse fear coming true," Burt said quietly, one of Kurt's limp hands grasped in his own.

"I'm sorry," Finn said, not sure what else to say.

Burt looked back at him. "He told you what was going on, didn't he?" his stepfather asked, looking for confirmation of the fact.

"Reluctantly, yeah," Finn admitted. "He didn't want me to say anything and he was already mad at me because of things I've said about the situation with Blaine so I didn't want to make things worse between us."

Burt nodded once before looking back at his son. "It's okay. I know how stubborn Kurt can get. He never wants anyone to worry about him but parents always do worry about their children no matter how old they are."

Finn didn't respond to the statement not sure what to say or even if his stepfather expected an answer. The fact that Burt wasn't angry at him for remaining silent though surprised him. He was sure his stepfather was going to yell at him for not looking out for Kurt.

Silently, Finn walked slowly to the opposite side of the bed from his stepfather. Standing next to the raised rail, he reached down and picked up Kurt's other hand careful of the IV stuck in it. The coolness of Kurt's skin both surprised and scared him. He gave the hand a slight squeeze, hoping to let Kurt know that someone was here for him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I should've hung around, given what was going on," Finn said quietly, not sure if Kurt could hear him or not. Still, if there was any chance that Kurt could hear him then Finn wanted his stepbrother to know that they were there pulling for him. "But I'm here now. We all are. Just stay strong, bro. Keep fighting."

The room got quieter after Finn's little speech, neither man present knowing what else to say. Instead the two of them continued to keep a silent vigil, the beeps and hums of the machines the only sound. Occasionally a nurse would stop in to check on Kurt, but the injured teen's conditioned remained the same.

An hour after coming into the ICU room, Finn tried to stifle a yawn. He wasn't successful though, as the sound drew his stepfather's attention.

"We've got a couple of rooms at the hotel across the street. That paramedic friend of Kurt's went over and arranged for them. You should probably head over there and get some sleep."

"What about you?" Finn said.

"I'm staying right here until he wakes up," Burt replied. "But there is no need for both of us to hang around right now. Besides, depending on how long this drags on we might need to be taking shifts anyway."

"Okay," Finn agreed, seeing the logic in his stepfather's words and knowing that he wasn't going to get the older man out of the chair he was occupying anytime soon. "I'll go grab a few hours of sleep if you promise to get some sleep when I come back."

"If Kurt has at least been awake at that point, then yes I'll go to the hotel and get some sleep myself," Burt told him.

"Fair enough," Finn said.

Finn gave the hand he was holding one more squeeze, watching Kurt for any sign that his stepbrother was aware of the gesture. He didn't see any change in his brother though. Placing the hand gently on the bed, Finn walked around to the other side. Leaning over he gave his stepfather a hug before leaving.

Left alone, Burt leaned forward in his chair. Reaching out, he gently brushed his fingertips through his son's hair.

"Come on, Buddy. Open your eyes for me," Burt requested in a pleading tone but Kurt remained as motionless as he had been since Burt had arrived.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps behind him. Looking over his shoulder Burt saw Carole entering the room.

"I sent everyone home for the night," Carole informed him. "If it's okay with you, I was going to go over to the hotel and get some sleep myself unless you want me to stay with you," she said, walking over to her husband's side.

"No, you should grab some sleep," Burt told her looking up. "I'll be fine."

"Call me if there is any change or if you just want company," Carole told him, leaning down to give him a kiss.

"I will," Burt promised her.

Stepping over to the bed, Carole leaned down and placed a kiss to her stepson's forehead before leaving again. Still holding on to Kurt's hand, Burt leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair, settling in for a long night.

At some point, pure exhaustion overcame comfort and Burt drifted off into a light slumber. A soft moan immediately woke him. Burt sat up in the chair his eyes on his son. Kurt moved his head from one side to the other, his eyes remaining closed.

"Kurt, I'm right here son," Burt said, applying pressure to the hand that had remained in his grasp even as he dozed. With his other hand he reached out and brushed his finger tips softly over his son's cheek. "Come on, open your eyes."

As if trying to obey his father's demand, Kurt's eyelids fluttered another moan escaping from his lips.

"Kurt, I know you hurt but I really need you to open your eyes for me," Burt insisted, moving his hand to run his fingers through his son's hair.

Kurt eyelids fluttered again, before the teen finally opened his eyes all of the way. Burt got to his feet, leaning over his son's bed to gaze into his eyes.

"Hey there, kiddo," Burt said softly.

Kurt's eyes darted around briefly before focusing in on his father's gaze. Burt saw recognition in his son's glaz eyes, though the teen remained silent. After about a minute, too brief a time for Burt's liking, Kurt closed his eyes again. As he did so though, Burt felt slight pressure from the hand, his was holding.

Though he felt some relief at his son's brief episode of consciousness, Burt wished that it had lasted longer. Still, his son had at least opened his eyes and recognized him. It was a start, though Burt knew that there was still a long road to recovery ahead for his son. Untangling his fingers from his son's hair, Burt sank back down in the chair, returning to his silent vigil.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table in the Hummel/Hudson home, school books spread out in front of him. Instead of working on his homework though he was watching the hands of the clock slowly creep closer to seven o'clock as he waited for Finn's phone call. This had become a ritual the last week and a half, as the other teen always checked in with him at seven in the evening. Though the report from New York was always the same, Blaine kept hoping that one night Finn would call with different news. He kept telling himself that one night he would get a call that Kurt was doing better.

Until then though, Blaine knew waiting for these phone calls would dominate his life. Somehow he managed to get himself to school, to make it through Glee practice and then help out at the garage for a few hours every afternoon. With Finn away, the guys at the garage needed his help even more, and still they were all putting in late nights to keep up with the work. No one there complained though, and Mac was insistent that no one tell Finn or Burt that they were having trouble keeping up with the work. The longtime employee was determined not to worry the two of them with garage business during this time. It amazed Blaine that the other mechanics at the garage felt the same way, and showed him just how much they all respected Burt Hummel.

Though the minute hand hadn't quite reached the twelve, Blaine's cell phone rang and the teen snatched it up.

"Hello. How is he?" Blaine said, aware of just how desperate he sounded. There was no doubt in his mind now that breaking up with Kurt had been the stupidest thing he had ever done and he didn't even know if he would have a chance to remedy it.

"There's been no change," Finn responded, just like he had every day for the last week.

Three days after the attack, Kurt had been moved from ICU to a regular hospital room. Kurt had awakened frequently after the brief period of consciousness that Burt had witnessed. His vital signs had remained stable though Kurt had yet to really speak to anyone. The doctor's or Burt got an occasional yes or no answer out of the teen, but that was it. There was also a vacant expression in his eyes when he was awake. As Kurt wasn't really eating, he was still being given nutrients through an IV. Even getting him to drink anything was a struggle though his family and friends kept trying. The doctors had done a myriad of tests and determined that there was no brain damage from the attack. The lacerations, bruises and broken wrist were the only physical injuries, meaning that the problem was an emotional one. Though several psychologists had tried to get him to open up, as had his family and friends, Kurt remained closed off from the world around him.

Blaine sighed, feeling his hope ebb away again. He had so hoped that today would be the day he had received a different answer.

"The police did find the culprit behind the first black rose that Kurt received and kept quiet about. Seems his former roommate Byron had found out about what was going on and had decided to scare him, leaving the black rose on Kurt's bag during class. He claims it was just a joke and that he wasn't apart of the other incidents. As he has alibis for most of the other incidents, the cops are inclined to believe him. Rumor has it the school is planning on taking disciplinary action though."

"And they should," Blaine said vehemently. "The kid deserves to be expelled for not only that, but his actions toward Kurt when they were roommates."

"I agree and Burt's planning on speaking to the school about the situation as well and you know how he can get when he gets worked up," Finn said, thinking of the one time he had been on the receiving end of Burt's fury.

Though the gesture couldn't be seen through the phone, Blaine nodded in response to the statement.

"Speaking of Burt, he and I were talking today," Finn continued. Blaine could tell by the careful way Finn was proceeding that the teen wasn't sure how Blaine would take what he was about to say. "We were thinking that perhaps you should fly out here and come see Kurt."

"I broke his heart, Finn. I think I'm that last person he would want to see," Blaine told him, not even wanting to entertain the idea.

"Then why did he continue to talk to you on the phone, though every conversation was painful for him? Why did he continually ask me how you were when we spoke on the phone? Why do you think he insisted I give you a place to stay when things got bad with your father? You're right, Blaine, you did break his heart but I don't think Kurt ever stopped loving you despite that. No one else has really been able to reach him but perhaps you can."

"I don't want to make things worse," Blaine told him, blinking back tears as Finn's words started to sink in. Having those instances laid out in front of him did make him think that perhaps Kurt did still care about him. However, it also showed him just how unworthy he was of that love. How could he have hurt the one person who had always accepted him just the way he was?

"Honestly, I don't think things can get any worse. Kurt's closed himself off from everything around him and unless somebody can do something to reach him, I think he'll remain that way."

Blaine bit his bottom lip, trying not to give in to the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Please, Blaine? We've got to try something," Finn pleaded.

Blaine finally nodded. "I'll get the first available flight," he told Finn.

"Burt already booked you on the nine o'clock flight tonight," Finn informed him.

"Okay," Blaine said, surprised at the information. Apparently Burt had faith in him still wanting to do whatever he could to help Kurt. He still wasn't sure what good his presence would do but it was apparent that Kurt's family was expecting him to at least try to reach Kurt. He wasn't about to let down the family that had shown him more love than his own had. "I'll be on it," he promised.

"Someone will meet you at the airport," Finn told him. "Burt said to let you know he'll call the school and explain your absence in the morning."

"Okay," Blaine replied again, although missing a few days of school was the last thing on his mind. "I'll see soon then," Blaine said, ending the phone call with Finn.

He gathered up the untouched school work, and shoved everything in his backpack before heading upstairs to Kurt's old room. He knew it wouldn't take long to throw some things together, so before he even started packing Blaine placed another call. He needed to let Mac know he was going to be out of town for a few days.

* * *

><p>Sixteen hours later Blaine was sure he had made a mistake. He had been in Kurt's hospital room for all of five minutes before he was rushing back out, not wanting his ex-boyfriend to see the tears that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for long. Out in the corridor he stumbled a few steps away from Kurt's room, before leaning against the wall and letting himself sink to the ground. Drawing up his knees, he rested his elbows against them and buried his face in his hands.<p>

Though he had done some stupid things in his short eighteen years, Blaine knew this was the absolute stupidest thing he had ever done. What he and Kurt had was special. Yeah being apart would have been hard but in the end it would have been worth it. But instead of cherishing what they had, he had gone and pushed Kurt away. It hadn't been an act of giving Kurt his freedom, but a defense tactic on his part from getting hurt. It hadn't worked. The only thing he had accomplished was hurting both Kurt and himself.

"Hey, you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Blaine looked up to see one of the teens that had been in Kurt's hospital room. Though he hadn't been introduced, Blaine assumed they were the guys Kurt was in the accapella group with.

"Yeah. I just . . ." Blaine paused, not sure how to put his feelings into words. "I mean, Finn's been giving me updates but I was unprepared for seeing him like that. Kurt's always been so full of life."

"There's no way to prepare yourself for seeing someone you care about hurt," the teen replied, a quiet authority showing in his tone.

Blaine looked up at the teen with a curious look.

"Even with all my training, it was hard to concentrate on what I knew needed to be done when I saw Kurt lying there on the ground. It was the first time that I ever treated someone I knew."

"You're the one that's the paramedic," Blaine said, realization hitting him. He tried to put connect the names that Kurt had mentioned to him to the facts. "Ken, right?"

"Yeah, and you're the ex-boyfriend that Kurt isn't over yet," Ken replied. He saw the shock and surprise that came to Blaine's face. "Something I picked up on with my conversations with, Kurt. He isn't the most open person but as I've been in his place before, reading between the lines wasn't hard."

"Yeah, well his love was a little misplaced. I've made a total mess of things."

"And yet you're here," Ken replied simply. Without waiting for an invitation, the paramedic sank down next to Blaine. "Perhaps you aren't satisfied with how things have turned out?"

"It doesn't matter," Blaine replied, his voice laced with desperation.

"Oh, I think it does," Ken countered calmly. "Everyone makes mistakes. It's human nature."

"Oh, I'm really good at making mistakes. Especially when it comes to relationships," Blaine said, several memories immediately coming to mind.

Ken smiled, one of the few he had been able to manage over the last week. "I'm sure there are some really good stories behind that comment for another time," he said easily. "My point is that it's not the mistakes we make that are important but how we deal with them. Kurt wasn't too talkative about his break up with you, but we all know it hasn't been easy for him and we know how hard staying in touch with you has been because he wanted more than just your friendship."

"I don't even deserve his friendship," Blaine whispered, burying his face in his hands.

"Maybe not but there is some truth to that love is blind saying," Ken said. "I've seen it on the job quite a few times. I have no doubt that Kurt would have taken you back in a heartbeat. All you would have had to do was ask."

Blaine looked up. "Really?"

"Did he ever turn his back on you despite the fact that you broke up with him? Wasn't he there when you needed him?"

"Yeah. But what good is that now. I saw the vacant look . . ." Blaine let his words trail off as his emotions began to overcome him.

Ken reached out and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Kurt's in there somewhere. He's just walled himself off in an attempt to protect himself."

"You sound so sure of that?"

"The doctor's can't find any physical injury so it's the only explanation left. All we've got to do is find a way to reach him. All of us have been trying and we haven't been successful. Perhaps you can find a way to reach him. Seems to me, you owe Kurt at least an attempt."

"And if I make things worse?"

Ken gestured in the direction of Kurt's hospital room. "You've seen him. How much worse can things get?"

Ken paused, giving time for his last words to sink in before continuing. "Besides something tells me you're probably the one that Kurt wants to know is here for him. The only one that can make him feel safe because of what the two of you have shared," he added, giving Blaine's shoulder a slight squeeze.

"I think you've got a bit too much faith in me," Blaine replied though he let his eyes drift back toward the room he had exited in such a haste.

Blaine could clearly see Kurt lying there in the hospital bed. He couldn't remember ever seeing Kurt so pale, not even when he had thought David, Wes and himself were going to beat him up for spying. The pale complexion had only made the bruises more vivid. The bruises had held his focus so much that he had only briefly glanced at the cast on his left hand. Was Ken right? Was the Kurt he knew and still loved trapped within the battered and vacant expression?

But Ken was right in that he did owe it to Kurt to at least try. But what could he do that would reach Kurt when so many other attempts had failed? And then it came to him.

"I think I've got an idea," Blaine said slowly, climbing to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he started back toward the hospital room, letting it out slowly as he went. Opening the door, he re-entered the room, better prepared for the site within.

The other two teens had sat down in two uncomfortable looking chairs, while Finn had perched on the side of the bed. He held his brother's right hand in his and looked up at the sound of the door opening. Where Blaine had expected to see anger at his abrupt departure in Finn's expression, instead he only saw sympathy. Blaine nodded to the silent question that he saw in Finn's eyes upon seeing him. Seeing Kurt for the first time had been a shock, but he was okay now.

Blaine walked slowly toward the bed, starting to sing as he walked around the foot of it. This was it. If this song didn't reach Kurt, then he didn't know what to try. As he sung the chorus of the first song, Kurt had ever heard him sing, Blaine perched on the side of the bed opposite of Finn. As he began the second verse, Blaine noticed the first tear drop forming on Kurt's cheek. Reaching out, he gently wiped it away but it was soon replaced by more. Though he had been hoping for a reaction from Kurt, tears weren't what he was hoping for.

"Hey, my singing isn't that bad is it?" Blaine asked softly instead of singing the chorus of "Teenage Dream" a second time.

"I can't do this," Kurt said softly, his voice raspy from not being used in awhile.

"Can't do what?" Blaine asked, his gaze focused on Kurt though he was aware of the anticipation from the other four guys in the room.

"Face all this alone. The world is too cold. Too cruel. And just being your friend is too hard," Kurt said, the tears streaming down his face now.

Finn's relief at hearing Kurt speaking, soon ebbed away as he heard the torment in his brother's words. He squeezed the hand that he was holding, not sure what to say or even if he should.

"Then we'll face it together if you'll take me back," Blaine told him. "I know I'm an idiot and I don't . . ."

Blaine's words trailed off as Kurt pulled his hand from Finn's grasp and grabbed a hold of Blaine. The tears had turned into sobs now and Blaine forgot the rest of his apology and changed to whispering soothing words to his boyfriend as he held Kurt tight against him.

Sensing that at least for now, the only one Kurt was aware of, or needed, was Blaine, Finn got to his feet. He motioned for the others to follow him, as he led the way out of the room, relieved that at least Kurt was out of his closed off state but knowing there was so much more that his brother needed to deal with.


	14. Chapter 14

Though he tried to hide it, both of his sons noticed the yawn that Burt tried to stifle. Finn was about to suggest his stepfather go to the hotel to get some rest when Kurt beat him to it.

"Dad, please go get some sleep," Kurt pleaded quietly, using the same tone of voice he had with his boyfriend only hours earlier. Some color had returned to Kurt's complexion now that he was more active. The IV had also been removed. Though he still wasn't eating much at one time, now that Kurt wasn't emotionally walled off from the world around him, the hospital nutritionists were supplementing his diet with shakes to make up for what the teen wasn't eating.

"I'm fine," Burt insisted. "You're the one that couldn't even walk down the hallway without resting this morning," he added, trying to draw attention away from himself. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his son's room. Other than bathroom breaks, he hadn't left Kurt's side since he had returned yesterday to find out that Blaine had finally drawn Kurt out of his withdrawn state. Though Burt wasn't about to admit it to anyone, he was afraid that if he left he would come back to find his son the same vacant shell that he had been since the incident. Burt didn't know if he could handle losing him again.

"The nurses were quite happy with my efforts," Kurt protested. "Though perhaps I shouldn't have been lying around quite so much this last week," he joked.

"You don't go pushing yourself too hard, you hear," Burt said seriously. "You've still got some broken bones that need to heal," he added.

"I'll take it easy, Dad. Don't worry."

"I almost lost you, Kurt. I can't help but worry."

Kurt looked at his father sympathetically. He knew exactly what his father was feeling, having felt all those feelings when his father had suffered his heart attack.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dad," he said, reaching his uninjured hand out to his father.

Leaning forward in his chair, Burt took a hold of the outstretched hand. He held his son's gaze, relieved to be able to look at him and have Kurt really looking back at him again.

"Please, go get some real sleep before you end up in a hospital bed beside me," Kurt pleaded. "It's not like I'll be here alone. Finn's here and the other guys are stopping by after class."

"Okay," Burt said, relenting. As much as he hated leaving Kurt's side, he really was exhausted. Besides, Carole had headed over to the hotel only an hour earlier to take a nap and he had to admit that the prospect of laying down beside his wife once again was appealing.

Burt looked away from Kurt to his stepson sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed. "You're going to be around, right?"

"Unless he kicks me out," Finn said, pointing to Kurt as he spoke, "I haven't got any plans on going anywhere."

"I'll be back later then. Call me if either of you need me for anything," Burt instructed, as he got to his feet.

"We will," Finn assured him.

Burt stepped to the bedside, and leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead. Then with one final squeeze of his son's hand he left the room.

Kurt watched his father leave the room, and then left out an exhausted sigh. "This was exactly what I was hoping to avoid. He doesn't need the added stress with his heart."

"Says the guy that zoned out on us and had us all worried," Finn said without thinking about it, as he flipped the page of the Swimsuit Illustrated magazine he was looking through.

There was a few moments of silent before Kurt managed to get out a shaky, "I'm sorry."

Catching the tone of his brother's voice, Finn looked up in time to see Kurt wiping tears away. He silently cursed himself for what he had said. The last thing he wanted to do was add to his brother's emotional stress much the way Kurt wanted to protect their father.

"Hey, no. That was an insensitive thing for me to say," Finn said, tossing the magazine onto another empty chair as he moved to perch on the side of the bed to face Kurt. "You've got nothing to apologize for, Kurt," he said placing his hand over top of Kurt's. "The doctor's explained it to us as a coping mechanism and if anyone ever deserved to hide from things, after everything that you've been through, you do."

"I was just tired of having to constantly look over my shoulder. Of being scared to even leave my dorm room. I'm tired of being afraid but it seems like everywhere I go, I always have to deal with people who don't like me just because I'm gay. It's not like I'm doing anything to them. And then that night, I was just in so much pain, and I've felt so alone since Blaine broke up with me that the darkness just seemed so inviting. It felt like I was detached from everything else and nothing hurt and I felt safe there," Kurt said, reaching up to wipe more tears away. It was the first time that he had tried to put the experience into words.

"I can understand that," Finn said slowly. "But you are never alone, Kurt. You've got people who care about you. The parade of people through this room should show you that."

"I know, it's just that . . ." Kurt let the thought trail off, no longer sure if he wanted to voice that thought to his stepbrother. He felt Finn's hand squeeze his in reassurance and he realized that Finn was one of the few people he could confide completely in. "I just want to be able to live my life without being teased and ridiculed every day because of something I can't control. Is that really too much to ask?"

"It shouldn't be," Finn replied. "Unfortunately you've got to deal with the close minded idiots of this world and it isn't fair, but you do a great job at it. With all you've been through, you've never let it change you. It takes a strong person to be able to manage that."

"I'm tired of being strong," Kurt said, the tone of his voice matching the statement.

Letting go of Kurt's hand, Finn reached out to put the half railing of the bed down. Moving to sit beside him, Finn slipped his arm around his stepbrother's shoulders. "Then lean on us for a little bit but don't shut us out," he told him.

Kurt leaned toward Finn, resting his head against his stepbrother's shoulder but remained quiet. There was a certain kind of reassurance with being able to lean against someone else. To feel someone else's arms around him. Blaine had been that person yesterday and last night. Sleeping with his head pillowed on Blaine's chest last night had been the best sleep he had gotten in a long while. He wished his boyfriend was here right now, as what he really wanted to do was be held tight and close his eyes. But like his father, Blaine had needed rest too and Kurt wasn't about to call him and disturb that rest. Blaine would be back soon enough so for now he would take what comfort Finn offered him, though it wasn't the same.

The two brothers were still in that position ten minutes later when there was a knock on the door. Finn and Kurt looked toward the door to see a uniformed police officer and a guy dressed in jeans, dress shirt standing in the doorway of the room.

"Kurt Hummel?" the uniformed officer asked.

"That's me," Kurt said, lifting his head off of Finn's shoulder, although he didn't try to shrug off the arm around his shoulders. He felt Finn's hold on him tighten just a little, as if his stepbrother was afraid he might try that. Or perhaps Finn was just feeling a bit more protective with the cops in the room.

"I'm officer Mason and this is Detective Franklin," the uniformed officer said, waving a hand in the direction of the other officer. "We would like to ask you some questions about the incident last week on the NYADA campus," officer Mason told him.

"I'm not sure now is a good time," Finn said, speaking up before Kurt had a chance too.

"No, it's fine," Kurt countered. "I might as well get this over with, though I'm not sure how much help I will be. The night is still kind of hazy for how much I remember," he added, thoughts of the broken pieces of that night that came to him in his sleep coming to mind.

"There are methods for helping you recall events," Dr. Franklin said. "It's called a cognitive interview."

"Can Finn stay?" Kurt asked.

"If you wish," Detective Franklin replied, as he and officer Mason walked into the room. The two cops took seats in the chairs in the room.

With Finn's arm still around his shoulders, Kurt started answering the Detective's questions not at all sure he would be able to tell the two cops anything useful.

* * *

><p>"I think that's enough," Finn told Detective Franklin and Officer Mason a half hour later as he hugged Kurt close to him. He was worried about Kurt retreating to the withdrawn state he had spent the last week in.<p>

Franklin's cognitive interview methods had apparently helped Kurt recall more of what had happened the night he was attacked, but the memories had also upset the other teen. When Kurt had started crying and talking about how much everything had hurt, Finn had wrapped his other arm around his stepbrother and pulled him close.

Detective Franklin nodded his consent. At least they did have something more to work with after the session as the cognitive interview had allowed Kurt to recall something his attacker had said to him - "I'm not about to let another one of you homos take a part that should be rightfully mine." The statement told them for sure that they were dealing with hate crimes, and told them that the perpetrator was a NYADA student who felt he had been overlooked for a part in some performance. It wasn't much, but it gave them somewhere to start.

Taking out one of his cards, Detective Franklin placed it on the bedside table. "If he should recall anything else, have him call me," the detective said, addressing his words to Finn instead of Kurt.

"Okay," Finn acknowledged, though the tone of his voice told both cops that he just wanted them out of the room.

"He kept kicking me and I just wanted him to stop," Kurt said, repeating the words for about the fourth time as Finn watched both the cops leave the hospital room.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's over. You're safe now," Finn told his stepbrother softly, wishing he wasn't the only one there right now. He hated seeing anyone upset and he was always unsure of how to comfort them.

"I wish Blaine was here," Kurt murmured softly through his tears.

"I can call him if you want," Finn said, trying not to take offense that Kurt wanted his boyfriend over him. It made sense really. Finn had seen the two of them together yesterday and knew Blaine was much better at comforting Kurt than he was.

"No. I don't want to disturb his rest. Just don't . . ." Kurt let his words trail off, as if unsure of whether he should continue the thought or not.

"Just don't what, Kurt?" Finn asked, still worried about Kurt withdrawing from him. He knew Kurt answering the cop's questions had upset him that was clear, and Finn was worried the session had been too much for him.

"Please don't let go," Kurt replied, as silent tears continued to run down his face.

"I'm not going anywhere," Finn assured him, tightening his hold on his stepbrother slightly as reassurance of his words.

Even after Kurt had drifted off to sleep, Finn kept his arms around him. Leaning back against the pillows, Finn let his brother sleep with his head resting on his shoulder, hoping that it wasn't the withdrawn Kurt that greeted him when the other teen woke up.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: So all that is left is an epilogue after this to wrap things up. Thanks to those who have favorited, alerted or reviewed this story. Thanks for reading._

* * *

><p>"<em>It's been a rough day for him. First I didn't think about what I was saying and upset him and then the cops were by to talk to him."<em>

"_Did he remember anything?"_

"_Yeah, but the whole thing really upset him."_

"_You should have called me."_

"_He didn't want me to."_

The voices of Finn and Blaine seemed to be a long way away. Although a part of him wanted to open his eyes and assure them that he was fine, where he was right now was peaceful. The pain from the broken wrist and cracked ribs seemed far away too and the steady heartbeat of his stepbrother had a lulling effect. As he felt a familiar touch brushing back his hair, Kurt gave up with trying to wake from the peaceful state he had been in and let the voices fade away.

"_I heard back from the manager of Ocean Cove. He wants True Harmony to perform again."_

"_Very few groups get a request for a repeat performance."_

"_That's great! Did you set a date?"_

"_No. I told him a group member was in the hospital and he told me to call him back when we knew when he would be able to perform again."_

"_Hopefully, I'll be able to see the performance this time."_

The voices were softer this time but seemed less distant. Kurt registered the information about True Harmony and knew he was the reason the repeat performance was up in the air. At least it didn't seem like he had ruined their chances completely. Though perhaps it was time that he opened his eyes and acknowledged his visitors.

"_That would be great if you could. I know Kurt would appreciate you being there."_

Kurt opened his eyes to see Jason and Alan now occupying the two chairs that were in the room. Ken was beside Alan, leaning against the wall. Kurt moved to sit up but let out a soft cry of pain as his cracked ribs protested the movement. Even as he relaxed against his stepbrother again, he felt Finn's arm tighten around him protectively.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Finn asked softly, all other conversation in the room having ceased when Kurt had cried out.

"Yeah, my ribs just didn't like the way I moved," Kurt replied, trying to hide just how badly his ribs hurt at that moment. Though he wouldn't be trying to hide the tears so much if it was just Finn and Blaine in the room, as both of them had seen him cry before, he didn't want to appear weak in front of the other three guys.

"Do you want me to call the nurse so you can get something for the pain?" Blaine asked, his fingertips brushing softly through Kurt's hair once again.

Kurt thought about it. Though the pain had settled back into a dull throbbing, he knew that any movement would increase the pain again. Still, he wanted to be alert while Jason, Alan and Ken were visiting. "Yes, but I only want the prescription strength Ibuprofen. The other stuff makes me too tired."

"Okay," Blaine replied. He continued to stroke Kurt's hair as he reached for the call bell attached to the bed with his other hand.

The nurse appeared shortly and Kurt put in his request. As she disappeared to get the medicine, Kurt moved, ready to attempt to sit up again. Though he was quite content to stay where he was, Kurt had a feeling that Finn was probably feeling stiff by now.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to sit up right now," Finn said, sensing the movement.

"I'll be fine," Kurt insisted, slowly sitting up. The task was harder than he thought it would be as he couldn't use his left hand to help push himself up. He bit his lower lip at the protest his ribs made by the movement. He felt Blaine place a supporting hand on his back.

As Finn slipped from the bed, stretching stiff muscles as he did so, Ken moved from his place against the wall, his instinctive need to help people in pain which had led him to the medical field, kicking in. In a couple of minutes, Ken and Blaine had helped Kurt get into a comfortable sitting position in the bed, his left hand propped up in pillows.

"Thanks," Kurt said appreciatively to his new friend as he relaxed against the bed. The head of the bed was up, allowing him to be in a sitting position.

"It's no problem," Ken said easily as he sat down at the foot of the bed, instead of returning to his place against the wall. "I've got a soft spot for people in pain. Guess it comes with the job," he added lightly, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

There were several chuckles elicited by the concept and even Kurt managed a small smile.

"I brought your school books with me," Jason commented, gesturing to the backpack he had placed on the windowsill. "Along with an assignment list from teachers so that you can start catching up with your school work when you feel up to it."

"I'm so far behind I should probably just drop out," Kurt said, following the comment with a sigh.

"Not a chance," Burt says, as he walks into the room, followed by Carole. Both adults are carrying bags from a nearby diner. "Especially not since I've already talked to the school about giving you an extension at the end of the semester if you're not caught up, which knowing you, I doubt that will be the case. In any case, your teachers will work with you so no more talk about dropping out. Got it?"

"Got it?" Kurt replied, knowing better than to argue the point with his father. There were some battles even Kurt knew were hopeless and this was one of them.

"And seeing as you've got quite a collection of visitors already, Carole and I will just drop off the dinner we brought for everyone and make ourselves scarce so the hospital doesn't start kicking people out," Burt added, as he looked around the room at the gathered teens. He had anticipated finding them in his son's room and had bought meals for everyone.

As Burt placed the bag he was carrying on the bedside table, he noticed the pale, drawn expression on his son's face.

"You doing okay, Bud?" Burt asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Just waiting for some pain medicine. It's been awhile since I took anything," Kurt replied.

Burt glanced from Kurt to Finn. He knew there was something more.

"It was a long afternoon," Kurt added, knowing his father knew something more was going on. "Can we talk about it later?"

Kurt watched the silent exchange between Finn and Burt, catching the slight nod that Finn gave his stepfather.

"Okay, then," Burt replied. He turned back to Kurt. "I'll be back later. You need me to get you anything."

"No, Dad. I'm fine, thanks," Kurt replied.

"Okay. Take it easy," Burt said, reaching out and ruffling his son's already sleep tousled hair.

As Burt stepped back from the bed, Carole stepped forward. "Enjoy the dinner we brought you. They're not going to let you out of here until you're eating right you know," she told him.

"That and I can walk down the hallway and back to my room without needing to rest," Kurt added.

"Just don't push yourself too much, Kiddo," Carole replied, leaning down to kiss her stepson on the forehead.

"I won't," Kurt assured her.

As his parents left, the nurse came in with the pain medicine. As Kurt took the pills, the nurse glanced at the bags. "Ahh, I see you got good food tonight," she commented. "Hopefully, that means I can write a high number in for your food intake tonight," she said with a wink.

"I'll try my best, Sherry," Kurt replied.

"Good. We'll give the medicine some time to work and then perhaps we can get you up for a stroll down the hallway. Unless you plan on staying here that is."

"No offense, but I'm more than ready to get out of here."

"None taking," Sherry replied with a laugh. "You all enjoy your dinner. Just remember to keep things on the quiet side in here so I don't have to start enforcing the three guest rules," she added, looking around at the gathered teens who assured her they would.

As Sherry left, Ken and Blaine started pulling out take out dinners and distributing them.

"Speaking of dropping out, Darin Lear dropped out. He found black rose petals outside his dorm door when he came back from a study group last night and said he'd had it. Said he was going to look for a musical theater program at a school closer to home," Jason said.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Kurt asked him.

"No. I just wanted to remind you that things are still going on at campus. Maybe a quick release from here isn't such a good idea."

"Like you would want to stay in a hospital longer than necessary," Kurt countered.

"Okay, I see your point," Jason admitted.

"We're just worried about you, Kurt," Alan added. "Apparently our best efforts couldn't keep you safe."

"It's not your guys' fault. I shouldn't have been walking around at night alone giving the circumstances."

"And if they haven't caught this guy before you go back to classes?" Ken asked, cutting off a piece of the veal parmigiana that he had picked from the choices Burt and Carole had brought from the diner.

Blaine swallowed the food that was in his mouth before answering. "Kurt and I have already discussed it, and as long as there is any increased risk, he'll be taking advantage of the campus escort service."

"I probably shouldn't have been so stubborn about using it in the first place," Kurt added.

"Yeah, well I don't see that changing anytime soon. You've had that stubborn streak as long as I've known you," Finn interjected.

"It's part of his charm," Blaine said adoringly, getting chuckles from the others in the room and causing Kurt's cheek to flush.

* * *

><p>After checking in with his Sherry on how Kurt was doing, Burt and Carole walked hand-in-hand to their son's room. The sight that greeted them was not one they expected - Blaine was carefully wiping cream off of Kurt's face with a wash cloth. The two teens were beaming at one another. Burt frankly would have been less surprised to walk in to find the two of them kissing.<p>

"Are we interrupting something?" Burt asked.

Both Blaine and Kurt jumped. Blaine's arm bumped the bedside table, causing a little of the water in the basin to splash out.

"No," Kurt said, getting over his surprise. "Blaine was just helping me with my skin routine. My skin has been neglected for too long but open jars and stuff is harder than I thought with only one hand," Kurt said, holding up his cast which had now been decorated with signatures and other little doodles. Burt caught a glimpse of more than one heart and didn't have to wonder who was responsible for those.

"Didn't know holding a wash cloth required more than one hand," Burt commented.

Carole poked him in the ribs with her elbows as both boys blushed. Undaunted though, Blaine, dipped the washcloth in the basin of water and then wiped the last of the cream from Kurt's face.

"There you go. All done," Blaine told his boyfriend, dropping the washcloth in the basin and then picking the plastic container up. He headed for the room's small bathroom as Kurt reached for the white towel to pat his face dry.

"So, the nurse told me the evening walk went a bit better than the morning one," Burt said, as he walked over and perched on the side of his son's bed.

Carole pulled one of the chairs closer to the bedside and sat down.

"Yeah by maybe three steps," Kurt replied, clearly not impressed by the difference.

"It's going to take a little time to build your strength up, Sweetie," Carole said reassuringly.

Kurt nodded his acknowledgment to his stepmother's statement as Blaine rejoined them, perching on the other side of the bed.

"So your dad and I spoke earlier, and we decided that instead of both of us staying up all night, we're going to split it up. So, I'm gonna go back to the hotel and grab some sleep and then come relieve him around three," Blaine informed him. "Unless, you'd rather we left you alone."

At Blaine's suggestion, flashes of that night came back to him along with the overwhelming feeling of being there all alone.

"No. Please. I'm just not ready for that," Kurt whispered, ashamed to admit it. He felt his dad reach out and take his hand as Blaine reached out and gently caressed his cheek.

"Then I'll be back later," Blaine assured him softly, before leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And Carole and I will be here until then," Burt told him, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze as Blaine got to his feet.

Kurt nodded, a feeling of relief washing over him.

After Blaine left, Burt, Carole and Kurt talked about the earlier interview with the cops and then Burt informed Kurt about his talks with the administration at NYADA concerning the current situation.

"Like I said earlier, they'll work with you for you to get caught up in your classes. New key cards have been issued for your building in the hopes of improving security. The school is also placing a police officer at the entrance of each dorm building until this situation is resolved. And if it isn't resolved by the time you go back, a campus police officer will be available to escort you anywhere you go on campus. I trust you'll accept the service this time."

Kurt nodded. "I probably should've used it the first time."

"Probably," Burt agreed. "Kurt, I understand how much you want to just live your life like everybody else but unfortunately sometimes that isn't going to be possible. I know that sucks but it's just the way things are. You need to be careful."

"I'm sorry," Kurt managed to say before his voice broke.

Before he knew what was happening, his father had moved closer and pulled him into a loose hug, the older man being mindful of his son's injuries.

"Shhh . . . you have nothing to be sorry for, Kurt. This isn't your fault. I just need you to be more careful from now on. I can't lose you too," Burt said gruffly.

"I will be," Kurt promised, hugging his dad back as he relaxed against the older man.

Carole sat with silent tears in her eyes, as she watched the exchange between father and son, not wanting to interrupt the moment. When Burt finally released Kurt ten minutes later, she got to her feet and gave both of them a kiss, knowing that she didn't want to lose either of them.

"Why don't we see what's on TV?" she suggested a few minutes later, running her fingers through Kurt's hair.

The two of them agreed and soon had a prime time comedy on the television. It wasn't long before Kurt had drifted off to sleep. Burt pulled the blanket up over his sleeping son, and pulled the other chair besides Carole, taking her hand in his.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

_AN: And here is the last chapter of this story. Hope everyone has enjoyed the journey. It's been fun writing it and I would love to hear your reactions to the story if you have the time to leave a review! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Reaching his dorm room, Kurt began to juggle the extra books and the binder he was carrying in order to open the door. Before he could get too far, the books were being snatched out of his hands.<p>

"Trying to hold two thick hardback books and a binder in that hand is not a good idea seeing as the cast just came off yesterday," Ken scolded gently, tucking Kurt's things under one arm. "I'm sure your doctor told you to take it easy until you build the strength back up in that hand."

"I'm sick and tired of taking things easy," Kurt muttered even as he took a step back from the door to give Jason room to open the door.

Though the bruises and scrapes had been gone by the time he was finally released from the hospital, the cracked ribs and broken wrist had not. Kurt still had quite a few restrictions on his activities that he had to follow for the past six weeks. The only good thing about the restrictions was that it had meant fewer distractions while he tried to catch up on missed class work.

Something else that had disappeared by the time he had returned to campus was the threat to his safety. Using the information Kurt had provided during the interview, Detective Franklin had started investigating NYADA students who had recently lost out in getting a part in a school production. The search had led them to Robert Leer, a junior enrolled in the school's Theater Program. Robert had tried out for the school's production of Arsenic and Old Lace, and had lost the part of Teddy to Ken Wang, a sophomore who also happened to be the first person to start receiving threats and a black rose. Ken also happened to be a gay, a fact that everyone knew given that he and his boyfriend Kevin were often seen holding hands while walking around campus. In his anger of losing a part that he thought was rightfully his, Robert had set out to make sure that he was never overlooked again.

With Robert behind bars, things on campus had gone back to normal. Despite knowing that the person who had beat him up was behind bars, Kurt was still uneasy about walking around campus alone after dark. Jason had picked up on his roommate's uneasiness and either he, Alan or Rachel always seemed to be available to walk with Kurt wherever he had to go. And if one of his schoolmates weren't available and he wasn't working, Ken would show up on the NYADA campus to offer his services. It was a gesture that he very much appreciated.

Besides providing escort duty after dark, his friends had also been there to help him with other things. While he did appreciate the help, now that he was feeling better Kurt's independent traits were coming to the forefront. He wanted to do things on his own, not be a burden to others, so the last week or so had been filled with him trying to do things that he really shouldn't be doing - things that Jason and Alan seemed to have an uncanny ability to catch him in the act of attempting. Still, having the two of them as friends made the campus seem a little less lonely, especially as Rachel seemed to be getting more and more involved with her own friends. Kurt knew she would be there if he really needed her but the two of them were walking their own paths now and were less dependent on the old friendship.

"Well, you won't be able to hide behind the cloak of being hurt too much longer so I'd savor the special treatment while you can," Jason told his roommate, as he pushed the door to their room opened and led the way inside.

"I hate special treatment," Kurt muttered as he followed Jason into the room. Ken was right behind him.

"You know you're going to miss a handsome guy like me carrying your books for you," Ken joked, maneuvering around Kurt and heading for the countertenor's desk. He placed the books and binder that he was carrying down on the wooden surface.

"If I didn't already have a boyfriend, you just might have a chance," Kurt joked back, without missing a beat. Ken's words had their intended effect though and had lightened his sour mood some.

"Speaking of the boyfriend, he's coming next Wednesday for our performance at Ocean Cove, isn't he?"

True Harmony was scheduled to perform at the club the night before Thanksgiving, the date having been scheduled once they knew when Kurt would be able to return to practicing with the acapella group. All four of them were looking forward to the pre-holiday performance as it would be a busy night for the club.

"Yes, Blaine's coming out along with my parents and Finn. Afterwards, we're all heading back to Lima for the holiday as New Directions have Sectionals on Thanksgiving."

"They're doing a competition on a holiday?" Jason commented. "Ohio really is backwards."

"Hey! I may have left but it's still where I grew up," Kurt told him.

Jason held his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Ohio jokes are out. Got it," Jason said lightly, an amused grin on his face.

Kurt was smiling as well. He had fallen into an easy friendship with the three guys from True Harmony, which was nice as he and Rachel seemed to spend less and less time together as te school year progressed. Rachel had made her own friends here in New York, and though he still hung out with her during their shared classes and studied together from time to time, they weren't as dependent on one another. Though he missed her at times, her craziness had added an amusement to his life, his new friendships seemed stronger than what he and Rachel had shared. He felt more supported by Jason, Alan and Ken then he ever had Rachel. Kurt had even made another friend, a senior Adam Crawford who headed up the school's Glee Club, Adam's Apples. Adam had invited Kurt to join the group but with recovering from his injuries and catching up on school work, Kurt had declined. This semester was not the time to be joining more groups.

"What about the two of you? What are your holiday plans?"

"My parents are going to my sister's in Connecticut for Thanksgiving. I'm going to drive up there myself after our performance," Ken replied. "And will most likely escape the place after dinner."

"You don't get along with your sister?" Kurt asked, walking over to his bed and sitting down. Having had dinner with both Ken and Jason's parents at different points over the last few weeks he knew the paramedic got along with his parents.

"It's not my sister so much as my brother-in-law. He doesn't exactly approve of my lifestyle," Ken replied, straddling the desk chair, and resting his arms on the back of it. "He's civil but the mood is always tense when I'm there."

"I'm sorry."

"It is what it is," Ken replied, though deep down he missed the close relationship he had once shared with his sister. Wanting to change the subject, Ken looked at Jason who was standing in front of his closet. "What about you? Any special plans?"

"Other than the fact that Clarisse will be joining us for the weekend, it's going to be a normal Thanksgiving at my house," Jason replied. "One of the drawbacks of going to school in your home city, I guess - your parents see you so often that holidays aren't special."

"Then Clarisse is staying with you over the break?" Ken asked, knowing that Jason's new girlfriend hailed from Seattle.

"Yes, but believe me, we won't get much alone time with my parents around," Jason replied pulling out a pair of jeans and a printed dress shirt. "What do you two think of this outfit for dinner with Clarisse tonight?"

"Are you taking her to Arby's?" Ken asked, as Kurt winced at the combination.

"I'll take that as a no," Jason said, returning the clothing t his closet.

"Where are you taking her?" Kurt asked as he got to his feet and headed for his friend's closet.

"Michael's Palace. It's an Italian restaurant that isn't so upscale it's stuffy. Clarisse loves Italian."

"Okay, so jeans would be okay, but stick to black," Kurt said, plucking a pair of Jason's black jeans out of the closet and handing them to his friend.

"He's got a dark-green dress shirt that looks good on him," Ken suggested from his seat.

Kurt nodded searching the closet for the aforementioned shirt. Taking it out, he held it up to Jason, and nodded before turning it over to his friend. He then headed for his own closet.

"Now what are you looking for?" Jason asked.

"We're about the same size and I've got a jacket that will complete that outfit perfectly," Kurt told him, opening his closet. He quickly pulled out the jacket he was looking for from the other articles of clothing and held it out to Jason.

"It's like an episode of Queer Eye For the Straight Guy," Jason quipped even as he turned to head down to the bathroom to change.

Kurt turned to Ken and shared an amused smile. Yes, he had definitely found a group of people that he could feel at ease with.

* * *

><p>The Wednesday before Thanksgiving found the four guys of True Harmony gathered once again in the backroom of Ocean Cove. Though there was a certain level of nervousness in all of them, the atmosphere was more relaxed than the last time they were here.<p>

The group was running through the set list they had decided on when there was a knock on the door. As he was the closest to the door, Alan went to answer it. Opening the door he found one of the clubs employees holding a huge bouquet of red and white roses.

"I was asked to deliver these to Kurt Hummel," the employee said.

"I'll give them to him," Alan assured the guy, reaching out for the flowers. "Thanks," he added.

The employee nodded and turned away. Pushing the door shut, Alan turned to his friends.

"Kurt, I sure hope these are from Blaine, or you're going to have some explaining to do," Alan joked, rejoining the others still gathered around a small table.

Kurt reached out and accepted the flowers from Alan, immediately looking for the card. Reading it, he felt his cheeks grow warm.

"Yes, they're from Blaine," he told his friends.

"Now why can't I meet a guy like that," Ken said.

"What I really want to know is why Hummel here is so much more relaxed this time around despite having family and a boyfriend in the audience."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm more at ease with my role in the group. Besides, the people in the audience are the ones that will support me no matter what. Rachel and Finn saw the first performance. Carole is always supportive. My Dad's taste in music is John Mellencamp so I can hit a few sour notes and he'll never even know."

"And Blaine?" Jason asked, not missing the fact that Kurt hadn't mentioned him.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders even as his eyes drifted back to the card in the flowers.

Beside him, Alan reached over and plucked the card from the bouquet of roses.

"Hey, give that back!" Kurt exclaimed, making a grab for the card even as Alan moved out of reach.

"I hope these flowers take your breath away just like you do every time you sing," Alan read. "Oh, this guy is so far gone, Kurt doesn't have a thing to worry about," he added, with a huge grin.

"Can I have the card back, please?" Kurt asked, his face as red as the roses cradled in his arm. He held his hand out to Alan.

Still grinning, Alan placed the floral card in his friend's outstretched hand as the door to the room opened.

"Five minutes till show time, guys," the manager said as he stuck his head in quickly before disappearing just as quickly.

"Okay, guys. You heard him. Let's do this," Jason said, motioning for Alan to rejoin them.

Placing the card back in the plastic holder, Kurt placed the roses down on the table. It was nice to be a part of the group where the teasing was all in good fun. To have guy friends who accepted him as he was and weren't uncomfortable around him because of his sexual orientation. Most of all though, it was good to know that once again Blaine was completely in his life again. Having other friends was nice, but Kurt knew that no one could ever understand him the way that Blaine did. Blaine was his soulmate and they belonged together.

Kurt placed his hand on top of Ken's, as Jason prepared to give his normal pre-performance pep talk. As Alan placed his hand on top of Kurt's, the countertenor wondered what had ever possessed him to try to withdraw from all of this. His life may not be perfect, but when he really thought about it the good things in his life outweighed all the bad things that seemed to plague him.

Following the others out of the room a few minutes later, Kurt glanced back at the roses lying on the table. It was time to go take Blaine's breath away but what he was really looking forward to was being held close by his boyfriend and he had no doubt that Blaine would be waiting for him with open arms following the performance. He had survived a broken heart, and Kurt knew that his relationship with Blaine was stronger because of it.


End file.
